Poor girl
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Hinata Hyuga. Bullied. Shy. Plain. New girl. Gaara no Sabuku. Infamous. Rich. Killer. Gang leader. When Gaara wants something, he gets it.Hinata is no exception. Gang wars. Crazed fangirls. Kidnapping. Fights. Kisses. Guns. Sigh, and Hinata is in the middle of it all. Poor girl.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Things I do not own. 1. A hummer 2. A mansion 3. Naruto

"Hinata-chaaaaaan, will you please do my homework again tonight? My cat is sick and I need to take care of her."

"I-I'm sorry..about your cat bu-"

**"No! She'll be too busy doing mine. Right? Right Hina-Chan?!"**

"Get lost Ino-Pig! Didn't you hear? My cat is sick!"

"You don't even have a cat, Whore-uno!"

Hinata whimpered as she glanced back and forth at the two former best friends fighting , "P-please, stop fighting."

"Oh, what do you know Ino-Pig?"

"Um..I..I"

"Shut up billboard brow!"

Hinata gathered every single speck of her courage, which unfortunately after years and years of harsh criticism from her family, wasn't much, and spoke up.

"I'll finish both of you-your homeworks,.. so please stop fighting."

The two hard headed girls stop getting into eachothers' faces and looked at the timid girl in front of them.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you're so nice!"

"Hai! Hai! Billboard brow is right for once."

"I always a- Wait?! What?"

A big anime sweatdrop appeared on Hinata's forehead as the girls continued to bicker over trivial things. She dug her red stained face into her heavy books and silently slid out of the hall and left the crowded hallway. Poor girl, she had only been at Konoha High for 4 days and was already getting bullied.

She reached her locker and pushed her heavy textbooks inside her minuscule locker. She slapped it shut and pressed her small back on her locker.

'Lunch time. The worst time of the day.' She thought as she hugged her lavender colored jacket closer to her. She sighed and blew some hair out of her face and headed towards the cafeteria.

Lucky her. Sarcasm intended of course.

She avoided all eye contact possible, and tried to not catch anyone's attention. But with her luck, she did, of course. She got her lunch and got the hell out of there, unaware of the pair of sea green eyes that belonged to Konoha's strongest gang leader, burning into her head.

She took her lunch tray into the girls bathroom and entered the third stall from the left. Hinata put down the toilet seat, sat down, with the red tray on her lap and began eating her sandwich.

She began to cry but she wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her light, purple jacket. Poor girl. She had no friends, bullied ever since she was small, unaccepted by her own flesh and blood, a horrible love life, wait, scratch that, she had no love life! She suppressed her pathetic sobs when she heard two pairs of footsteps enter the girls bathroom.

"But, he's so distant from me! It's not cute."

"But at least your boyfriend doesn't call you troublesome all the time!"

"But Shikamaru thinks everyone is troublesome!"

"But shouldn't I be in a different category than everyone else? Eh, this is troublesome."

They froze for a second and Hinata could see their shadows from underneath the bathroom stall, "Wow, you really need to stop hanging out with Shikamaru so much." Both girls laughed and Hinata froze. What would they say when they saw the weird eyed freaky new girl eating lunch in a bathroom stall while crying?

One of the two figures sighed, "Anyways, what the hell are we doing here anyways?"

"My brother wanted us to retrieve that new girl. I could've sworn she came in here with her lunch tray. " said one of the two girls.

"Hellooooo? New girl?... See? She's not here."

"Check under the stalls. Gaara will kill us if we don't get her."

Hinata just stared, wide-eyed at the stall door in spine chilling fear. She hoped the two figures wouldn't slam the stall door down. (Anything is possible at Konoha High) Stall doors slammed open until the figures reached her destination.

"Temari! This one is locked. New girl? Are you in there?"

"We'll kick down this door if we have to."

Hinata didn't know what to do. Well, she never usually did. If the worst came to happen, she could just call out for a teacher. She put down the tray on the black and white tiled bathroom floor and wiped her tear stained face one more time and unlocked the red stall door.

Temari and Tenten just stared impatiently at the stall door until they heard the door unlocked and a timid head popped out.

"Y-yes?"

"Come with us."

"That's Temari. I'm Tenten."

"But my lunch..."

"You can bring it with you."

"Umm.. "

Tenten grabbed Hinata before she could even protest and dragged her out of the bathroom with her lunch tray and Temari in tow.

"May I... ask where we are going?"

"The cafeteria."

"Why?"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions. What's your name?"

"Hi-Hinata."

Curse that damn stutter of hers.

They reached the cafeteria and Tenten linked arms with Hinata and led her to a table farthest from the front. Hinata kept her head down the entire time, feeling eyes on her. The first time she looked straight ahead, she locked eyes with a red headed boy dressed in all black sitting on top of the table. He had bright ,yet cold, green eyes. He was dressed in a black tight linkin park shirt which made his muscles look good enough to kiss, not that Hinata would ever admit it though, black expensive looking boots, and ripped black skinny jeans. What most certainly caught her attention was the tattoo on his forehead, it was a tattoo of love" (愛), as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself."

His looks practically screamed bad boy.

Her face turned a bright red and she kept her head down. She could still feel mysterious boy still staring at her.

"Hinata-chan, we're here. Sit."

Hinata didn't dare to look up. She wasn't stupid, as her family claimed she was. She knew that this was the table that the boy who staring through her was sitting at. Hinata sat down in between Tenten and Temari. She just kept her head down and continued eating her lunch. She felt a blistered, hard yet gentle in a sense, hand slide under her jaw and lift up her chin. She looked up to see the boy from before, blankly staring at her.

If she wasn't too busy having some sort of staring contest with this boy, she could have noticed the whole cafeteria went silent and was staring at her and the infamous, Gaara no Sabuku.

"Hi.." Hinata managed to get out.

"Hey." He whispered.

She blinked.

He blinked.

She blinked again.

"You're cute."

Hinata's face reddened. Hell, if tomatoes were alive and had feelings, they would envy Hinata.

The cafeteria filled with whispers, screams and even some cries of some certain fangirls.

"Th-thank you."

"..."

Gaara's mother had told Gaara, if someone felt affection, a connection or an attraction, of some sort, to you, and you felt the same,that it just must be love.

But then again, that was when he was 5, and 12 years later and he still hadn't brought up the topic of love again.

Thinking he had comprehended the subject.

Stupid boy.

When his curious, young mind had asked his mother of love, she thought he meant little kindergarten crushes and sharing his lunchables with a cute girl in his class.

Thinking how cute her son would look holding hands with a pig-tailed little girl just had his mother squealing in pure delight. She had told him if he found a girl he liked, he should make her, his.

His.. FRIEND. She meant. Meaning bring her to play at his house, or sitting together in lunch. But his feeble mind, at that time, had completely ditched that theory.

She was trying to go one step at a time with this whole 'love' talk thing with her youngest son. She would tell him little by little each year and then progress into the 'sex' talk slowly as he got older.

But he never brought it up again! Karura didn't either. She wasn't the best at explaining things to people and Gaara wasn't the best at understanding people.

So that's all that Gaara knew about love.

Oh, and that he had surely fallen in love with this white eyed angel. She was breathtaking. As soon as he set his eyes on her, he was positive. His heart began to pump loudly and he could've sworn he was having an attack of some sort. His palms were extremely sweaty, tingles rushed up and down his toned body, and then all of a sudden, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He wondered if an Akatsuki gang member had slipped something into his coca-cola. But, . This wasn't the work of the rival gang. It was the work of a timid, extremely shy girl. (Even worse.)

"Do you find me attractive?"

"I..I.."

"Speak up."

"Ano... I.Y-yes."

"Yes to what exactly?"

"Gaara, give the poor girl a break. She's new. She doesn't want to be involved with people like us-", a certain blonde headed, spiky haired boy sitting across from Hinata was cut off by the red headed boy.

"Shut up, Naruto. Do you find me attractive? Yes or no?"

"Y-y-y-yes..." She was too afraid to say no, but even if she did, it would be a lie.

"Hn. " He stood on top of the cafeteria table and screamed at the top of his lungs, (just to make sure everyone understood his strict orders), "This girl, Hinata Hyuga, is mine. Anyone besides the 'Shinobi' who even looks, talks or even glances at her will have to deal with me. She is mine and mine only. No males are permitted to talk or look at her. If she asks you of something, you do it. You get her whatever the hell she wants whenever she wants. Is this understood?!"

The cafeteria broke out in absolute chaos. Trays were thrown out of frustration. Members of the 'Gaara' fan club broke out in tears and screams. Hair was being pulled out. Napkins were being shred to minuscule pieces. Buckets of tears fell on the floor. Death glares were sent to poor Hinata.

Wow. Three days at Konoha High and 99.99% of all the school's female population wanted her dead.

Poor girl.

The unnamed boy sat down next to Hinata, and slid his muscular arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Um..", Hinata didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing that she COULD do.

Faint.

Gaara glanced down and smiled to himself as he felt Hinata's head fall on his shoulder. He thought she was being affectionate with him, you know...

With her being his girlfriend and all.

He laid his head down on hers and pulled her closer to him.

Temari was stuck. She wanted to bask in the reality of her little, infamous, brother, all mighty gang leader of the most powerful gang in Konoha, was cuddling! And with such a cute girl! But yet, she had felt bad for the poor girl. She had fainted in his arms! And he hadn't noticed. Should she risk her well-being and tell him or risk Hinata's well-being and not tell him?

"Gaara.. I think your uh..."

"Girlfriend."

"Yeah, that. I think she fainted."

He scoffed, rolled his beautiful sex god like eyes and turned to Hinata, thinking she was just tired. "Hinata, Hinata-chan, babe." He whispered as he nudged her with his hands.

No response.

Temari smirked knowingly at her kid brother as he sighed, knowing she was right, and picked her up (bridal style, of course, like a good boyfriend) and headed to the nurse's office. She glanced at her boyfriend of 7 months and two minutes later, they were fighting already, but hell, she loved her lazy genius.

But this isn't a ShikaTema story, it's a Gaahina story, so let's get back to the subject.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at him but he didn't care. He was used to the stares. He looked down at her sleeping, *cough, Unconscious cough*, face and smiled to himself.

She was beautiful. He kicked the cafeteria doors open and gracefully walked out and headed to the nurse's office. Gaara pulled back the white bed sheets and tucked Hinata in. He passed his rough fingers on her bangs, and when he saw an opening he softly kissed her, being cautious to not wake her up.

"Shizune!"

A woman with black short hair came out from behind a curtain appearing slightly annoyed,"Gaara? Who'd you beat up this time?"

Gaara rolled his sex god eyes and smirked at her, "Noone this time. My girlfriend fainted in lunch."

Shizune raised both her eyebrows and just sat there with her mouth shaped like an 'O'. " Girlfriend? What? Since when?"

Gaara devilishly smirked at her. "That's for me to know and for you to never figure out.", he said as he pulled up a chair next to a sleeping Hinata.

"Well, girlfriend or not, you're not staying here."

"But-"

"No. Karura will kill us both if she finds out I let you skip class so you can just drool over some pretty girl. Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Arggh. I hate my life!", Gaara said as he stood up and left the nurse's pouting . Shizune giggled to herself because of his unusual childlike behavior. She grabbed her lunch and left as the next elderly nurse filled in for the next shift.

A blonde haired boy stepped into the nurse's office. "Hey old hag, I need a band-aid. I got a paper cut."

"Old hag? Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, I thought it was Shizune here. It's just a joke." He said while awkwardly rubbing his neck. The much, older nurse just waved it off as nothing but a simple joke from a teen.

"Did you get a paper cut or did you give yourself a paper cut just to cut class?" Rika said.

"Ehh, same difference." Naruto looked down at Hinata. "Eh, she's still here? I thought she woke up."

"Aw, such a gentleman."

"Haha, I know, lady. So, I'm just going to sit here and wait for my dear, precious friend to wake up. But will you please write me an excuse? I just want to make sure she's okay.",

He didn't. He just wanted to skip class and not get in trouble. But whatever it takes to get out of class. He couldn't care less about the girl. He had no interest in her, but even if he did, he couldn't have her.

She was Gaara's girl. And noone took Gaara's belongings.

And those who did..well, their bodies still haven't been found yet.

The elderly nurse of course, believed him and his idiotic puppy eyes. As soon as the old hag took a nap, he lept out of the nurses window trying to chase down the pink haired beauty.

Shizune came back, and was getting absolutely frustrated. Gaara came in every 10 minutes just to check up on Hinata. She couldn't take it anymore, and was extremely tempted to leave.

A red head poked his head into the door, "Hey, Is Hinat-"

Shizune stood up and slammed her hands on her desk, "NO! SHE IS NOT! GO BACK TO CLASS! YES! SHE'S STILL BREATHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He stood blank faced at a fuming Shizune, he casually stepped back but not before mumbling something about her being too feisty.

"Shizune-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! OKAY!" She looked up from her desk, and saw Rika.

"Oh well, I'll just go then." she said turning around and heading towards the door.

"No, I'm sorry. Look I have to go, it's just this boy keeps coming in here, just to check up on this poor girl that he's infatuated with. Please tell her that he passed by a lot so maybe this incident won't happen again." Shizune said obviously frustrated.

"What's his name?"

"Arggh, stupid brat." She muttered as she walked away without answering The old hag's question.

Shizune's yelling had woken up the Sleeping Beauty, she looked around the room, and rubbed her blank white eyes like a child who had just woken up would.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Hinata didn't trust her voice enough to speak so she just meekly nodded her head . She hoped everything that happened that day, hadn't! The nurse kept talking but she wasn't listening until a certain arrangement of words caught her attention.

"-just left. Oh and, a spiky haired boy came by a lot just to check if you were okay. He seems to be very interested in you to be that worried about you."

Hinata tilted her head to the left in innocent confusion. She didn't know who she was talking about.

"Ano.. Can y-you please describe this person?"

"Hai. Strange markings on his face. Spiky hair. Nice eyes. a looker if I may add."

Okay, so there was a tiny smudge of sadness inside her that it wasn't the red head, but it was overtaken by a huge blob of happiness that it was the same guy from the cafeteria who tried helping her before. Hinata found herself smiling subconsciously and blushed a bright, red color.

Such a shame, really. The only girl Gaara has ever loved, was starting to gain feelings for his idiot best friend.

Only her fourth day here at Konoha High, and the school's most notorious, infamous, gang leader of the ,'Shinobi', had fallen for her, gained a new crush on a boy who didn't even know that she existed who was ,sadly, in love with that another girl, managed to piss off almost every female here, gained new enemies, and worst of all, she didn't even get to finish her lunch.

Poor girl.


	2. Not your girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Unfortunately) But I do own Gaara. Okay, no, I don't, but I wish I did. :Y

For the first time in Hinata's 16 years of living, she hoped that her father's routinely morning,'You're pathetic. Don't get in anyone's way etc' speech, lasted forever.

She wasn't looking forward to going back to Konoha High so when her father dismissed her earlier than usual, she wanted to smash her face against a brick wall.

Repeatedly.

She didn't want to face that unnamed boy. And that's the reason why she was hiding behind an old oak tree in front of Konoha High's entrance.

Gaara was patiently waiting for his 'girlfriend' to come to school sitting atop of Konoha's 10 ft high brick fence.

"Gaara! Get the hell off there. You're going to be late for homeroom. What are you doing up there anyways?" his older sister said as she walked by holding hands with a certain pineapple shaped headed boy.

"No, I'm waiting for Hinata."

"Hmph.. The Sabuku family sure is troublesome." his future brother-in-law said.

"Hm.. I wonder what mom will say wh-"

"Why does everyone keep threatening me through my mother?" He said as he jumped off and landed safely. He put his hands in his jean pockets, kicked the dirt floor with his army boots and walked behind the couple. Looking back one more time, hoping he'd get to see her today, he disappeared into the school doors.

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief that she was holding in as she saw the red head go inside the school. 'So his name is Gaara Sabuku...', she thought as she moved away from the tree, adjusted her backpack, and headed towards Konoha High's entrance doors.

"GAHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! IRUKA-SENSEI IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Hinata stopped, a pink blush tinted her face, and turned back realizing whose voice it was. Naruto. Of course. He was running 10 minutes late and was running at full speed ahead. He didn't even realize Hinata was standing there until a body collided with his. They both ended up on the dirt floor with him laying on top of her.

"Watch where you're goin- Oh, Hinata?!" Naruto said as he looked down to see who was the idiot who didn't move when they clearly saw him running in their direction. Blue eyes widened as he realized it was Hinata. Gaara's girl. He quickly stood up and lent her a rough, blistered hand. She took it and he stood her upright. She let his hand linger there, disappointed when the touch disappeared.

Naruto looked left, right, and left again, hoping Gaara hadn't seen what just happened.

He was too young to die.

He breathed out a long awaited sigh, and awkwardly scratched his head. "Sorry, Hinata. It's just I was caught up doing some very important things, and time just flew by."

"It's o-okay, Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said as she pushed a lock of dark blue hair behind her unpierced ear. They began to walk to the front double doors with Hinata fidgeting with her fingers and Naruto's arms behind his head.

"Haha, next time I'll just take the ramen to go."

"That's w-w-hy you're late? The very important thing..ano.. Was ramen?" She asked tilting her head to the left, eyebrows knitted together. Naruto stopped and grabbed her shoulders.

Blue met white.

"Ramen...Is the reason why I live." He said with a poker face. Hinata couldn't hold her laughter in, she just burst out giggling, and Naruto blushed asking Kami why he would tell her such an embarrassing thing.

"Haha.. Naruto-kun.. I'd like to th-thank you for.. Um... coming to see me...yesterday at the nurse's office. Th-that was very kind of you." She said trying her best to not stutter.

"Oh, don't mention it."

"No, really. Thank y-you."

"No, I mean really don't mention it. Especially in front of Gaara. I'm not exactly in the mood to get stabbed today." His eyes searching the premises once again for the red head.

Hinata laughed once again, thinking he was only joking. He had to be joking...Right?

HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, no.

Assumptions, Assumptions.

Naruto looked at wide-eyed like she was mental. Hadn't she heard the rumors of her boyfriend's victims? Didn't she know that Gaara truly IS a cold blooded killer? Was she not aware of the fact that her boyfriend had mercilessly killed hundreds of people from opposing gangs and got away with every single murder? Well, semi got away with it. Every single other gang wanted him dead. Especially, the Akatsuki.

Naruto just shrugged and thought, 'If she doesn't know now, well, I'm sure she'll find out very soon..'. He looked around in every direction just in case, Gaara was seeing him interact with his precious Hinata. He could feel a murderous aura staring at him, but he just shrugged it off, and thought of some more ways to get Sakura to finally agree to go on a date with him, completely forgetting about Hinata's presence.

A desk shattered into many tiny pieces. Everyone in Anko-sensei's class snapped their necks to the left closest seat in the back near a window.

Gaara had broken his desk.

Again.

But this time, it wasn't the lesson, the textbooks, another pathetic love letter from one of his hopeful fangirls , a gang fight, a fangirl stealing another one f his possessions etc. It was one of his closest friends flirting with his girl. Gaara saw her giggling and conversing more than she ever did with him. (But then again, what do you expect? She had fainted right after they had met! ) Another boy had made her laugh.. And what... Was that a blush?!

This was unacceptable. Oh, what was that? A pencil breaking?Another laugh. There goes his extra pen. A redder blush? Oh, and there's goes another desk destroyed by Gaara.

"...Is something wrong, Gaara?" his teacher asked him slightly (That was an understatement) afraid of her number one, genius student.

"Sensei, may I please be excused for a moment?" He calmly asked meeting her gaze. She nervously nodded (Knowing Gaara only said the word 'please' when he was pissed to the max) and held up the hall pass gesturing for him to simply come up and take it.

But noooOOOOOO. Gaara doesn't do 'simple'.

He stood up and opened the wide window that was right next to his brown desk. Or what used to be his desk. And jumped out, feet first. Gaara landed perfectly and headed to where Hinata and Naruto were.

Anko just continued her lesson like nothing had happened.

Hinata was almost at the door, safe from having to come in contact with Gaara, conversing with Naruto about Ramen. When two, slightly big hands slid around her thin waist and pulled her back, making her collide with a toned chest.

"Sorry to interrupt."

He wasn't.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Gaara trying to avoid his death glares and looked back at Hinata's horrified face, Gaara, Hinata, back at Gaara, and finished on Hinata's face.

"Hahahhahaha, Gaara, hey, You weren't interrupting anything because nothing was happening! Right, Hinata-chan? Hhahaaahah." He nervously said as he sent Hinata a pleading look that said 'Be careful with what you say next, your words can get me brutally killed'.

Hinata getting the message, nodded viciously at Naruto locking eyes with him.

Stupid girl. That only pissed Gaara off more.

Now they were exchanging silent messages. What was happening here? Gaara was not a happy camper. Not. At. All.

"Naruto, can you please leave me and my girlfriend alone so we can talk?" He asked, emphasizing on the word girlfriend, just so he could get the message.

'Leave us alone or I will slit your throat.'

"So... I'm just going to go.. Now." Naruto said, backing away slowly. As soon as his hand reached the cold door handle, he ran at the speed of light. Gaara chuckled at his friend's fear of him. He wouldn't really kill him. Maybe give him a black eye or leave him in the hospital for a couple days, but he wouldn't kill him.

It's not like Hinata had a crush on Naruto...right?

Gaara laid his chin on Hinata's shoulder and snuggled his face deeper into her hair, breathing in her nice scent.

"Um.. Sabuku-kun, c-c-can you..Um..let me go?" Hinata shyly asked, struggling to not faint. Gaara turned her so they were face to face. Well, face to face down. Hinata didn't dare look up.

"Call me Gaara."

Gaara just interlaced their fingers together and dragged her off.

"Sab- Gaa...Ra-kun, where are we going?Ano.. We're already late for class."

He set her against the brick entrance wall and put his hands against the wall with her head in the middle, blocking any attempts of escape.

"It doesn't matter. Today I waited for you and you never came."

"Ano.. I... I.."

"I was patiently waiting for you like the good boyfriend I am." He whispered as his sex god like face came closer to hers.

"B-b-b-b-b-boyfriend?!" Hinata stared wide-eyed at the beautiful, (obviously delusional), boy in front of her.

"Yes?" He asked tilting his head to the right.

"I-I don't.. Get it, Gaara-san."

"There's nothing to understand. I like you. You like me. We're dating."

"..You don't.. I- You! Me! Dating?" She said her thoughts all jumbled up. Gaara chuckled and pressed his mouth close to her left ear.

"You're cute when you're confused."

Hinata furiously blushed a deep red. "Th-thank you but...", Hinata bowed down her head," I can't return your feelings. I'm r-really sorry."

She closed her eyes shut, expecting a hard, cold slap across her delicate face from the menacing boy but after a while, noticing nothing was coming her way, she cracked open one white eye, and then another. Gaara was just blankly staring at her.

"Gaara-kun?"

Gaara was beyond confused. She didn't like him? But he was sure that...No,no. She did like him... Didn't she? Was there someone else?

"Hinata, do you like someone else, perhaps?"

"No, well, yes, but I .. Don't know."

Before he let out his manly, (emphasis on the 'manly' part) , tears stream down his face, he swallowed the imaginery lump of nothing and pulled his tears back into his eye sockets.

Gaara had gained a soft spot for the girl.

And soft was not a word you usually used to describe Gaara no Sabuku.

Gaara nodded and made a fist with his right hand. Hinata gasped thinking he was going to hit her. She braced herself for impact but nothing came. But then Gaara did punch something.

Oh, no, no. Gaara would never hit a girl. Gaara had punched the brick wall behind Hinata.

"I promise to forgive you, and forget what you just said if you agree to never see him nor talk to him again and to tell me who he is so that I can make sure that you never get tempted again.," his raspy voice said.

Hinata gulped, " .. I'm sorry. I can't be your girlf-friend... But y-y-you can have any other girl in the school. Y-you can choose one of them. They're so much more p-prettier than I am."

"But I don't want any other girl. I want you. Oh, and I think you're really pretty."

Hinata blushed once again and Gaara felt accomplished, smirking at the embarrassed, petite girl trapped in front of him.

"Thank you.. But.. Still.. I. I... like s-someone else, I'm r-r-really sorry! H-here! Have this." She said as she leaned up and went on her tippy toes and ATTEMPTED to press a soft, but firm, kiss on his smooth, right cheek.

But nothing ever goes the way Hinata wants them to.

Ever.

But then again, Gaara was at fault too, for what had happened next. He wasn't the best at comprehending people's actions therefore he couldn't tell what she was about to do. So he shifted his head closer to her face, to ask what she had wanted to give him.

**Next thing Hinata knows, Gaara's arms are around her and she has her hands in his blood colored hair and his lips are pressed against hers, moving in sync together.**

Fitting perfectly like they were meant for each other.

He licked her lower, plump lip and she was so stuck in the moment, she granted his tongue entrance. He pressed her closer to his toned body, as they explored eachother's mouths. It was magical. And tingles were running up and down Hinata's body. Gaara's knees were growing weak, and he felt as he was going to fall to the ground any second now. His heart was beating so loud, Hinata swore she could hear it. Fair enough, since he could hear her heart, betraying her, having a spasm on its own accord.

She had kissed him. Well, a kiss is a kiss, accidental or not.

She pulled away for air, and he rubbed his nose on hers back and forth, gathering air, ready to go in for another kiss. He leaned back in and she slid her hands back on his neck and pressed her lips to his perfectly molded ones once again, against her better judgment.

Her lips tasted sweet and his lips had a faint strawberry taste.

Oh, how he hated the need for oxygen at the moment. (The only reason on why he pulled away)

As soon as she caught her breath, her senses came flying back to her. "I..I have to go. So-s-sorry." She escaped his arms grasp. Gaara was too love struck to struggle when Hinata slipped right out of his arms, running to class.

Gaara smiled to himself as he watched the girl of his dreams, run to Konoha High's front double doors, almost tripping. Twice. He pressed his long fingers to his swollen lips.

Now he was 1717367181363637210372192837 36% positively, sure about four things.

had fallen in love with Hinata Hyuga.

Two. He was going to beat the crap out of Naruto later.

Three. He was going to find out who Hinata liked and get rid off him. Permanently. (Oh but don't worry, his gang is good at hiding bodies)

Four. His mother was going to beat the crap out of him for skipping class and breaking school property once again, when he came home.


	3. Unanswered questions

**Disclaimer: I almost owned Naruto but noooOOOOOO, Masashi Kishimoto just had to outbid me on eBay. But it's okay. I used the money I didn't spend on buying Naruto, on my neopets account. **

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and the follows!

As a gift to you wonderful people, I wrote this super long cute chapter! Enjoy! It's really funny! I'm also still taking requests for one-shots just send in which pairing and the situation (optional) and I'll do it. You can leave it in a review or in my ask box. ( ask )

Check out my other stories! Review :)

Why was Temari laughing hysterically on the floor while Kankuro struggled to prevent Gaara's hands from sliding around her neck in an attempt to kill her again, you ask?

Okay, well, let's rewind a couple of hours ago.

Gaara had marched straight up to his room as soon as he came home. He didn't care for his mother's screams directed to him. Something about destroying school property, scaring his teacher half to death but all he comprehended was 'Blah, blah, blah penis'.

Gaara lifted his laptop and brought it with him on top of his king size bed. Slightly (actually, extremely) upset that Hinata had purposely avoided him all day, he angrily started hitting his keyboard keys violenting typing some words in that would hopefully help him get the girl.

'How to make a girl who's obviously in love with you realize she's obviously in love with you!'

Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly what he should have typed. He rolled his eyes at the useless results all saying 'how to make a girl fall in love with you' and 'how to know if a girl loves you' etc.

She was already in love with him and he knows she loves him... She does right?

That's why she kissed him. Because she loved him. Eh. Probably.

(I guess the word 'accidental' wasn't in Gaara's dictionary.)

He scratched his head and heard a knock on his door.

"Mom?"

"Temari. She went out to buy more metal things to beat you with. All her usual pots have dents in them." (Compliments of the Sabuku family.)

"Come in then." He said as he sat up and grabbed a hold of his Mac and placed in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Can't I just want to bond with you? Like the loving sibling I am?" He glanced at her then back at his laptop.

"There's about sixty thousand dollars in the first drawer. Take as much as you'd like, now leave me alone. I'm busy." She laughed at took three packs of bills in rubber bands.

"Ne, thanks." She said as she sat on his bed. She took a peak at his computer and knitted her eyebrows together as she read the google results in bold. "How to make a girl want to kiss you again when she liked the first kiss, I think, but I'm pretty sure, cause I know I enjoyed the taste of her- what the hell is this?"

"Shush! Wikihow is teaching me the ways..."

"Does any of this have to do with a certain Hyuga girl, perhaps?" she said as she winked at him. He blankly scrolled through the very desperate pages of Google results and subconsciously nodded.

"Awww. Poor Gaara." She said as she pat his red locks of hair. "Crushing on someone who isn't after you, tough isn't it?"

Gaara's head snapped towards her and he slammed the poor abused laptop shut.

"What the hell are you talking about? Hinata likes me back!"

"Hmm.. Has she said she had feelings for you?"

Gaara awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a pint tint resting on his cheeks. "N-no. BUT, she did kiss me. So that must mean she holds some feelings for me.."

"Have you maybe thought, this is just a theory I'm throwing out there, that.. It was an accident?"

"Impossible."

Temari sighed and stood up, counting the money in her hands. "Did she perhaps run away after you two had kissed?"

Gaara's face remained stoic as he blankly stared at her.

"...That proves nothing."

Temari laughed at her younger brother's unwillingness to admit the poor girl just didn't have feelings for the guy. She felt bad though, because Hinata was too young to die. If her brother found out she didn't exactly 'reciprocate' his feelings, tears would be shed, triggers would be pulled and funerals would be held.

She had decided his big sister letting him down gently would be the be for the best.

"It's pretty obvious who she truly likes." His luminescent green eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets with his mouth in a tight, thin line.

"Who?"

**TEMARI! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!**

"He's someone really close to you..."

NO!NO!NO!

"Tell me."

NONONO! We'd all prefer it if you don't!

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Aw, great. Congratulations, you've just cut off Naruto's life span by about 70 years.

"Oh and just a friendly reminder that murder is illegal."

That hadn't stopped him before.

She turned the door knob and walked out of his large room. 'That'll teach the blonde headed idiot not to interrupt me and Shikamaru's dates.' she thought whistling as she went down the Sabuku mansion's stairs.

Gaara was appalled at how stupid his sister was.

His beautiful, angelic, Hinata, chasing the boy who'd go around table by table in Ichiraku's Ramen shop for people's leftovers.

No, impossible.

Well, this morning,they had been acting suspicious, exchanging secret messages ( which Gaara had so desperately wanted to be a part of with the deduction of Naruto), and skipping class together.

All things that he had read about in the Internet that teenage couples usually do.

Oh, and there was that blush on Hinata's face which disappointedly wasn't for him.

Oh, poor Gaara.

Reality had just punched him right in the coconuts. The only girl he had ever had romantic feelings for, had romantic feelings for his idiot best friend.

He didn't know what to do.

Yes, the option of killing him was still available but he really didn't want to result to that.

Well, not until the next chapter anyways.

Gaara opened his laptop and angrily started pushing buttons once again.

'How to make a girl fall in love with you when she's in love with your idiot best friend who doesn't even deserve her and who's in love with a hot headed woman and how should I make Sakura fall for Naruto so that I can have Hinata to myself and fast? I'm an impatient person. One week and, or under. Thanks'

Hmm.. That'll do.

The more specific he was when typing into the google search bar the better...(right?) (No.)

Gaara, sit your perfectly molded ass down. Google isn't Siri.

Throughout the whole night, (even when his mom barged him and smacked him for not listening to her) , Gaara just kept typing in ridiculous, extremely specific questions on google on ways to get Hinata.

It went from 'How to make a Hyuga family member to fall in love with you' to 'What's so much better about him than me? I am Gaara no Sabuku. I get what I want. Always. It's not fair.'

Yep. Now he wasn't even asking questions, he was just ranting to google.

The insomniac threw his laptop against the wall and laid in bed thinking of all the differences between him and Naruto.

What made Naruto so much better than him? What did he have that Gaara didn't? (Besides Hinata's heart)

He got it. He finally knew how he was going to get Hinata to fall for him.

All he had to do was discreetly make his way to Temari's make up bag.

The next morning everyone was in the Sabuku kitchen eating breakfast when Gaara made his way to his regular chair. No one spared him a secondly glance except Temari whose orange juice now covered Kankuro's face.

"BAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! WHAT THE HELL... HAHAHHA DID YOU DO TO YOUR FACE?" She said clutching her stomach.

Everyone at the table looked at Gaara and burst out laughing.

After hours and hours of scrolling through the Internet and thinking thoroughly , Gaara did find out what Naruto had that he didn't.

Eyebrows.

Perhaps Hinata had an eyebrow fetish of some sort or there was an ancient curse in the Hyuga house that no female Hyuga could fall for an eyebrow-less boy.

Gaara had found black eyeliner in one of the upstairs bathrooms.

The notorious gang leader had drawn horribly drewn eyebrows on his eyebrow bone. He didn't know what kind of eyebrows Hinata would like, so he thought he would put a little variety of each in his. His right eyebrow was about 2 cm high, and bushy, and way to long. While his left eyebrow was at a lower proportion, arched and thin.

And that is how Temari ended up on the floor in tears with her brother attempting to kill her. Karura didn't even mind. She was too busy pounding the extravagant dinner table with her fists in laughter.

"Why would you-?! Hahaha." She said as she stood up and headed to leave the room, shaking her head. His chuckling father put down his newspaper and followed in his wife's footsteps, "Don't get any blood on the floor."

"Hhahah, Gaara, do you suddenly desiring eyebrows, have anything to do with Hinata?" he said as he pried Gaara's hands off Temari's neck.

"Ugh, stupid Internet! I'm not going to school!" he said as he left the room marched up the spiral stairs, taking his shirt off in the process.

"Kankuro, for everyones' safety, I think we should really get rid of Gaara's Internet accessibility."

A vein popped on his forehead since he could still hear his siblings' laughter. He went inside his private bathroom and splashed water on his eyebrows in an attempt to be eyebrow less again, with no success.

What was this witchery, you ask?

Waterproof eyeliner.

He angrily rubbed his 'eyebrows' with the back of his hand.

While Gaara was locked in his room, contemplating ways to kill his siblings, Hinata wasn't having the best day either. Turns out a certain unnamed-for-now fangirl had witnessed that accidental kiss and now everyone knew.

Buckets of dirty water were thrown at her, she was constantly being tripped, death glares had been stabbing at her all day etc.

The classics.

And now she was being cornered by a group of vicious fangirls right where the kiss had happened.

"Stay away from Gaara-kun!" said Karin as she yanked Hinata's long indigo colored hair.

"Ow! I-I-I don't even l-like him." she said earning yet another slap to the face, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't lie to us. We know you kissed him. "

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"I-it was an a-a-ccident. I swear.." she barely managed to get out.

"You lying bitch! Just back off Gaara, shrivel up and die! " said Sakura as she raised her hand to slap her already swollen red cheeks.

"Hinata! Where are you~?" said a blonde spiky haired boy as he looked for Hinata.

"Tch! Looks like you got saved this time but you won't be so lucky next time." Ino put away her switch blade and pushed Hinata to the floor. Sakura kicked her one more time before the girls snickered and walked away.

Hinata slowly got up, with the support of the brick wall behind her, dusting the dirt off her clothes. Naruto spotted her and waved as he made his way to her.

"Are you okay? You look a little.. Beat up."

Oh, the irony.

Hinata waved her hands in denial, "I just f-f-fell. Clumsy me. Haha." Naruto wasn't convinced by that fake laugh but he just brushed it off as nothing.

Idiot.

"What d-did you need me f-for?" she said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Anko sensei wants you to go deliver Gaara's homework to his house since he didn't come to school. I would do it but I have club practice ."

He didn't. He just felt like Gaara would most likely beat him up after yesterday's morning events.

He wasn't even in any clubs.

"I-I don't think that's a very good idea. He kind of scares m-" she timidly said.

"Please Hinata-chan! I know you can do it. For me, please?" he said pouting out his lower lip.

A faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks, "Well, o-oka-"

"Thanks Hinata-chan. You're the best! Here's his address." he handed her a yellow post it note and 3 textbooks with a paper attached to each one and left. Just like that.

And now she was standing before the Sabuku mansion debating on whether or not to knock.

"Sir, someone is here to see you." his butler, Kai, had said outside of his room's door.

"Sucks for them. Tell them to go away.", the shirtless boy said sulking, tangled in his black satin bed sheets.

"As you wish, sir."

Staring out window he saw the reason for his sulking carrying seemingly heavy books. He happily snapped up pulling his sheets away from his body.

He formed an an X with his arms in front of his head and smashed through the window.

The Sabuku servants knew that sound. The sound of another window in Gaara's room breaking. None in a hurry to get a broom, they've been through this 637282827 already.

R.I.P Gaara's window. Again.

He hit the ground,( a 10 out of 10), and ran barefoot to the unaware girl. He gently tapped on her shoulder. The poor girl turned around and shrieked, fell over on the dirt floor. Her belongings spilling everywhere.

"Sorry to have frightened you. Let me help you. What are you doing here? Not-! Not that I mind that you're here or anything!" he said as he leaned down and grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks G-g-gaara-kun." She took her eyes off the ground and then her eyes subconsciously went up to his muscular chest. (Not that she minded.)

"Gaara! Y-you're bleeding. What happened?"

"Hm?", he looked down to see hundreds of tiny shards of glass digging into his bleeding chest. "Oh, that, I jumped out a window." he said as if that was the most casual thing ever.

"We r-really n-need to get that bandaged up. And...you.. Ano... Really need to st-top jumping through windows."

He chuckled and shook his head. She reached down and quickly gathered everything in her arms. Gaara took everything she was carrying in one swift move and slung her heavy backpack over his left shoulder.

"Let's go inside. What are you doing here anyways?" he asked as he led the way inside. "Kai! I need you to-"

"We're already on it, sir." he said as he passed the two slightly blushing teens with a broom and a garbage bag. Gaara's back faced Hinata as he led the way to his room. He walked in first with Hinata in tow.

He set everything down, and she looked around the room. Band posters all over the black walls, huge bed, remnants of a window that used to be, and a door leading to another room.

"Gaara-kun, d-do you have a first aid k-kit so I c-can treat your wounds?" still not daring to look him in the eyes. His heart quickened its already quick pace. He pointed to the door and she nodded with her head down. He roughly took out all the pieces of glass from his chest and a few from his arms. She came back seconds later and he sat down on his bed. She stood up before him, pouring alcohol on cotton balls, and lightly touching his wounds.

Whimpering every once and a while at the sensation of the burn, "I-I'm s-sorry Gaara-k-." She had decided to finally steal a glance or two at his face.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAARA WHAT DID YOU DO TO? HAHAAHA WHY? WHAT? HAHAHA." She said backing away and laughing just as his older sister had done earlier. He puffed out his cheeks with air in embarrassment and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She wiped away the happy tears from her eyes, "W-what are those smudges on your forehead?"

" My eyebrows..." he said barely audible.

"Why w-would you draw eyebrows on yourself?"

"So you would like me..." He mumbled and looked away, "I-I tried to take it off but.." She giggled and gently untangled his hands.

"I-l-like you b-better without eyebrows. Ano.. S-s-stand up for me please." He nodded and stood up. Hinata smiled up at the much taller boy and then grabbed a bandage roll. She started to bandage his chest all around starting from the bottom to the top. As she kept rolling the bandage, she kept sliding an arm behind his back and bringing the roll to her other hand. Repeating the process over and over again, aware of the close proximity of her face and his rising chest.

He leaned down pressing his forehead against hers, and looked her straight in the eyes, "Do you have feelings for someone? Romantically, I mean. If you do, don't worry. I won't kill him. This I promise you."

She thought maybe if he knew that she had feelings for someone else, his feelings for her would vanish. A part of her deep inside didn't want his feelings for her to disappear but she thought maybe this was for the best.

She slowly nodded, trusting his words.

Stupid girl.

Well, he said he wouldn't kill him. He didn't promise anything about not beating the living daylight out of the guy.

"I see." he said. He pulled his forehead away, in defeat, and looked the other way. Hinata saw the hurt look on his face and felt a pang of guilt hit her. She slid her hand on his cheek to make him face her again. Just as she was about to say some comforting words, a woman with shoulder length hair sandy brown hair burst in.

"Gaara! Why the hell didn't you go to scho-Oh. Oh my. Who is this?" she said as she noticed a petite girl looking extremely smug with her youngest son.

Gaara mentally face palmed himself for not locking the door, "Mom! Get ou-"

She sent him a murderous glare that cut him off as he gulped. She sent the girl a warm smile and put down the butcher knife she was holding on his cabinet near the door.

Hinata quickly pushed Gaara back with his shoulders, being cautious not to hurt his wounds. Her face stained with red.

"I-I... We weren't do a-anything, I swear!" She said as she wailed her arms in denial.

Karura giggled and winked at them, "It's okay, if you were. Don't let me interrupt anything."

You see Karura, never in her 40 years of living, ever, had she seen Gaara look at a girl, the way he looked at Hinata, and with a blushing face nonetheless. She was starting to wonder if her youngest son was gay, not that she would love him any less if he was.

Karura, I know you're happy that Gaara has found someone he really likes but please..stop embarrassing Gaara in front of his future wife.

"Mom! I'm sorry, Hinata.", a noticeable deeper blush made it's way to Gaara's face.

"It's a-alrig-"

"So your name's Hinata? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." she quickly said.

"Yes." he said, earning a soft slap to the chest from Hinata.

"Gaara! We t-talked about that." she whispered as she fidgeted with her fingers.

He chuckled at her and then returned to his usual stoic face. "I mean, no. No, she is not."

'Well, not yet anyways.' he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm just going to be leaving you two love birds alone. I think Kankuro has some condoms you kids can us-"

"Mom!" he said as he swung Hinata's heavy backpack at her, purposely missing.

"Haha, just kidding. But if you do knock her up, I'm going to really use this." she said as she held up the butcher's knife again. She laughed and left the two completely red faced teens by themselves.

"Hinata, I am so sorry. She... She's just crazy." he desperately said.

Hmm.. Now we know where he gets it from.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-it's okay, G-Gaara-kun. She w-was just joking around. I have to leave a-anyways." she said as she picked up her backpack from his bedroom's floor.

"I can take you." he said grabbing his keys and leather jacket off his bedside table.

"Thanks, but Ano.. Neji is already outside waiting for me, in his c-c-car." she said as she left the red head with his mouth in an 'O' shape.

Gaara's brow bone twitched and his lower lip quivering, "Wait, Hinata! Who the hell is Neji?! What is he to you?! Is he the guy that you have feelings towards?" He sighed knowing she was long gone from the door. He looked out his well, window hole, and stared at the poor girl as she left the mansion, bowing to the servants cleaning up the remnants of what used to be his window. He saw her enter black Nissan X-terra riding shotgun with a long haired boy driving. He couldn't quite make out his face though.

Hm... Looks like he'd live another day or two.

Though, I can't say the same for his car.

Gaara took out his white iPhone 4S and dialed the ramen lover. "Naruto. What? I'm not calling for that, but I will have a private talk with you about it tomorrow. Gather up all the 'Shinobi' and tell them I give them direct orders to search for a black Nissan X-terra with the license plate of XXX-XXX in Konoha. If someone finds it, they pulverize it to a pulp...Are you perhaps, questioning me? That's what I thought. Good-bye."

He blankly went inside Temari's bathroom and found make-up wipes to get rid of those awful eyebrows. He went back to his room, and put on a plain white tee that hugged his chest.

He cracked his knuckles and then his neck, putting on his black leather jacket.

Hinata should really not leave his questions unanswered.


	4. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would unicorns and rainbows.**

**Furious is not a word you use to describe Hinata Hyuga.**

Ever.

But that's not the situation at hand here. She could deal with her family members talking crap about her, lazy people pressuring her into doing stuff for their benefit, but THIS...

This was just, infuriating.

Some hooligans led by a certain red head had destroyed her cousin's car. So she had to walk two miles to school, than the usual block since her cousin dropped her off a block away from Konoha High. Then in spur of her dad's anger (for being the one to have to pay for the damages), he had threatened to kick her out when she didn't do anything!

The bastard.

She clenched her fists so hard, her knuckles turned white. Well, whiter. She hung her head low, entering Konoha High's outside entrance. She lifted her murderous gaze up to see a certain about-to-be-dead red head holding a huge bouquet of red roses, leaning against a brick wall with Temari.

"Do you think these will be to her liking?" Gaara asked his older sister as he saw Hinata coming his way.

"Gaara. You're an idiot."

I agree.

"Don't you think she's going to be mad, that we destroyed her boyfriend's car?" Temari asked, shaking her head with her arms crossed.

He lightly shrugged, "She probably has no idea that it was us. We didn't even make noise when we tore it apart."

"Guess we're going to find out right about...now."

Hinata speed walked to Gaara. He held out the bouquet of red roses. "These are for y-"

She lifted her head up, tears in her eyes. She harshly grabbed the 50 roses wrapped up in a white covering, and slammed the bouquet on the floor, stomping on it with her grey boots, much to the siblings' surprise.

She breathed in, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STINKIN FLOWERS. WHO THE HELL BUYS THAT MANY ROSES ANYWAYS?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE FLOWERS! YOU CALLED UP SOME FAVORS AND DESTROYED NEJI'S CAR...B-B-BECAUSE HE GAVE ME A RIDE HOME INSTEAD OF YOU?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE E-EXTREMELY HOT DOESN'T MEAN I'M INTERESTED. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO OFF AND D-DESTROY OTHER PEOPLES' CARS. I... I... I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A... GOLF CART. I COULDN'T CARE LESS. YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!" She huffed out,( proud of herself for not stuttering as often as she usually did), unaware of the crowd that had formed in her surroundings.

Ouch.

That hurt... Even if she did call him hot.

Temari stared wide-eyed at her little brother, awaiting his reaction, wondering whether she should call 911 before things got...messy.

He stoically tilted his head, his lips in a tight line, ""May I ask…how I ruined your life…exactly?"

Hinata had snapped.

And... Was that.. A twitch in her eye?

She slammed her hands down in the middle of the air, tears streaming down her face, "L-leave me alone. I h-h-hate you."

Liar.

She turned around, the crowd moving to make an exit for her. Gaara in suit, behind her. He reached for her wrist, but she pulled away as if she just been burned.

He dug his hands into his pockets and just walked beside her.

He clearly did not comprehend the concept of 'Leave me alone'. "So... This Neji of yours, is he the object of your affection?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks, head hung low, "He's just my o-older, gay c-cousin."

Woah. Plot twist.

Gaara mentally face palmed himself. "I'm sorry for being selfish. I was just jealous because I want you all to myself."

Hinata sighed, "G-gaara-kun, Can you just l-leave me alone to think for a while?"

He nodded and turned back around, arriving to class on time.

Halfway through Anko's lesson, his phone vibrated. He slid his hand into his pocket, and checked the text he had just received.

From: Private number

'Check out your window ;)'

His head snapped to the window right on time to see Hinata walking on the sidewalk in circles, when a black van stopped in front of her. The side door slid open revealing a smiling blonde headed boy staring right at Gaara, he harshly grabbed Hinata and threw her fragile body into the black van.

And this just happened in a matter of seconds.

From: Private Number

'If you want your girlfriend back, come to the Akatsuki warehouse with $100,000 tonight at midnight. Unless you want your precious Hinata to become a useless corpse'

Gaara slammed his hands on his desk, putting his phone away. "May I be excused?"

Anko sighed, and nodded, not bothering to hold up the hall pass knowing he'd just use the window again. Gaara opened the window but then he hesitated and shut it closed again.

He walked up to her desk, all curious eyes on him, asked her where the pass was and left.( Chances are, she's not getting that pass back.)

Through the classroom door. Down the empty school corridors. Like a normal sane person.

Hinata had said she didn't want him going through windows anymore. Therefore, he wouldn't.

As Gaara made his way outside, he texted all Shinobi members.

To: Shinobi

'Hinata. Kidnapped. Akatsuki. Outside. NOW.'

Less than 3 minutes later, all of them showed up. Gaara nodded at them, giving them instructions on how things would play out.

Shit just got real.

To say Hinata was scared shitless, was an understatement. The poor girl was petrified. There was duct tape on her mouth and rugged rope bound on her ankles, knees and wrists. She was thrown in a dark room, with no windows, nor light whatsoever. Tears streamed down her pale face. If she was killed by the cloaked kidnappers, her family wouldn't care. She had no friends to care.

There was only one thing that was running through her mind.

If they did kill her, the last thing she told Gaara was that she hated him and she wanted him to leave her alone.

She leaned back down on the wall next to her. Well, attempted to lean back, her arms were in the way of her being able to do so.

A loud glass shattering noise was made. Hinata's head snapped up as she heard fighting outside the empty room.

"Where the hell is she?" said one familiar voice.

"Where's the money?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"We told you to come alone!"

"Naruto, Shino, check all the rooms!"

"Roger that, Gaara!"

Outside the room she was locked in, bodies were splattered all over the floor. Gunshots were fired, knives clunk together, blood was dripping, and fists met with faces.

"Where's the money, Gaara? Is your precious wittle virgin girl not worth it?" said Deidara as he pointed a gun to Gaara's head.

Gaara took off the safety of his gun that was pressed to Deidara's head. "The money is not an issue. " He reached into his right pocket and threw large bills in the air, landing all over the Akatsuki warehouse. "Take it all, I couldn't care less about the money. But I swear if you as so harm one little hair on her head, I will personally rip your fucking head off."

As Deidara was distracted awestruck at all the money scattered around the empty warehouse, Gaara reached into his pocket once again and brought out a switchblade. He plunged it into Deidara's chest, twisting it much to Deidara's dismay.

He fell to the floor, cursing Gaara as Sasori came and helped him. Gaara turned around, having to fight off a guy with piercings all over.

As all 'Shinobi' were fighting with the Akatsuki, Naruto was shouting for Hinata. Shino was preoccupied with a blue haired woman trying to stab him. Naruto opened door after door, trying to find Hinata, then he came to a sturdy, locked door.

"Hinata?! Are you in there?"

Hinata nodded her head, but then mentally face palmed herself for doing so. She tried to speak but only muffled noises came out.

Naruto took a bobby pin out of his pocket and tried to pick the lock. "Found her! I think..."

As soon as Gaara heard him, he leapt up the stairs to where Naruto's voice was coming from, dodging all the bullets fired at him. He found Naruto kneeling down in front of a steel door trying to pick the lock. Gaara pushed him out of the way, and kept pushing the door on his side until it opened. As soon as they went inside the room, they saw Hinata crying in the corner. They ran up to her, Gaara used his switchblade to cut the ropes tied on her body. A young man who had a similar resemblance to Sasuke,(another extremely attractive Shinobi member), came in and tried to point his gun at Hinata. Gaara ran up to him, kicking the gun out of his hand and punching him unconscious.

"The only reason I didn't kill you for attempting to kill Hinata, is because Sasuke wishes to do so." He said to the unconscious body, and made his way to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto placed his fingers on the duct tape over her mouth.

"This might hurt a little.." He yanked it off, resulting in a ear curling scream from Hinata. Gaara punched Naruto square in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked as he rubbed his cheeks in a soothing manner.

"You hurt her, dumbass."

Of course, it's going hurt. It's duct tape.

Gaara tried to get her to stand up, but she pulled away, then plunged her head into his chest.

No,no. Not Gaara's.

Naruto's chest.

"I-I-I-I-I..."

Gaara 'tch'd and stood up. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Let's go. We're taking you home. What's your address?"

She just viciously shook her head. "Uh.. Gaara? I don't think she wants to go home tonight." Gaara nodded and gestured for them to follow him, stepping on Itachi on his way out. Naruto lifted up Hinata bridal style and followed Gaara.

Gaara gathered up all the Shinobi and told them their mission was accomplished. Everyone quickly got out, piling into their expensive cars and driving away. Naruto put down a shivering Hinata, and nervously scratched his head. Gaara didn't leave until he made sure everyone else got out. When he noticed Naruto and Hinata stopping, he stopped too.

"Um, actually I failed my drivers license test so I came with Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, and Tenten... There's no more room in the car... So you're going to have to ride with Gaara on his motorcycle..." He awkwardly said as he left her standing there pointing to Gaara's motorcycle.

Hinata was really starting to question her taste in guys. Specifically, her taste in blonde headed ramen-loving idiots.

Hinata nodded to noone and walked up to Gaara's motorcycle. He just handed her a black helmet, identical to lifted her fragile body onto his Harley, and then got on it.

"I know you hate me, but if you don't hold on to me, you're going to die. And we have approximately 2 minutes before the Akatsuki reload up on ammo, call for backup and -" he was cut off with a squeeze of his chest. Hinata was clinging onto him (much to his enjoyment) as if her life depended on it.

Ohh, but it did.

He revved up the engine, and went 96 miles in a 50 mph zone. He made his way to the front of the extravagant cars and led them to the 'Shinobi' hideout two hours away.

"We're here." said Gaara as he turned off his motorcycle, and got off, one leg at a time. He took off his helmet, set it down then took off Hinata's helmet revealing her tear stained face. Gaara silently helped her off the Harley and nodded to go follow him.

The 'Shinobi' hideout was also a warehouse. But waaaay bigger. It almost looked like a mansion.

Almost.

Gaara took out his keys and opened the door for everyone to come in. As soon as everyone came in, he looked at everyone. "Is anyone hurt?"

A few hands raised, and Gaara nodded. "Hanare! We need you in the living room. Bring your medical tools."

A woman with long dark green hair came inside the room with a small suitcase. "Line up." Everyone was checked, and bandaged up. "Okay, so no major injuries here. My work is done here. If you need me, you know where to find me."

She left as quick as she came. Everyone went their separate ways into the warehouse. "Kiba, show Hinata her room. The one next to mine."

Kiba nodded and gestured for Hinata to follow her. He led her upstairs to a huge room, and went inside, Hinata in tow. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, there's "toiletries" and stuff in the drawers. Gaara is right next door if you need anything. Or just scream out and one of us will come."

"l-Um... C-c-can you explain... What..."

Kiba laughed and nodded,"You see, Gaara is a gang leader. Have you ever heard of the notorious 'Shukaku'? He leads the Shinobi. That's whole place? Gaara bought it, just so some of us could have a place to sleep at night. He even rents out a nurse, to be here 24/7 just in case we get injured. He restocks the food in the kitchen every week, he pays for our school tuitions, and if we ever get in some trouble, he bails us out... I admire the guy. Yeah, he's a little, uhh... misunderstanding at times but he's a good guy. You should feel special to have him chase after you. Gaara looks after us, and we look after him. So if you break his heart, we're going to brutally kill you with our bare hands." He said with a smile.

Hinata stare wide eyed at him, as he laughed and said good bye. She fell back on the king sized bed and snuggled into the warm white sheets. A soft knock awoke her from her daydream.

"C-c-come in..."

The brown door opened to reveal Gaara, with a tray in his hands. The tray was full of pancakes, bagels, a cheeseburger, fries, fried chicken, ice-cream, and a water bottle. He came in, and shut the door with his boot. He walked up to her bed, and held out the tray of various food in her direction. She sat up, a fluffy pillow in the middle of her back and the headboard.

"I didn't know what you preferred, so I just.. Put a little bit of everything."

She took the tray from his hands, a tingling feeling going through her body at the contact. "Th-thank you."

He nodded and attempted to leave.

Key word: attempted.

Hinata tugged on the back of his white tee splattered with blood. He turned around and she let go of the the hem of his 'All Time Low' t-shirt. She lifted up the expensive blankets and patted the bed. He warmly smiled at her, and sat down next to her. Niether spoke a word, as she ate. When she finished eating, he stood up and grabbed the tray. He set it down on the nightstand beside her bed. He opened a drawer and got out a white towel and a new toothbrush, still in its packaging. He gave them to her, and grabbed the tray. "I'll be right back after you take a shower."

Hinata grabbed the things and left the room in tow, after Gaara left with the empty tray. After Hinata did her business, she poked her head out, checking the hallway left and right, for anyone. She walked to where she thought her room was and opened the door.

She was expecting an empty room, not an almost naked Gaara.

She had opened the wrong door.

Gaara had his hands in his hair, ruffling it, with a towel hanging on his lower abdomen, showing the 'V' shaped on his toned lower body half.

"I-I! Sorry!" Hinata scrambled to get the door open and entered her room. A bright, red tint on her face, as she flopped down on the bed. Less than 5 minutes a knock was heard on her bedroom door.

She slapped her face twice, trying to slap the embarrassment out of her face. "C-come in!"

A shirtless Gaara walked in, holding some clothes. "Here. These were Temari's before she outgrew them."

He handed them to her, and nodded to leave. "Goodnight, Hinata. Sweet dreams."

She smiled at him, "Thank y-you. Sweet d-dreams to you t-too."

He smiled warmly at her, and left. Hinata slipped on a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, keeping on her undergarments. She turned off the light, and snuggled into bed. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't sleep. She turned on the light, and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand.

1:32 A.M.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed one of the thick blankets, wrapping it around herself, and turned off the light. She left the room, mentally bracing herself. She opened Gaara's room's door. She closed the door and went up to Gaara's bed. She poked at his chest until he opened an eye.

"Hm? What's wrong, Hinata?"

She shook her head, "Can I s-sleep here... With y-you?"

He chuckled and moved over to the other side of the bed, raising the blankets so she could hop in. She threw her blanket over the bed, and made her way under the sheets. Gaara resisted his urges to cuddle with her and kept his hands to his sides.

Hinata had other plans.

She grabbed his bruised left arm and wrapped it around her small frame and snuggled closer to his bandaged chest. He stared awe-struck at her actions until a smile made its way onto his face. He let his head fall on hers and intertwined his right hand with the hand resting on her chest.

This felt...right.

Hinata leaned up, eyes closed, "Gaara...?"

"Yes?"

"I l-lied. I don't hate you."

He pat her head in a soothing manner with his left hand, "I know. I know... I'm sorry too. I went through a window today with my Harley Davidson at the Akatsuki warehouse even though you didn't want me to."

"I-it's okay. Ah-and I'm sorry a-about this m-morning. And th-thank you for saving me. Y-you didn't really ruin my l-life. The flowers y-you got me were r-really pretty. I ruined them. I-I'm sorry. I'm really s-sorry about the flowers. I d-don't know what came over me when I saw y-you holding them o-out towards me. I'm sorry."

The whole night she just apologized and apologized about the flowers, and he just comforted her until she fell asleep, Gaara in tow.

It was the best damn sleep either of them had ever had.

Hinata woke up, feeling a mysterious warmth surrounding her. She looked up and saw Gaara's adorable sleeping face. She cautiously pressed her soft lips to his right cheek, subconciously.

Hinata tried to get out of bed, but Gaara had a tight hold on her. Not tight enough to hurt her but just tight enough that she had to pry his possessive hands off her body.

She went back to her room, grabbing the towel, toothbrush and some of the clothes Temari had lent her.

After she finished dressing and grabbing some money out of her uniform skirt, she went down to the living room to find Kiba playing with his humongous dog. She tapped on his shoulder catching his attention.

"Kiba, c-can you take me somewhere?"

He threw her a toothy grin, and lifted up his keys. "Let's ride."

Gaara woke up to an empty cold bed.

Had everything been just a dream?

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he spotted one of her blankets. He went into the shower, smiling to himself.

After he got ready, he checked Hinata's empty room, and followed the sweet aroma to the dining room.

Still no Hinata.

He was just about to leave when he spotted cookies in clear plastic bags with names on them.

"Naruto."

"Tenten."

"Shino. "

"Lee."

"Shikamaru."

"Temari."

He read off all bag after bag, name after name; but not one was directed to Gaara. He intently stared at the cookies until he ripped up all the bags, eating all the baked, chocolate chip cookies.

He didn't even like cookies.

Oh, the irony.

Hinata walked in, with more bags in her hands when she saw Gaara angrily stuffing his face at an alarming rate.

"G-gaara?!"

He looked up, crumbs falling from his 'O' shaped mouth. "I can explain."

She sat down giggling in one of the dining table's chairs, with a hand under her jaw keeping her head up. "P-please do. Those c-cookies were a 'thank you' for s-s-saving me"

Gaara licked his plump lips, (where Hinata's attention was currently aimed at), "Well, I saw these scattered on the dining table, and there was one for everybody apart from me! I knew you made them because you're the only one here who knows how to cook. I got a little jealous.."

She laughed and stood up. She entered the kitchen and then came back seconds later, with a frosted cake in her hands. She placed it on the table, and shyly smiled at him, fidgeting with her fingers. "The c-cookies were for everyone e-else. I baked this cake f-for you."

Gaaras' eyes lit up, with happiness. "Why did you make me a cake and the others, cookies?" he said with a blush on his face.

"Well, I-I... You're-" her angelic voice was cut off with people running inside the dining room.

"What's that delicious smell?"

"I want some of whatever you're making."

"Me too!"

Gaara's deathly glares shut them right up.

"Is this a bad ti- Cake?! You baked us a cake?"

"No! Naruto, she made me a cake, and she made you guys cookies."

Naruto laughed winking at Hinata, (Gaara didn't see that, luckily), "So where are the cookies?"

Hinata started to hysterically laugh, pointing at Gaara, accusingly. Naruto confusingly shifted his gaze to Gaara.

A mischievous smirk staining his crumb filled face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hinata giggled at his response, "H-here, you g-g-guys can have the cake."

Gaara's eyes snapped up to meet Hinata's. " No! That's mine!"

Temari laughed and eyed him suspiciously," Gaara! You don't even like sweets. You hate them!"

He stared daggers into her head, "I don't care! It's still mine! Here. Go eat out." He handed her his fat wallet.

After everyone said their thanks, he turned back to a giggling Hinata. "What are you laughing at?"

She shook her head, shyly biting her lower lip. Gaara walked closer to her, pressing his lips near her ear, "I'll give you a reason to laugh then."

He began to viciously tickling her, resulting in her running away. He chased her around the dining room. He caught up to her, tickling her resulting in hysterical laughter.

"St-stop!" She managed to get out.

"...Alright. I'll stop.." he blankly said putting his hands in his pockets.

Hinata winced at the loss of contact, "N-no! Don't.."

Was this girl bipolar or what?

Oh well, I guess Gaara's into 'bipolar'.

He smiled at her, and tackled her to the floor making sure he didn't hurt her. He straddled her, her eyes on his lips centimeters away from hers. He placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb on it.

"May I...kiss you?... Please?"

She gulped and nodded, shifting her gaze to meet his lustful eyes. He lowered his head and their lips met.

She placed her hands in his hair and kissed him back.

And again.

And again.

You see where I'm going with this.

Gaara licked her swollen lips, wanting to deepen the kiss.

"Hey, We forgot to ask if you guys wanted any-Woah!"

Hinata opened her light lavender eyes to see Naruto at the doorway, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

Who can blame him?

He was on top of her, hair disheveled, panting for air , his tongue sticking out and her mouth opened, awaiting for his tongue...

Even I think that's pretty... Um... Suggestive.

Yeah. That'a the word.

Hinata looked at Gaara, and 2 seconds later. She was out.

A vein popped up on his forehead, and he glared at Naruto as he backed away. "You scared her!"

"I didn't do anything!" he said as he tried to leave the room without being killed.

"You made her faint just when- Arghh!" he said as he chased down Naruto around the building.

"I'm sorry! My ramen is waiting for me! Nooooo!" he screamed as the murderous Gaara caught up to him.

If there is ONE thing that Gaara has learned from this chapter it's that..Well...

...flowers make Hinata upset.


	5. Crap

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love you guys. JASHHAJAHDHAJAAKAN.

The more reviews I get, the faster I update :)

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Kankuro looked at his brother as if he were crazy.

Not that he wasn't.

"Did you knock her out?! I thought you liked her."

Gaara's body stiffened as he glared at his brother, "I didn't hit her. Naruto made her faint."

Kankuro looked at Naruto sulking in the corner of Gaara's room.

"Is that why Naruto has a black eye?"

Gaara shrugged, "Perhaps."

Naruto had an ice pack pressed to his bruised cheek. He glared at the obviously stronger boy from across the room. Gaara sat by the king sized bed staring at the unconscious bluenette who had begun to stir.

She sat up, and rubbed her light lavender colored eyes. She looked around the room.

"N-Naruto? What happened to your face?"

"Gaara-" he exclaimed before his voice was cut off with a murderous glare.

"He ran into a door."

Hinata shyly nodded and began to play with her fingers.

"Um... Gaara... Can you please take me home? My family must be worried ."

They're not actually.

They couldn't care less about the bluenette, besides Neji. They hadn't even noticed her gone except Neji.

She knows that.

And she knows it well.

"Yeah, but let's grab a bite to eat. You were unconscious for 4 hours. You must be starving."

Hinata shook her head, "I'm okay."

Gaara shook his head and silently left the large room with his brother in tow. Hinata silently stared at Naruto and sighed.

"You should r-really look out for those doors, Naruto."

She could've sworn she saw Naruto's eye twitch.

"Doors?! What?! Fucking Gaara. Fucking doors. Stupid fucking doors named Gaara. Fucking doing nothing at all. How the hell am I going to get Sakura to date me with a bruised face like this?" he mumbled to himself as Hinata giggled at him.

He sighed and scratched the back

of his head, "Anyways, can I ask you for some girl advice? Or well, more like a favor..."

Hinata nodded and he took it as a signal to continue.

"I saw you talking to Sakura the other day."

Hinata's eyes widened.

Talking?!

There was hardly any talking. It was more like getting punched in the gut multiple times by the pink haired bully.

Last time I checked, that is not how people talk to eachother.

"Soo.. I was wondering if you could get me a date..."

No.

"I've liked her for a really long time."

No.

"You seem to be really good friends with her."

Define 'good friends'.

"I hear her talking about you a lot."

Planning her murder.

"So I think she admires you, so please do this for me. If you ask her I'm positive she'll say yes!"

jusT STOP.

"So will you do this for me?!"

And get herself beaten to the brink of death again?

"O-okay, Naruto." said a pressured Hinata nervously.

Hm.. I guess she is.

As soon as Naruto got the answer he wanted, he left the room without even thanking Hinata for accepting the death wish.

Naruto whistled out of the room, eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

"I've got a date. Woooo. Finally, with the most beautiful girl in Konoha!" he sang as he walked down the hall towards his room.

If he had his eyes opened, he would've noticed Gaara walking right next to him.

Gaara raised where-his-eyebrows-are-supposed-to-be.

A date? With the most beautiful girl in Konoha?

Gaara's eyes widened.

Hinata?!

Naruto's singing ceased when he felt a hard punch on his already swollen cheek knocking him unconscious.

Gaara shook his hand, and stepped over the seemingly lifeless body.

"Watch out for those doors Naruto. Especially, if you ever want to make it alive to your date with my Hinata."

He knocked on the room door, and Hinata mumbled out a 'come in'. Gaara came in and closed the door. He laid down a tray full of fries, burgers and junk food with a Pepsi bottle.

He grabbed his chair and sat back down next to her.

"Thank y-you, Gaara."

"Hn.", he stoically said, pondering on why she was going on a date with the blonde haired idiot and playing hard to get with Gaara. He didn't say anything in fear that if he did, the hurt dripping from his words would be obvious.

"Y-you can have some, if you'd like.", Hinata said, popping a fry in her mouth.

He nodded and leaned over. He bit the fry between her lips. His lips barely a centimeter away from hers. He quickly retreated back to his previous position, avoiding eye contact with a blushing Hinata.

"I'm finished." she shyly said. Gaara nodded and took out a bag from atop of his drawer.

"Here. It's your uniform. I had it cleaned."

Hinata grabbed it, feeling her heart pound when their skin touched while passing the bag.

"And here. I want you to have these too.", he said as he handed her another bag.

She laid the two bags on the bed and opened the heavier one.

She screamed and threw the bag across the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked with pure confusion.

"What's that?"

"A phone and its charger. It's if you ever need to call me. I already input my number in your speed dial-"

Hinata furiously shook her head, "There's a gun in there!"

Gaara nodded, "And?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she was tempted to face palm her forehead.

"It's a gun."

"Yes. We've established that. What's the problem?"

"It's a gun!"

"And?"

"It's." She said with a pause between words.

"A."

"Gun."

Gaara nodded, "Yes. It is. Did you hit your head that badly? Perhaps, I should get Hanare to check up on you once again."

"It's a gun! Wh-...Why?"

"I want you to have it. If the Akatsuki ever get you again, and it'll take a while for me to come and save you, I want you to use this." He said as he retrieved the bag containing the gun.

Hinata shook her head with watery eyes, "I d-don't ever want to be in that position again. I c-can't take that. I'm sorry, Gaara."

Gaara noticed tears running down her cheeks. He quickly brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Hinata...Please.. I can't stand seeing you cry. It makes my heart ache." He said as he clutched his chest.

Hinata sobbed and intently stared at the gun. He kissed her cheek and placed the gun in one of the drawers.

"Well, it's not like I can force you into keeping it."

He can.

Hello?

He was Gaara no Sabaku.

He could do anything.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home."

He led her down the halls and out of the mansion like warehouse. He walked over to his motorcycle and grabbed the two black helmets.

He silently placed the helmet on her head as he repeated his actions with the other helmet. A raspy chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at Hinata trying to get on the big deathbike.

Hinata felt herself being lifted off the ground and found herself already on the Harley.

Her helmet hid the blush on her face, "Thank you, Gaara."

He muttered out something about her being too cute but she didn't quite catch it.

Phew.

"Hold on.", he said as he started revving up the motorcycle.

Hinata slid her hands around his lower abdomen and clutched as if she was afraid he would let go of her.

"Where do you live?" he asked her.

She gave him directions and they started their silent, heart pounding, one hour drive there.

How excruciating.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

That was the shortest ride she had ever experienced.

Probably because Gaara went three times the speed limit.

"We're here." he said as he took of his helmet and shaking his unruly red hair.

She just wanted to ruffle his hair and run her fingers through his red locks.

But she didn't.

Damn it.

Gaara helped her off the Harley and took off her helmet for her. He put down the helmets on the motorcycle and began to walk her to her door, hoping for a kiss good-bye.

"Thank you.."

"Mhm.." he silently said, his attention directed at the frequent brushing of their hands. He looked away and shyly took her hand into his, interlacing their fingers.

"You're r-really strong, Gaara."

Gaara quickly unlinked their fingers and put his hands into his pocket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I was holding onto your hand so roughly. I won't let it happen again." he stoically said.

Hinata shook her head and slowly took his hand out of his pocket. She interlaced their fingers together.

She wanted to hold hands with him?

Was this another dream?

Because if so, please wake him up before it gets too good to believe.

"I meant... W-when you fought the Akatsuki. Thank you for saving me. And you weren't hurting me. You're surprisingly.. Gentle."

Only with her actually.

But no one needs to know that.

I'm serious. Kankuro will tease him and rush his death date, if he ever found out Gaara was being 'gentle'.

He was supposed to be an emotionless, bloodthirsty killer.

Not a lovesick boy who would do anything for the girl he had met the previous week.

And I mean, anything.

Neither one would look at eachother as he walked her to her doorstep. Forty seconds later of silent heavy chests and soft hand holding, they reached her door.

He leaned down, and she puckered her lips and closed her eyes, expecting another kiss.

Well, she got it.

But she didn't.

She opened one eye and then another one, right when he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Text me." he said as he swiftly turned around and rode off into the night on his motorcycle.

As he began to drive back to the Sabaku mansion, ready for another 'playful' beating from his mother, he began to sulk.

He wanted to kiss her.

No, like really kiss her.

He wanted to but the picture of an unconscious Naruto plastered on the dark hallway's floor made him veer off to her cheek.

Well, the reason on WHY Naruto was unconscious and plastered on the dark hallway's floor made him veer off to her cheek.

As long as he was around, this date was not going to happen.

He sighed and went home, contemplating on how to induce a coma without killing someone.

Guess it's back to the Internet for Gaara.

Oh no.

Hinata bit her lip as she watched the red head drive away. She opened the door and went to greet her cousin when she was met with a fist to the face.

Wow.

This was not Hinata's week.

"Where the hell have you been, you useless child?!", said a harsh unforgiving voice.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I was-"

Kidnapped by the main rival gang of the gang led by the guy she's starting fall for.

"You were what?!"

"It's... Complicated."

He snapped.

"You're an incompetent fool." He said as he grabbed her by her long locks of hair. He rammed her head into the living room wall.

"Uncle! Stop!"

She heard her cousin try to fight off her cruel father. Hiashi landed a hard blow to Hinata's stomach.

Neji snapped and pounced on his uncle and began to fight.

It was no use.

Hiashi quickly finished off Neji and picked up Hinata by the hair. He dragged her to the front door and threw her on the floor.

"You are useless to the Hyuga Corporation and to this family. You are no longer a Hyuga. I thought I could mold your pitiful self into something of worth, but I failed. Now get the hell of my property before I call the police."

He harshly slammed the door in her face as tears began to run down.

She didn't need to be told twice.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and began to run.

She didn't even know where the hell she was going.

She just kept running.

Kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She looked around to the unfamiliar surroundings and began to panic when she realized she still had the bag in her hand.

She quickly opened it, and got out the expensive white iPhone Gaara had given her.

Meanwhile, Gaara laid in his large bed staring at his phone. Every time it vibrated, indicating a new text message, his hopes raised only to be let down once again.

"Gaara, where the hell is Temari and Kankuro?" his mother asked with an anime vein popped on her forehead from downstairs.

"They're still at the warehouse."

"I'm going to go get them and give them a piece of my mind. Thinking it's okay to not come home... What the hell did I do wrong when raising you guys?" she mumbled as she grabbed her hardest cooking pan and butcher knife and headed out.

Hm. Maybe that.

Gaara sighed when he saw his phone vibrate.

Probably Naruto, or Kiba-

From: Temari

Can you tell me why Naruto is knocked out on the hallway floor? -_-

From: Gaara

He simply ran into a door. I had nothing to do with it.

By the way, I suggest you run. Mother is on her way over there and took her best butcher knife with her. Have a good night.

Gaara locked his iPhone and heavily sighed.

His phone began to vibrate repeatedly and that only meant one thing, Naruto had woken up.

Gaara looked at his phone, ready to reply with friendly threats when he saw 'Hinata' across the screen. He quickly slid the screen to accept the incoming call.

He was expecting a text, but hey, if she wanted to call him, he didn't mind.

Not at all.

Trust me on this.

"Hinata?"

"G-Gaara, I need you t-to come and get me, please. I need you."

Less than one second later, Gaara put on his leather jacket and slipped on his combat boots.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Did the Akatsuki get you again? I'll kill the basta-"

"Gaara, I don't know where I am.. All I know is that it's a couple blocks away from my house. It's really dark."

"I'm on my way. Just wait a while longer, Hinata."

And I bet you probably already know what's going to happen next.

Yup.

He jumped through his window.

Again.

He could almost hear all the heavy sighs of all the workers, knowing that they were the ones who would be cleaning Gaara's shattered window glass.

"G-Gaara, what was that?"

Definitely not him breaking his window once again.

Nope.

"Don't worry about.. Don't hang up the phone. Tell me when you can hear my motorcycle."

He jumped on his Harley without putting his helmet on. He put his phone on speaker and rode off revving his engine through the streets of konoha, rudely waking up all of its' citizens.

But quite frankly, he didn't care. All he had on his mind was Hinata.

Hinata saw something fly right by her and she noticed red locks of hair flowing in the wind.

"Gaara, you just passed me!"

He abruptly stopped and make an illegal u-turn. He slowed down, (well, as slow as his death bike would take him) and saw a trembling Hinata.

He quickly got off his bike and ran to a sobbing Hinata. Tears raced down her cheeks as she dug her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and set his head on hers.

"I was so scared..Thank you. I just.."

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's okay now. I'm here and I won't leave you alone. Shh.."

He stopped hugging her and used his thumbs to wipe away her streaming tears. He kissed her cheek and put an arm around her shoulder. He led her to his motorcycle to take her home.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'm going to take you home."

Hinata stopped walking and shook her head furiously.

"I can't go home.. I don't have a home anymore...M-my dad... He.." she sobbed into his chest.

Gaara sighed and wiped away her tears.

Congrats Hiashi.

You've just been added to Gaara's deathly bucket list.

"Okay. Let's go to the warehouse. My room is... Under certain repairs."

A.K.A. He didn't want her to know he used his window as an exit again.

He led her to the motorcycle and helped her on. He felt his jacket dampen as she clung to him in fear that he would let her go. He went even faster.

Where was the damn police at the time?

I'm pretty sure he was breaking about 17 laws.

"Hinata, open your eyes. We're here."

She rubbed her swollen eyes, attempting to hide the fact that she had been crying, hoping it wouldn't show.

But it did.

Gaara got off and then helped her get off. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her in and to her room.

They passed Naruto's unconscious body on the floor and Hinata questionably pointed him to Gaara.

"What happened to Naruto?"

He had tried to win Hinata's heart and even had the audacity to ask her out on a date.

The fool.

He was almost tempted to laugh.

Almost.

"I saw him run into a door earlier."

A door?

More like Gaara's fist.

Score?

Gaara 1.

Naruto -6728273261.

He led her to her room and tucked her in after she changed into Temari's old clothes again and brushed her teeth. He brushed his teeth and walked in one last time to say good night to Hinata.

"Um... I know th-this is rude of me to ask, but will you please stay with me tonight? That is, if you don't mind."

He doesn't.

Trust me.

He gave her one last, light smile before he turned off the light and climbed into bed with her.

He slid his arm under her shoulder to bring her small frame closer to him. She laid her head on his toned chest as he laid his head on top of hers. Her hand subconsciously reached for Gaara's open hand as he began to rub her back soothingly. He interlaced their fingers and kissed the top of her head one again.

"Good night, Hinata."

"Good night..."

Hinata gulped.

It was time to face the truth.

Or was it?

Was she actually falling for Gaara, the notorious gang leader of the Shinobi, killer and all?

She looked up at Gaara's sleeping face and had the irresistible urge to kiss him.

Crap.


	6. Ramen

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy :) The more reviews I get, the faster I upload. Thanks for the reviews,favorites,follows, tumblr asks etc. I LOVE YOU GUYS UGH MARRY ME YOU'RE ALL PERF KMS

Oh, and check out my new story, 'Stockholm Syndrome'. It's a new Gaahina fic, it's romance and humor. And you guys will love it seriously.

Here's the summary: He knows she won't go by will, hell she doesn't even know who the guy is, so he goes to that extreme measure, widely known to be caused by obsession. He kidnaps her... But who would've thought she would gain such a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome?

Click on me and then find it!

Now enjoy my life's greatest achievement!

"So Hinata, how about that date?"

Gaara should really get that eye checked out.

"Um...", Hinata fidgeted in her seat, "Yeah."

"Woooo! Finally a date with the girl of my dreams. Thanks for agreeing, Hinata!"

Oh, for what?

Agreeing to risk her life by convincing Sakura to go on a date then possibly be strangled with a curtain?

Oh that.

Gaara clenched his teeth and roughly, emphasis on the word 'roughly', patted Naruto's back.

"Have fun Naruto!", he said through clenched teeth.

Oh, I'm sure he'll have fun when Gaara breaks up the date and ends up strangling Naruto with the restaurant's table cloth.

Or maybe he'll go the old fashioned way, and just casually stab him.

Who knows?

"Enjoy your breakfast, Naruto."

Since it may just be his last meal.

"I've got to go take care of some business. Bye Hinata."

By 'I've got to go take care of some business', he means looking thorough ways to kill your first love's date without actually killing them because they are your close friend even though they made a life-threatening mistake by asking the most beautiful girl out on a date which he plans to destroy because she belongs to him on wikihow.

That's exactly how he's going to type it into the google bar.

Somebody please take away his Internet accessibility.

Please.

I don't think the google staff can reciprocate any good answers that won't get Naruto stabbed.

If that made any sense.

Hinata continued eating her pancakes, silently dooming her death wish as Gaara left the kitchen to the Internet (unfortunately).

Hinata felt Naruto move over another seat which was previously occupied by Gaara with his steaming bowl of ramen.

"So, you want to go to Sakura's house and convince her after we finish breakfast?!"

Hinata gulped, "Naruto, I don't think I -"

-want to get slaughtered by a crazy fangirl whom quite frankly hates the both of us.

There, I finished her sentence for her since Naruto cut her off.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! I'll buy you ramen! Okay, you have to give me money and then I'll buy you ramen!"

Wow, what a deal.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Hinata! Please. This is the only thing I've ever wanted besides being rich, successful, owning my own ramen shop, getting a hot model girlfriend, owning two ramen shops, did I mention the ramen shop? But besides those few things, I don't want anything else besides Sakura! Please! Please!"

Hinata sighed.

He was too stubborn.

"Fine."

I'd better start the funeral preparations.

"Thank you! I owe you big time. Thank you so much!", Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her back and forth.

"I forgot my-"

Gaara walked in the kitchen only to find Naruto's hands all over his girl. He clenched his teeth and walked back out as quickly as he came.

He couldn't do anything about it. (Well, not in front of Hinata)

She wasn't his girlfriend. (Not yet anyways.)

She wasn't his wife. (Not yet anyways.)

She wasn't his anything. (She was his everything.)

"D-did you hear something?"

Oh that was just the sound of Gaara breaking off a door and throwing it out a window.

Damn it.

Fifth one this week.

"Nah, probably just Choji. Come on, let's go to Sakura's house!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata off the stool and ran out the door, past a heavily breathing Gaara.

Oh no.

Hinata waved good-bye to Gaara with her free hand. Naruto rushed outside, pulling Hinata with every step. He took her outside and rushed to the cars.

Hinata stopped Naruto and gave him a questioning look.

"You don't know how to drive."

Oh, that's right.

"I'll be right back."

Naruto went back into the mansion like so called 'warehouse' and called out for our favorite redhead.

"Gaara!"

Gaara quickly finished throwing out every ramen packet, cup, and needed ingredients he had been able to find, out of his latest shattered window.

"What is it Naruto?", he casually said as if he didn't take away Naruto's food supply and throw it out of the missing window.

Which he did.

"I need you to take me and Hinata somewhere. Oh and I need a couple bucks for a fancy dinner tonight."

Gaara happily clenched his teeth and punched what remained of his window, "Of course. I'll be right there."

Oh, so not only would he have to take them to their date but he would have to pay for it too?!

How was he going to do that without actually murdering Naruto?

Darn.

Naruto threw Gaara one last confused glance before he went back outside.

Gaara shook off the glass that was engraved into his knuckles and followed Naruto.

He found a whispering Hinata and Naruto and it only upset him more.

"Get in the car.", he coldly said as he unlocked the driver's door of a black hummer.

Naruto excitedly jumped into the shotgun seat, only to receive a deadly glare from Gaara.

"That's Hinata's seat."

"No, it's okay. I-I'm fine back here."

Gaara gave one last 'tch' before he started to drive as Naruto gave him directions to Hinata's death.

"We're here."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Hinata, go in. I'll tell you later."

Hopefully before this whole misunderstanding gets him killed.

Hinata gulped as an anime sweat drop appeared on her bangs.

"Hinata, do you want me to go in there with you?"

Yes.

That way her life continuance would be ensured.

"No! This is something Hinata has to do on her own."

Damn it, Naruto.

Hinata opened the door and slowly walked up to the house door as Gaara sat in the car estimating about how much time he had to strangle Naruto in the car before Hinata came back.

Hinata took a deep intake of breath as she rung the doorbell.

Maybe she wouldn't be home.

Maybe she wouldn't have to get stabbed.

Maybe Hinata's life would be sparred-

"What are you doing here?"

Nevermind.

The pink haired girl had opened the door in less of a second.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Does that favor involve me making out with Gaara?"

"Not exactly.."

"Then no."

"Wait!", she said before Sakura could slam the door in her face, "Please go on a date with Naruto!"

Sakura took a quick glance at the expensive car parked in front of her house. Naruto was obviously staring at her through some binoculars as Gaara had his toned arms slowly outstretching towards Naruto's neck.

"I know that you don't like me, but Naruto really likes-"

Sakura gave Hinata a devilish smirk, "Fine, I'll go on a date with him."

Hinata's face enlightened, "Really?"

"Yeah, but.."

Of course.

"You have to come and bring Gaara. It'll be a double date. You and Naruto. Me and Gaara."

"What?! But-"

"Take it or leave it."

Hinata sighed, "Be ready at eight."

"Good girl. Now get the hell off my property."

She slammed the door in the intimidated girl's face and Hinata wanted to slam her face in a car door.

She had just arranged a date with her worst enemy and her crush.

Damn it.

But on the bright side...

Well, at least Sakura didn't stab her.

Gaara swiftly glued his hands to his sides as Hinata walked back up to car.

She gave Gaara a glance before focusing her attention to Naruto, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, what happened?!"

"Um... In private."

There goes that twitch again.

Naruto hopped out of the car and walked a couple feet away from the car.

"What'd she say?!"

"She said yes."

"Yes!"

"But-"

"But?"

"Yeah, there's a but. Sh-she said yes but me and Gaara have to come along."

"Oh, so she wants to make it a double date?"

Yeah, a double date with the wrong dates.

"Yeah."

"That's fine!"

"Okay, I told her to be ready at eight."

"Thanks Hinata, I owe you big time."

Damn right he does.

They hopped back into the car with a murderous aura radiating Gaara.

"So what was that about?"

"Hinata-"

"Nothing!"

"Hm..."

They drove off back in complete silence as Gaara gave Naruto the occasional 'I'm going to slit your throat' look which went unnoticed by Naruto.

They quickly got there and Naruto jumped out of car to start preparing for his date in a couple of hours.

Gaara slammed his car door shut and then opened Hinata's door. She nervously walked out and closed the expensive car door.

She followed a silent Gaara to the door. She took an intake of breath and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Hm?", Gaara turned around to face Hinata and she let go of his shirt.

"What is it Hinata?"

Hinata poked her fingers, "I need you to go on a double date with me, Naruto and Sakura."

"Why?"

"B-because Naruto really likes Sakura and the only way to get her to come is if you come along."

"Alright, I'll go but-"

"There's a but?"

Doesn't this seem familiar?

"I'll go if you give me a kiss on the cheek."

Hey, if he has to endure an hour of Sakura and Naruto's endless arguing, he wants something out of it.

Even though even if she refused to kiss his cheek, he would still go.

What do you expect?

He had to keep Naruto's ramen stained hands off his gir-

Oh.

That felt nice.

He felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

Hinata furiously blushed as she went off her tippy toes.

"S-so will you come? Please?"

He can't say no to that.

Gaara looked away so she wouldn't see the crimson blush on his face.

"Y-yeah."

Aw. He even stuttered.

He regained his cool composure and locked eyes with her again, "What time will we be going?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Hm..I see."

Well, since he did have enough time before the disastrous date occurred, he decided he would go back to answer his previous question on the Internet.

As Gaara went back to his room, Hinata made her way to object of affection's older sister's room.

She knocked twice, "Temari, are you in there?"

A heavily disheveled Shikamaru came out of the room, "Yeah, she's in there."

Hinata blushed as she shook off any dirty thoughts in her mind.

She went inside the room and closed the door. She turned around to face an equally disheveled Temari.

"Sorry to interrupt.."

"You weren't interrupting anything."

That's not what her clothes were saying.

"Anyways, what do you need?", she said as she tidied herself up.

"All my clothes are still at my house and I have this date tonight, so I was wondering if maybe-"

Temari's face enlightened up, "Aw! My little brother is growing up. He finally asked you on a date."

"Well, not exactly. It's a double date with Naruto and Sakura."

"But it's still a date, right?"

Wrong.

It's not a date with her.

Why the hell did she agree to that anyway?

Oh that's right. She likes the way her face is arranged.

"Not exactly. I'm going with Naruto and Sakura is going with Gaara."

Temari almost peed herself laughing.

"HAHAHAHHAHA, Gaara?! Sakura? He hates her guts!"

Oh great.

"It was the only way Sakura would accept a date with Naruto!"

"But she, hahahah. But she didn't accept a date with Naruto. You my friend, have been scammed."

Hinata plopped down on Temari's bed, "What am I-I suppose to do now?"

"Make sure Gaara doesn't figure it out."

How is she supposed to do that while making sure she doesn't get stabbed by Sakura?

Damn it.

"But don't worry about it!"

How can she not worry about it?

Her life (and face) was on the line.

She sighed, and Temari attempted to cheer her younger brother's object of affection, "I'm sure the date will turn out just fine."

Yeah.

About that.

Temari had never been so wrong about something before in her life.

"I guess you're right."

She isn't.

"Come on, let's pick you out an outfit for tonight."

After hours of scrolling through ridiculous, useless results on the internet and useless bickering with Temari over provocative outfits, it was finally time for the double date (unfortunately).

"Hinata! Come on! It's time for our date."

Nice wording, Naruto.

Welcome to the first day of whatever's left of your life.

Which if you keep acting so smug with Gaara's belongings, won't be long.

They hopped into the car, Naruto riding shotgun once again, and went to pick up Sakura, (unfortunately).

Gaara parked in front of the plain house and honked the horn. Less than two seconds later, a pink haired girl wearing a revealing outfit came towards the car.

Naruto came out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Hi, Sakura!"

"Hi Gaara!"

Ouch.

Rejected.

She gave Hinata a deathly glare and then strapped her seatbelt on.

"Hinata, where would you like to go?"

Hinata gulped feeling an immense murderous aura next to her, "W-w-wherever Sakura wants to go."

"I didn't ask her. I asked you."

"Um.."

Sakura slid her phone next to Hinata and Hinata looked at the screen.

'Tell him the new restaurant in downtown :O NOW!', it read.

"The new restaurant downtown!"

"..."

Gaara started up the car again and drive off. Even though Hinata knew Sakura wouldn't do anything with Gaara around, she was still paranoid.

They arrived shortly to the expensive restaurant. Gaara and Naruto got out first and helped 'who-they-thought-was-their-date' out of the car.

"Thanks, Gaara."

"Damn it, Naruto!"

"What I'd do?!"

Gaara led them inside to the extremely fancy restaurant.

A snobby waiter stopped them, "Reservation?"

Gaara growled at the waiter whose hand was currently dug into his upper chest, "We don't have one."

"Then I apologize. We can't allow you to dine here."

"Let's just go, Gaara. We can eat somewhere else!"

"No. Hinata wants to eat here, therefore we will eat here."

"Naruto's right. We can eat any-"

"No, we're going to eat here."

"But-"

Gaara took out his wallet and brought out three large bills.

"Now will you allow us to dine here?"

The waiter looked at the mouthwatering, three hundred dollars in Gaara's hand.

He accepted the bribery and cleared his throat, "Very well then. A table just opened up."

He led them to a table and Hinata sat next to Sakura and across from Naruto.

"Naruto, switch with me."

"Fine by me!"

Naruto and Gaara switched seats.

Sakura leaned into Hinata's ear, "Don't get in my way, or you'll regret it."

Hinata gulped.

The table was silent.

Cricket. Cricket.

"Anyways, who's ready to order?"

They looked at the menus and decided what to get. A waitress came by the table.

"Hello, my name is Tayuya and I will be your waitress for this evening. What will you be having?"

"Get whatever you want, Sakura. Everything's on Gaara!"

"I want a Caesar salad and a vanilla milkshake."

"Do you guys have ramen?"

"No."

"Damn it."

"I'll take a plate of lasagna, Pepsi, sweet and sour chicken."

"Um..."

Hinata looked up and down the menu.

"Everything on here is really expensive."

"It's alright. Don't worry about the price, I've got it."

Twenty five dollars for fried shrimp?

That better be some damn good shrimp.

"Fried shrimp, fries and a Pepsi, please."

"So are you sure about that whole no ramen thing?!"

"Yes! So what's your name, handsome?", the waitress asked as she gave Gaara a flash of her cleavage which went unnoticed.

"His name's Gaar-"

"What's it to you?!", Sakura interluded.

She didn't need anymore competition as it was. (The entire female portion of the student body besides Tenten and Temari.)

"Calm down."

"Look, Naruto will have whatever you have that's closest to ramen."

"I need you to be a little more specific, kid."

"I'm not a kid, old hag! Naruto probably doesn't like saggy soup!"

"Hey! I'm sure he likes soup that's thoroughly developed!"

"He doesn't want soup that belongs in a senior retirement home!"

"He doesn't want soup that's flat! He doesn't need beginners' soup!"

"Well, he doesn't need soup that belongs in the cemetery."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want soup that tastes like sh-"

"Girls, please calm down! I love all soup!"

Stop indirectly fighting over Gaara.

He already belongs to Hinata.

Game over girls.

Gosh.

"I'll just have what Gaara's having."

"Coming right up. Bye cutie."

Sakura sent the girl glares and Hinata...

Well, Hinata was about to drop dead laughing knowingly at the indirect fight.

But she knows better.

She doesn't want her face pounded in by Sakura.

Again.

They sat in silence until Sakura spoke up.

"So Gaara, I heard you beat up the whole Akatsuki gang."

Gaara shrugged and Naruto responded for him.

"I was there too! I helped!"

Noone cares.

Cricket. Cricket.

"Okay.. Congratulations? Anyways, Gaara-"

Her voice was cut off by the older waitress with two large trays in her hands, "Here you go."

She attempted to whisper 'seductively' in Gaara's ear as she set down their food.

Sakura slammed her fists on the table.

"Can't you see he's not interested in you?!"

I could ask her the same question.

He's not interested in you either.

"Damn it, shut up beginners' bra!"

Hinata laughed as began eating.

Maybe this date wouldn't turn out so bad.

Naruto poked at his food, questioningly, "So about that ramen?! Can you check in the inventory?"

"Shut up!", the bickering girls simultaneously said.

"Gaara does not like you!"

She's saying it as if he likes her.

"He doesn't like you either!"

"Hinata, are you enjoying your meal?"

She was definitely enjoying her meal.

Trust me.

Hinata nodded, and continued watching the two girls argue.

"He does like me! We're on a date together!"

"You're on a date with me!"

"Naruto, go home!"

"Oh, so you're the third wheel! He doesn't want you here!"

"Noodles! Do you have anything with noodles of some sort?"

"That's it!"

Sakura picked up her glass cup and threw her milkshake at the waitress.

Hinata choked on her drink as she began to laugh. Gaara quickly stood up and went to Hinata's aide to check if she was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, th-thanks for asking."

"You almost just killed me!"

Better her than Hinata.

The waitress picked up Naruto's food, plate and all and threw it at Sakura.

"I was attempting to eat that! Damn it, it's always me! Nothing ever happens to Gaara!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Next thing, you know Sakura, the soon to be fired waitress, Naruto, and victims of the horrible aimers were all participating in a full blown out food fight.

"Can we get the check?"

Hinata laughed as she hid under a table, in order to not dirty Temari's borrowed clothes along with her plate and drink.

Gaara quickly joined her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I ruined our first date."

"You didn't ruin our first date."

His mother did when she gave birth to a sex god who drives girls to the point of attempting to kill eachother with fancy food.

I blame this on her.

"Gaara, y-you have something on your lip. Here, I'll get it."

Hinata closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Gaara's.

He didn't have anything on his lips.

She just wanted an excuse to kiss him.

"There. I took it off."

Gaara ruffled up her hair in an attempt for her to look at the floor so she wouldn't see his adorable blushing face, "Thank you. Come on.

Let's go home before they call the police force."

He helped her get up from the table and he took out two large bills and left them on what was left of the table. He interlaced their fingers together.

They quickly found Naruto and Gaara tapped on his shoulder.

"This is for the rame- Huh?"

"Time to go."

Naruto let his ammo fall to the floor, "I'll grab Sakura."

He pried her away from a wrestling circle she had been in with the desperate waitress from earlier.

"Keep your grimy hands off my soup!"

"The soup shall be mine!"

Naruto led a disheveled Sakura to the expensive car. He opened the door for her and slammed it in his face. Naruto sat back in his shotgun seat and Gaara looked at him as if Naruto got what he deserved.

Well, he kinda did.

After all he did attempt to go on a date with Hinata.

Gaara would've left the police to take Sakura home but he did owe her.

She had ruined the date so he didn't have to.

Looks like the new restaurant wouldn't end up in the newspaper for burning down in a mysterious fire.

Thanks Sakura.

They quickly got to Sakura's house.

"I'll help you get ou-"

"No.", she coldly said as she got out of the expensive car and slammed the door.

She glared at Hinata through the tinted window and mouthed, 'I'm so going to get you'.

(Even though she didn't do anything).

Hinata gulped as Gaara went back to the warehouse. They sat in silence as Gaara drove, excluding the occasional sulking whispers from Naruto.

They arrived and Naruto quickly ran back inside.

"I need some ramen to cheer up."

Gaara got out of the car and then helped Hinata out. They leaned on the car for a couple minutes.

"Soo..."

"I'm really sorry I ruined the date."

"It's okay, really.. Besides, w-we can always have another one. This time just you and me.."

No hyperactive ramen addict and crazed fangirl to ruin their date.

Gaara smiled at Hinata's blushing face, "I'd like that."

Hinata smiled back until she heard a window shattering scream erupt from inside the large estate.

"WHERE IS ALL THE RAMEN?!"

Gaara smirked.


	7. Matsuri

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy :) The more reviews I get, the faster I upload. Thanks for the reviews,favorites,follows, tumblr asks etc. I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU'RE ALL PERF KMS

To say the 'Gaara' fanclub members were scared was an understatement.

They were fucking terrified.

Their leader had come back from a vacation in Suna and she just had to ask the same exact question her followers had feared.

"What has happened with Gaara since I've been gone?"

Karin gulped and threw a certain look at Sakura, which unfortunately Matsuri had caught.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Nobody dared to speak.

"Somebody better speak up before I pound someone's face in!"

Ino gulped,"Gaara has a girlfriend!"

Matsuri widened her eyes and began to laugh hysterically, "Girlfriend?! Gaara hates practically every girl in Konoha."

"Every girl but her!", snapped a pink haired girl who was obviously still upset with yesterday's events.

Get over it, Sakura.

Imagine Naruto when he couldn't find an ounce of ramen in his sanctuary (kitchen) yesterday.

Well, they both needed to get over it. They kind of deserved it.

"Lies!"

"Her name's Hinata. We've told her to back off our-"

Matsuri sent the red head a devilish glare, "MY."

Karin gritted her teeth together, "YOUR boy but she refuses."

"She manipulated him.", interluded Ino.

"She has Gaara wrapped around her finger."

She does.

Totally accidental and the fact is out of her control, but she does.

"Don't make me laugh, Sakura."

"Well, see for yourself.", Ino pointed past Matsuri's shoulder.

Matsuri's eyes where met with Gaara's gang. She impatiently waited until she saw Gaara walking next to a blushing bluenette who wasn't facing him.

Matsuri quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture of him.

"Since when does Gaara smile?!", she angrily asked as she saved the picture of a slightly smiling Gaara as her phone's background.

Karin sighed and put a hand on her most mentally unstable competitor for her object of affections, "He's been like that ever since she came to the school. I heard that he used an actual door because she didn't want him breaking useless windows."

Matsuri slapped the weaker girl's hand off her shoulder, "I don't like it. And I don't like her. Do you know what happens to people I don't like?"

"They go missing," the rest of the girls said simultaneously.

"I'll get rid of her in a week. Tops," said Matsuri as she glared at the poor girl.

Looks like someone else has been added to the list of people who want to kill Hinata.

Great.

Just great.

Go re-read that in a sarcastic tone.

Hinata gulped as she felt a murderous aura directed towards her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?", asked our favorite red headed sociopath.

Hinata looked up at the tall boy ready to enter Kurenai's class, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Gaara gave her a sincere smile and tugged onto her wrist, "That's not your class anymore."

Hinata cutely tilted her head to the left in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I changed your class schedule to be identical to mine."

It's official.

He really was obsessed with her.

Sakura was right.

She did have him wrapped around her finger but...

"Is that alright with you?"

"...Yeah."

...He had her wrapped around his finger too.

Even if it was unknowingly.

Seems fair enough.

"How did you get them to change my classes?"

Gaara nonchalantly shrugged, "I just talked to the principal."

And 'just talked to the principal', he means he bribed Tsunade with thirty thousand dollars which she gladly took with mouthwatering, willing eyes.

But hey, it's not like Hinata needs to know.

Besides, in Gaara's case thirty thousand dollars wasn't much.

Rich psychopath.

From the middle of the hallway, Matsuri's eye was having a spasm of some sort.

He never held HER wrist.

He never dragged HER to class.

He never smiled at HER.

He never did anything with HER.

He never switched HER class schedule to match his.

I'm just throwing this out there but maybe it's because she's obsessed with the gang leader who hates her guts, takes pictures of him without him knowing, then takes those pictures and makes posters, mugs, keychains etc. out of them.. And maybe, just maybe, he has noticed her extremely obsessive nature over him.

Just a lucky guess.

The proof's in her phone's wallpaper.

But he shouldn't be one talking about 'obsessive natures' comparing on how he is with Hinata.

Hypocritical bastard.

But hey, he's a hypocritical bastard in love.

There's a difference.

Matsuri bit her thumb.

Before, she was only going to physically knock some sense into her but this... This was absolutely unacceptable!

Hinata was definitely on her to kill list now.

Who the hell did she think she was?

Getting so close to Gaara when obviously he belonged to Gaara's most psychotic fangirl whom he has never even acknowledged as an actual human being?!

Hinata, how dare you do such a foul thing?

Insert sarcastic tone.

Matsuri cracked her knuckles.

Gaara led her to the classroom and sat down in his normal seat. He sent the poor kid sitting next to him a murderous glare that practically screamed 'Give Hinata that seat or else I'm going to slit your throat.'

The poor kid scrambled to get his belongings together and quickly left with his throat fully in tact.

Gaara grabbed the desk and pulled it next to his. He patted the desk for his Hinata to sit down.

Hinata gulped as she saw the previous owner of her seat trip over his own feet in trembling fear of Gaara.

"Sorry!", she called out to the poor kid.

Was she really developing a crush on a sociopath whom could send a person crawling away in tears with a mere look?

Yes.

Yes, she was.

Hinata sighed as she saw Gaara stand up.

He leaned close to her ear, "I'll be right back. Don't talk to anybody."

He quickly left her alone and she was fidgeting in her seat. Matsuri smirked as she saw Hinata alone.

This was almost perfect.

Almost.

If their classmates weren't around, she would be able to bring out the knife in her back pocket and just stab her to death.

Problem solved.

Matsuri pushed back her homicidal thoughts and plastered on a seemingly genuine smile on her face as she walked up to Hinata's desk.

"Hi!"

"H-hello?"

"You're Hinata right? I know you're new to this school. I've just been on a little vacation during your first days here. We should be friends!"

Quick and simple.

The quicker and simpler her introduction is, the faster she'll be able to mercilessly slaughter her.

"You look pretty lonely...We should become friends!"

-So in the end, I can bury you alive for being so close to a boy who doesn't even know about my existance yet is obviously meant to be together with me.

There.

I finished that sentence for her.

Crazy fangirls nowadays... Thinking they can just kill your first and only love as if they own the place.

Pshh.

A girl actually wanted to be FRIENDS with her?! Even with her being the Konoha's strongest gang leader's object of affections.

Hinata's face enlightened, "I would love to be friends. I don't really have many friends here in Konoha High."

Well, what do you expect?

On her third day of school, Gaara had banned from any males talking to her and 99.99% of the school's female population hated her!

She wasn't left with many choices for companions.

Gaara doesn't like sharing.

Matsuri sat in Gaara's chair, just to relinquish in the fact that she was making indirect contact with Gaara's body.

To a psychopathic fangirl, quite frankly, that was alot.

To Matsuri, this was a huge milestone in the process of marrying Gaara and becoming the mother of his kids.

This girl was indeed insane.

"I don't think you should really sit there."

"Why the hell not?!", Matsuri snapped back causing Hinata to widen her eyes.

Matsuri coughed and lowered her voice tone to a much softer, obviously struggling one,"I mean, why the hell not?"

Hinata gulped, "That's-"

A raspy voice cut her off, "-My seat."

The two lovesick girls, one mentally deranged and other not-so-much (at all), looked up at the glaring red head.

"Get out of my seat."

Matsuri was starstruck.

He was actually talking to her.

Holy crap.

Well, he was upset with her but still! She could already picture their future red headed children running around their house.

Matsuri quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry Gaara. I'll get out of your way. Hinata, we have last period together, hopefully I can sit next to you! Bye for now."

How the hell did she know what Hinata had last period?

Did she stalk Gaara to every single one of his classes?

Yes. Yes, she did.

Not that she would ever admit it.

"By the way, my name is Matsuri!", she said to them but mainly directing it to whom she claimed was her soul mate.

But unfortunately for her, he claimed Hinata as his soul mate.

She walked away after giving them one more fake smile and sat down on her seat in the far corner.

Anko immediately walked in before Gaara could say anything about his distaste for the strange girl. Anko noticed the new student in the classroom but just waved it off, knowing she shouldn't question Gaara.

Anko's was in the middle of giving the class notes on the screen projector when Gaara slid a paper on Hinata's desk.

'Stay away from that girl.'

Hinata's eyes widened as she read the not and quickly replied, slipping the note back to him.

'What? WHY?'

Gaara sighed and pushed the piece of paper back to Hinata.

'I have a bad feeling about her. I think she's using you to get to me. I need you to understand that.

Hinata softly gritted her teeth and swiftly replied.

'Why don't you let me have any friends?!'

'I let you have friends'

'No, you don't'

'Give me one example'

'You destroyed my cousin's car because he gave me a ride home instead of you!'

Gaara took a couple of moments to reply back.

'Give me a different example.'

'Gaara! The point is that you don't let me have any friends besides you'

'I've given you friends. I've introduced you to the whole 'Shinobi'. Every other male is either too hormonal or too unworthy for me to allow you to be friends with.'

A pencil was heard snapping in the classroom but Gaara and Hinata didn't pay any attention to it.

'You've assigned friends to me! I'm going to make friends of my own.'

'I don't want you going anywhere near Matsaki'

'Her name is Matsuri and I will.'

'I forbid you to do so'

'You can't forbid me to do anything. You're not my father, you're not my cousin, and you're most definitely not my boyfriend. Don't bother replying because I 'forbid' myself from reading it.'

That's not such a smart thing to tell the lunatic that's letting you live in his second mansion for free.

But in sudden anger she completely forgot the fact that she shouldn't really anger the boy.

He was the one who was now paying for her bills, gave her shelter, paying for her school intuition, her main supplier etc.

But hey, he's in love with her.

No matter how crazy or angry he is with her, he's not going to cut her off.

He's crazy for the poor girl.

She quickly moved her desk back to its original position and began to promptly ignore Gaara.

The note passing was noticed by their teacher who refused to ever go against Gaara again; big mistake that was last time, and a twitching Matsuri.

You can probably guess that she was the one who ended a poor pencil's life today.

Now he was passing notes to her?!

Matsuri cracked her knuckles.

This girl was a major obstacle in gaining Gaara's affections.

She really needed to be gotten rid of.

And Matsuri didn't mind being the person to do the 'getting rid of' part.

At all.

She noticed that the girl had inserted a space between her and Gaara's desk.

Maybe she wasn't such a big competitor after all.

Gaara silently slid his desk towards hers, reuniting their desks together much to Hinata's silent dismay.

Okay, so maybe she was.

Matsuri began to think of certain ways to chop up Hinata's lifeless body.

Wow.

There was actually a blood thirstier, bigger psychopath than Gaara out there.

Who would've thought?


	8. Lesbian

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

I'm really sick of people leaving me reviews saying that I'm plagiarizing someone's else story. If you read my whole story you can tell I thought of all this by myself. Stop accusing me of something I didn't do, to prove myself I want you guys to pm me/leave a review/leave a tumblr message (misfitastic) and tell me what you want to happen in the story! I plan on making many more chapters so tell me what you want to happen in future chapters, but anyways enjoy. :)

A jealous Gaara is not a sane Gaara.

The psychopath had been glaring daggers into the back of Matsuri's head for the past hour.

Because of that stupid girl, Hinata had ignored him the whole day despite his socially awkward (yet cute) attempts.

The bell rang interrupting his homicidal thoughts also indicating it was time for lunch. He silently stood up and prepared to walk Hinata to lunch but nooOOOOO.

Matsuri had got to her before he did.

Damn her.

"Hinata, let's go to lunch together!"

Hinata stole a guilty glance at a stoic Gaara then returned to meet Matsuri's devious stare, "Um...I think I should go with Gaara. I'm sorry but maybe next time!"

Gaara inwardly smirked at Matsuri and crossed his arms. Matsuri's face fell and Hinata felt a big blob of guilt make its' way into her chest.

"Oh, I see.. I was just hoping to become better friends with you but hey-"

Hinata shook her head in denial, "Maybe I can skip lunch with Gaara for a few days or so."

The girl was really desperate for friendship.

Well, what do you expect?

If a homicidal gang leader who's known to be a psychopathic killer had a crush on you, you wouldn't have that many friends either.

Matsuri's face enlightened as she interlaced her and Hinata's arm, "Sorry, Gaara! I'll be stealing her for a little while."

And the lunatic of a girl actually had the audacity to throw him a wink after she swept away his most prized belonging.

Gaara swiftly turned around and punched the wall behind him.

I think a certain somebody has anger issues.

His peers quickly evacuated the room in fear for their lives, leaving a fuming Gaara alone.

They'd rather the wall than their faces.

Gaara took a deep breath in and let it out. He shook his knuckles to get rid of the pieces of wall that were still stuck to his knuckles.

He stomped, Gaara-style, to the cafeteria to get his woman back.

He knew exactly what was going on here!...

Matsuri was trying to have Hinata for herself.

He read about her kind on the cursed Internet. She was a lesbian.

Not just a regular one either.

She was a lesbian who was attempting to steal his Hinata away from him!

Never mind, I take back what I said before.

He did NOT know what was going on here.

He thought that the girl who was secretly yet obviously obsessed with him with a murder tendency that he may have given her was attempting to steal his not-girlfriend!

He was way off.

For a genius with an IQ higher than Shikamaru's, he really was an idiot.

He thought he had competition with Naruto around, but this was worse.

Did Hinata prefer girls?

If so, he would just have to slaughter every single female in Konoha and in the 10,000 mile radius.

Problem solved.

Kidding.

Gaara reached the cafeteria doors and pushed the doors open with too much force. The double doors made such a loud noise that it got everyone's attention.

He usually didn't need everyone's attention, he just needed Hinata's but to have Hinata's attention, he would have to have their attention first. (If that made sense.)

Gaara stood on top of an empty table, no cafeteria monitors halting him hoping to live till an old age, "Listen up. I have changed my former rules regarding Hinata Hyuga. No males NOR females are permitted to talk to her," a moment of silence fell upon the eating teens, "That is all, carry on."

Gaara ignored the silence and went about to found his bluenette.

Meanwhile across the other end of the cafeteria, Matsuri had been doing quite a good job of planning Hinata's demise.

Strangely enough, the table that she sat at had an amazing, clear view of Gaara's table.

That must be just a coincidence.

(Not just a coincidence.)

Matsuri's smile had faltered a bit as she knew that Gaara's new school rule would ruin her plan, she heavily sighed, hoping Hinata would ask why.

She did.

The poor girl's naiveness will be death of her.

Or Matsuri.

Most probably Matsuri.

Unless Gaara kills Matsuri first... So it pretty much depends on whoever's butcher knife cuts the deepest. Perhaps Gaara's mother wouldn't mind letting him borrow hers.

Hinata noticed her new friend's smile fall, "Matsuri, don't listen to Gaara. I'm sure h-he really wouldn't do anything to you."

He would.

He could torturously tear her apart from limb to limb if he wanted to, which he did.

Matsuri used those two years of acting class experience to draw tears in her eyes, "I was really hoping we could be f-friends."

If Gaara liked girls with idiotic stutters, she would fake a stutter.

Like I've mentioned before, the girl was obviously obsessed with him. She would sell her soul for a pair of Gaara's boxers.

Hinata stood up and walked over to the other side of the table to comfort the lunatic , "We can be. M-maybe if I talk to Gaara.."

"Where the hell is she?", asked Gaara as he slammed his fists on his usual table.

Temari sighed and pointed to Matsuri's table which consisted of the craziest of all his crazy fangirls. Gaara's head quickly snapped over there and his eye twitched.

Gaara stoically walked over to the table, silencing the whole table. He walked up to Matsuri and pulled her up, forcing her to stand.

"I need to speak to you. Follow me."

He roughly grabbed her wrist and led her out of the silenced cafeteria. Less than two seconds later, tons of fangirls overcrowded Hinata with writing utensils and notebooks.

"What's he like in bed? I need to know for my Gaara fanfiction!"

"Wh-"

"Does he wear boxers or briefs?"

"Do you have a pair on you?"

"Why would I-"

"What kind of toothpaste does he use?!"

"Where does he live?!"

"Tell us!"

She made her way through the vicious crowd and attempted to help Hinata; Hinata could get trampled on, or even worse faint then get trampled on.

Meanwhile, Gaara had silently led an inwardly smiling Matsuri to the rooftop.

He slammed her against the wall and put a hand on the wall next to both sides of her head.

"What are your true intentions with Hinata?"

"Nothing, I just want to be friends with her."

And eventually kill her.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Gaara glared at the conniving girl, "Stay away from her or else."

Matsuri smirked at what-she-thought-was-him-flirting-with-the-deranged-girl, "Or else what?"

Gaara stepped back and headed to the roof door. He put his hand on the doorknob and spoke.

"Talk to her again and I'll bury you alive."

He swiftly left and Matsuri smirked. She began rubbing her wrist where he had left a red mark from holding it too tightly.

"Good idea. Maybe that's how I'll get rid of her."

Gaara made his way to the cafeteria and everyone was quickly silenced as they noticed Matsuri was no longer with him.

R.I.P Matsuri.

They had quickly assumed he had killed her off for merely talking to Hinata. Some even stood up and looked through the window, hoping to see if he had pushed her off the roof to a splattered death.

He didn't.

Darn.

Gaara walked to his usual table where Hinata now sat. He sat down in the empty space next to her as she ate her lunch.

Shikamaru and Kiba stood up, "Where's the body? It's our turn to take care of it."

Hinata stopped eating and turned to face a poker faced Gaara, "What are they talking about?"

Gaara nonchalantly interlaced their fingers under the cafeteria table, "I didn't kill her."

Well, not yet anyways.

He stroked her soft hand with his thumb. The cafeteria suddenly became silent as Matsuri made her way inside the cafeteria and towards Gaara's table.

Surprisingly, her body was still in tact.

She marched up to Hinata, "Hinata, come eat lunch with us!"

Hinata glanced at Gaara who had redirected his glare at Matsuri, "I-"

"Let's go," the deranged girl forcibly made the poor girl stand.

She pressed her hands to Hinata's back, slowly pushing her away, and then she turned her head around to throw Gaara a wink.

Gaara's eye responded with a twitch.

The girl had just ensured her death sentence.

Matsuri dragged Hinata to the envy filled table, "Hinata, finish your lunch so I can take you somewhere."

Hinata opened her mouth to question her but was cut off, "Just eat."

Two minutes later, Hinata's slow eating had gotten the best of Matsuri's impatience. Matsuri ripped out the sandwich between her lips and threw on top of her plate. She then took the plate and threw it inside one of the trash cans.

Well, at least she got to eat some of her lunch this time.

She dragged an extremely confused and hungry Hinata to a janitor's closet door in the abandoned part of Konoha High. She opened the door with one of those 'Sai' smiles plastered on her face and gestured for Hinata to go inside.

"Why do you want me to go inside?"

"There's something in there that I have to show you!"

Perhaps the severed heads of other girls who were previously tough competition for Gaara's affections? Or perhaps their rotting corpses? (Eh... The girl was insane, what do you expect?)

Hinata's gullibility will be her downfall.

She quietly made her way into the closet, awaiting for Matsuri to join her.

A moment which never came.

Matsuri slammed the door and of course with Hinata's luck, the door locked on the outside.

Hinata began to pound on the door, "Matsuri! What's going on?"

Matsuri whistled away as she nonchalantly played with the key on her finger, "I'm teaching you a lesson about being too smug with my boyfriend!"

Boyfriend?

For Kami's sake, he couldn't even remember the girl's name!

She muted out Hinata's pleas to free her and exited the school.

"Gaara, calm down. You have to let Hinata have some friends or else she's going to hate you completely," explained his close friend, Kiba.

Gaara grit his teeth, "She's trying to take Hinata away from me Kiba. She's the only girl I've ever had these...feelings for and she's being taken away from me. How am I supposed to stay 'calm'?"

Kiba pat his friend's back, "This will all pass over in a couple days. At the end of the day, Hinata's going to be in your arms. Don't stress it. And you too, Naruto!"

On the other side of the table, Naruto had his head in his arm sulking and mumbling something on the lines of about he had ruined his only chance with Sakura and how he was going to find and kill that waitress if it was the last thing he ever did.

The bell rang indicating lunch time had ended. Gaara quickly stood up and began a futile search for a certain bluenette.

Kiba gave the psychotic red head a sympathetic grin, "Come on. She'll show up later."

But she didn't.

She didn't show up to any of her classes, nor did she show up at the end of the day by the 'Shinobi's personal parking spaces.

Yeah, those existed here at Konoha High.

Gaara was loitering around his motorcycle along with the rest of the Shinobi, waiting for Hinata to show up .

But she never did.

Naruto nervously looked at his red headed friend', "Gaara, you don't think that she was-"

He just had to ask!

Gaara felt his jean's pocket vibrate and he brought out his iPhone. He had gotten a text from an unknown number.

'We've got your little girlfriend here by the pier. You want her? Come get her. ;)'

Gaara threw down the expensive phone and crushed the phone under his combat boot, "Fucking bastards got her at the pier!"

Great timing, Naruto.

Gaara hopped onto his motorcycle, bad boy style, as everyone followed his lead to where they thought Hinata was being held captive.

Word of the day: Thought.

They rode to the pier, once again breaking every single traffic law, until they reached it. Gaara parked his motorcycle and took out an expensive gun out of his pocket. He took off the safety and led them to one of the old buildings.

"Gaara, why do you have a gun? I'm sure we can get them with just our fists," said Temari as she tried to prevent a bloody massacre.

Gaara sent her a glare, "This is the second time she's been kidnapped. And it will also be the last."

An ear curling scream was heard from inside one of the abandoned buildings and they all ran towards it.

Hoodlums.

Gaara pushed the a door open as he sent signals to the rest of the 'Shinobi' to infiltrate the building. Gaara heard another scream come from the upstairs floor.

He ran up the wooden stairs and slammed open the first door he saw to find nothing, and then he opened the second door.

He rose his gun to a smirking brunette with a toothpick hanging from his lips.

"Looking for something?"

The door behind Gaara slammed shut and he felt a gun being held to the back of his head.

"What are you here for?"

Gaara glared at the soon to be dead man, "Cut the crap. Where is she?"

Genma smirked,"Oh, you mean your pretty little girlfriend?"

Genma went to a closet and pulled out a blindfolded figure who was tied up.

"Well, here she is!"

Gaara blinked.

He lowered his gun and elbowed the brunette behind him. The figure clutched their lower abdomen area and Gaara used this chance to flip him down into the hardwood floor.

Gaara harshly stepped on the fallen man's wrist with his combat boot forcing him to release the gun in his hand, "Don't ever point a gun at me."

Gaara nonchalantly proceeded to leave the room when Genma stopped him, "Look! This really is her!"

Genma took off the blindfold to reveal a not-Hinata.

"Gaara! Help me please!"

Gaara simply blinked, "That is not Hinata. You've merely wasted my time."

"Wait, what are we supposed to do with her?!"

He put his hand on the door, ready to go look for the real Hinata, "Do whatever the hell you want with her."

He simply walked out as he disregarded Matsuri's pleas for help.

Gaara rounded up the 'Shinobi', "She's not here. Somebody better find her before I rip somebody's head off."

They set off in search of the missing bluenette.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, Genma and Ebisu helped Matsuri out of the ropes she was tied in.

Matsuri stood up and rubbed her wrists, "I can't believe him! He just left me here!"

But hey, at least he's still hot.

Genma scratched the back of his neck and sent Ebisu a worried glance, "So are you still going pay us or what?"

Matsuri angrily threw them some bills from her pocket and left the worn down building. She hopped into her car and opened one of the car's compartments. She took out a shiny butcher knife and started to drive towards Konoha High.

Oh my.


	9. Warm-blooded Killer

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

This chapter is very suspenseful and dramatic but there's still humor and the ending statement is hilarious! (I think) Someone dies... But this chapter is not the end of the story, there are many, many more chapters left so enjoy this chapter :) Favorite, review, follow, tumblr message (misfitastic) etc. All of those are very much appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!

The smell of incoming death was in the air.

Or maybe it was just the old, dirty mop sitting next to Hinata.

She had been in stuck in the closet for hours! She was hoping her 'knight in shining blood stains' would come but he didn't.

Hinata backed her head into the wall.

How could she be so stupid?

She had befriended another psychopath. It seems as if she draws in psychopaths.

The girl wasn't unicorns and rainbows. She was lethal and blood knives.

Too bad Hinata couldn't tell the difference earlier. If she could she wouldn't be stuck in a deserted janitor's closet that smells like Naruto's toilet.

And that's pretty bad.

Hinata slunk down and let out a heavy sigh. What would happen in the morning? Would the lunatic return and slit her throat? Or will the better of the two lunatics come by and slit her captor's throat?

In a dark, unusual way Hinata hoped for the latter.

Hinata shook her head.

No,no,no.

She shouldn't be thinking so pessimistically. It's not like Matsuri was a bigger psychopath than their mutual object of affections who would actually cut her up to pieces and dispose of the corpse in-

Oh, wait!

She was.

Darn.

She heard footsteps near her and for the very first time in her life, she had begun to pray.

Matsuri was pissed.

Hinata had just transferred into Konoha High and she was closer to Gaara than she ever was. It wasn't fair. Not only did she have a close friendship with Gaara, but he also held feelings for that pathetic weakling.

That bitch! She was obviously at fault here. Walking around with Gaara's melted stone heart in her hands as if it meant nothing. How dare she?

Matsuri grit her teeth.

Welcome to the mind of a psychopath.

Hinata was obviously a problem.

Matsuri grinned at the butcher knife in hand.

She would have the pleasure of taking down that problem.

Or so she thought.

While Matsuri planned out on how she would cut Hinata's body into tiny pieces, one by one, and what'd she name her and Gaara's future non-existent children, Gaara was just as pissed as Matsuri was.

Just a lot more furious and there were more homicidal thoughts.

Except his homicidal thoughts were directed towards Matsuri.

And he had no problem whatsoever on proceeding with his homicidal thoughts.

"Gaara! Maybe we should go back to the school," said Kiba as he roared up his motorcycle attempting to catch up with a very furious gang leader.

"Kiba's right. That's where we all last saw her," screamed Temari as Shikamaru tailgated Gaara.

Gaara just remained silent. He simply turned the direction from which they were going to and towards Konoha High.

Gaara and less important others and Matsuri were practically racing to Konoha High.

Aw crap.

Matsuri parked her vehicle and slammed the door shut. She started speed walking to the back doors. She took out a bobby pin and twisted it around in the doorknob until she heard a clicking sound. She put the bobby pin back in her hair and proceeded to the closet Hinata was trapped in.

While Matsuri was speed walking to the closet, Gaara and his fellow 'Shinobi' members had just arrived. Gaara parked his Harley Davidson and silently walked up to the double doors.

Naruto walked up next to him and attempted to reason with him, "Look, she's probably not here. All of the lights are off! Let's just go home. She's fine!"

Gaara stoically looked at him and then merely looked back towards the locked doors. He raised up a combat boot and nonchalantly kicked the doors open.

The doors fell down as if they were feathers.

Hoodlum.

Gaara nonchalantly began to walk into the slight darkness, "We'll go home when Hinata does. Understood?"

Temari followed behind him and looked at the pitiful doors.

He'd pay for it later. He always does.

Correction, rich hoodlum.

Gaara took out his gun and reloaded it with the bullets in his pocket.

"Gaara... Why did you-" asked Naruto as he gulped.

"Tonight, someone shall die."

That someone either being Hinata or Matsuri or perhaps Gaara.

"Split up. Take different halls but pair up with someone else. This might be the Akatsuki's work again. Kiba, you're with me."

Kiba walked over to him with a metal bat, "Whatever you say, boss."

Everyone then split up into different halls.

One would think Gaara would be the one to be assigned to the abandoned hall where Hinata rests in such a cliche usual fanfiction love story manner, right?

Well, this is a story about a possessive psychopath slash gang leader who's in love with a sane, socially awkward girl and who occasionally tries to woo her with ways he finds on wikihow. 'Cliche' is not in the description therefore Naruto and Tenten ended up being assigned to the abandoned hall.

Don't hate the fanfiction, hate the people who provide the writer with Internet accessibility.

As Gaara and Kiba checked every classroom in the B wing of Konoha High, Naruto and Tenten decided to split up. Naruto would stay and Tenten would check things out in the courtyard.

As Naruto gave up attempting to find Hinata, although he never actually started to find Gaara's supposed soul mate, he heard some footsteps come his way but he simply ignored it.

Hinata heard some footsteps and her face enlightened as she saw the doorknob slowly turning.

Oh, the suspense.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around to find...

DUN. DUN. DUN.

The closet door opened.

Oh no.

Clearly, Hinata's life sucked.

Matsuri.

Naruto turned around to find Tenten there, "Find anything?"

She shook her head, "How about you? Did you look thoroughly? You know, Gaara doesn't like half assed jobs."

Naruto gulped, "I checked everything. Let's just go."

The fool.

That's the end of this chap-Kidding!

Matsuri closed the door and leaned against it; butcher knife behind her back, "What the hell does he see in you?"

Hinata quickly stood up and pressed herself against the wall, "W-why are you doing this to me?"

Matsuri walked up to her.

The poor girl was about to pee herself.

She took out the butcher knife and shined it on Hinata's face, "It's such a shame really. We could have been good friends but you just had to chase after Gaara."

Oh sure.

Like she was the one who claimed him as her own and forbid anyone of the different sex and later on, same sex from even interacting with him. Yup, that was definitely her.

Sarcasm intended.

That was more of Matsuri's field.

"I-I-I didn't chase after him!", Hinata retorted back as she gulped at the sight of a potential murder weapon.

"So are you telling me you have no feelings whatsoever for Gaara?", she said as she inched closer to Hinata.

Hinata gulped.

Feelings for Gaara? She was secretly crazy for the boy. Her heart beat sped up as if on meth whenever he was around. Her breath hitched in her throat and her palms got all sweaty. Whenever she looked at him, she just wanted him to take her into his strong arms and dug her face into his muscular chest.

But she'd never admit that.

He shouldn't have fallen in love with a goody goody. She shouldn't have fallen in love with a psychopath.

But he did.

And she did.

Hinata shook her head, in fear for her life, "N-no. I don't. I swear!"

Matsuri swung her large knife, intentionally missing, "You're a liar."

Tears began to run down Hinata's face, "Please stop. I beg o-of you."

She's too young to die.

Besides she hasn't even told Gaara how she feels. She can't die just yet.

Matsuri smirked at the trembling smaller girl, "You hurt Gaara. You hurt me. Therefore I hurt you."

A click was heard.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Put down the knife," said the voice belonging to our favorite red head.

Matsuri's eyes widened as she felt the tip of his gun make contact with the back of her head.

"There's nothing special about her anyway. What do you see in this stupid, pathetic girl?", asked Matsuri as she spun around and grabbed Hinata by the hair.

"Touch her and I'll kill you."

Matsuri pouted, "You kill me. I kill her."

"Kill her. I kill you, then I kill myself."

That's how psychopaths in love think.

"I don't like that idea. How about I just kill her and then we go get frozen yogurt?"

Why couldn't this girl just get it through her thick skull that he just diDN'T LIKE HER AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH HINATA. BESIDES HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE FROZEN YOGURT!

How selfish.

Gaara raised the area where his eyebrows should be, "Are you perhaps mental?"

Hinata squirmed helplessly under Matsuri's hold, "Gaara! P-please help me."

Gaara stared at her with affectionate eyes, "Hinata, don't worry. This will all be over when I pull the trigger."

"OR," interrupted Matsuri, "Or when I slash your pretty little throat out."

And at that very moment Gaara had turned into his infamous 'Shukaku' mode.

Something he had never wanted Hinata to see.

His eyes went from a soft, caring to a blank, cold expression. He took Matsuri's hand with the butcher knife and twisted it, much to Matsuri's dismay.

The pain of her broken wrist forced Matsuri to let go of Hinata's hair. Hinata was violently sobbing as she ran to the opposite wall.

"You can't run away from your death sentence."

Eh? What do you know? You're just a psychotic fangirl who doesn't even know what his favorite dairy product is.

Hinata - 1.

Matsuri - Negative 632772627723627636239294736.

Well, Hinata doesn't know what his favorite dairy product is either but hey, he's in love with her and her lack of his likes and dislikes knowledge doesn't quite matter to him.

At all.

She could have a goatee and he'd still love her and steal a few kisses here and there, not caring about the strange facial hair on her chin brushing against his chin.

But that's completely theoretically of course.

Matsuri threw the butcher knife at Hinata, relying on her perfected aim.

It missed.

Only by an inch or so, but that was an inch or so from dying.

Gaara looked back as the knife that almost grazed her neck. He was about to shoot Matsuri but his gun was slapped away, while he was looking out for Hinata's health.

The gun slid across the janitor's closet. Matsuri and Gaara quickly glared at each other and pummeled each other for it.

"If I can't have you, no one can!"

"Damn it, Hinata run! Get out of here and find somebody to take you back home. Run!"

She didn't run.

She just cowered in the corner next to wall as they battled each other.

Someone was going to die.

As Matsuri continued to reach for the loaded gun, Gaara took out a switch blade with faded blood stains. He plunged it into Matsuri's stomach.

Oh , but his work here wasn't done yet.

Such a shame he forgot to take out the switchblade from Matsuri.

"Hinata! Go! Get the hell out of here!", he said as he walked up to Hinata.

"I don't want you to be here!"

That sounded less harsh in his head.

He helped the heavily breathing girl onto her feet when his own weaponry was used against him. Matsuri plunged the switchblade into Gaara's back.

"Hinata! Look at what you made me do!", she said with a pinch of delusion in her voice.

Gaara took the switchblade out of his toned back and attempted to aim it somewhere it would leave a permanent mark.

"Help! S-s-somebody please help!"

Hinata looked back and forth between the two lunatics in love or lust, (or maybe a mixture of both) and continued to cry.

What the hell was she going to do?

What the hell COULD she do?

If she fainted at this very crucial moment, she would never forgive herself; if she ever lived to it.

And to think that all of this happened in a 6 by 7 sized closet.

Hm..

"She can't love you like I can! No one can!"

"I'm in love with her!"

"No, you're not!"

"The lust you have towards me doesn't even compare to the love I have for her."

Gaara and Matsuri plummeted down and Matsuri reached her butcher knife as Gaara defended himself. The gun was in an arms length from the both of them.

A shot was fired.

A deadly one.

Now there was only two people alive in the small closet.

Hinata sank down to her knees.

This couldn't be happening!

This couldn't have!

This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.

She was supposed to admit her mutual feelings for Gaara and stand up to her father and get rid of her stutter and become best friends with Matsuri and live a happily ever after.

Luck was not on Hinata's side.

The gun slid out of her weary hands.

Matsuri's body lay motionless as if she was dead.

Which she now was.

A shot through the head was all it took.

She had just committed homicide...manslaughter even.

Gaara pushed Matsuri's lifeless body off of him as if it were a piece of trash.

Which to him, valued less than trash. Burn.

He rushed to Hinata's side and crushed her into his arms. She didn't react at all. She just stared at her could've-been-cause-of-her-death past Gaara's shoulder. He kissed her cheek and wiped away her still flowing tears.

He hushed her and rubbed her back as if saying 'Don't worry. The second homicide is much easier.'

Gaara was never an expert in comforting people but at least he'd try with Hinata.

Kiba walked in with Lee and Shikamaru, "We heard some screaming, is everything-"

He looked at a crying unresponsive Hinata being held in Gaara's arms as Matsuri's dead body lay less than a foot away.

"You killed her so fast. A shot through the head? I thought you liked shooting them in the heart where it hurts the most," said Shikamaru as he evaluated her dead body.

"I-"

"He didn't kill her. I did," spoke a very timid voice coming from within Gaara's grasp.

He hugged her closer and whispered comforting words as she eventually stopped crying; on the outside.

The rest of the 'Shinobi' were notified to come down to the closet. They had to debate on who'd bury Matsuri's body and clean up the mess they had left behind.

Some Shinobi were left in the hallway as only the most in charge members stayed in the closet, along with a lifeless body. Gaara had his arm slung around her shoulder, ignoring the immense amount of blood dripping from his stab wound. Hinata dug her face into her knees trying to avoid seeing Matsuri's dead body. Shino had put a handkerchief over her head but the blood had seeped through it.

"What are we waiting for?" asked a frustrated Kankuro as he rolled his eyes.

"Naruto but he's coming. I see him at the end of the hall," said the more patient female sibling.

Naruto walked in, not taking notice of his surroundings and took a couple whiffs of the air inside the closet.

Naruto and his fucking horribly timed questions.

"Why does this closet smell like dead people?"


	10. Guilt

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

"Turn yourself in? That's crazy!"

Almost as crazy as the girl she killed.

"I have to! I killed someone," pleaded Hinata to Temari as she glanced at Matsuri's lifeless body.

"At one point or another, we've all killed someone," argued Naruto.

Temari shook her head, "That's not going to make her feel better!"

"Temari's right," Kiba agreed, "Naruto, it'd be best if you just kept your mouth shut."

"I have to go to the police! I have to turn myself in," Hinata hysterically exclaimed as she began to cry.

"Gaara! What do you have to say about this?"

Gaara sighed, "Get rid of the body. Tonight never happened and that is final."

He picked up a silent Hinata bridal-style and took her outside to his motorcycle. She lay emotionless as he strapped on the extra helmet and placed her on the back seat of his Harley Davidson.

The rest of the Shinobi besides Kiba and Shikamaru who were currently disposing of the body, headed towards their vehicles.

Naruto noticed Hinata's limp body, "Hinata, if you don't hold onto Gaara, you're going to die."

Everyone stood still in a pregnant silence. Hinata's eyes became glassy and she dug her face into Gaara's back.

Everyone glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, I must personally speak to you about your certain choice of vocabulary later on tonight."

Why can't Naruto acknowledge the immense effort Gaara puts in not strangling him?

Gaara turned on his motorbike and rode into the night.

Naruto looked around to find deathly glares aimed at him, "What? Too soon?"

Way too soon.

It was a long silent drive back to the warehouse. Gaara parked his expensive motorcycle with the rest of the 'Shinobi' in tow. Hinata just followed behind as he unlocked the front doors.

Hinata ran upstairs to her room with tears running down her face.

"Hinata wait!"

Kiba put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Just let her go. She needs some time to cool off. It's her first homicide after all."

But would it be her last?

DUN. DUN. DUN.

One day Hinata will be okay with the blood stained on her hands.

Today is not that day.

Hinata ran inside her room and locked the door. She sighed and jumped into the bed. Tears began to run down her face as she enveloped herself in the thick blankets.

Gaara sighed, "You're right."

He crossed his arms as everyone went to their separate sleeping quarters, "Naruto, where in the hell do you think you're going?"

Naruto stopped tiptoeing and nervously turned around to see Gaara cracking his knuckles.

He gulped.

Well, at least he's lived a good life.

"It's been two days. She hasn't stepped outside of that room," Temari said with a sigh.

Naruto held two packs of frozen ice to his swollen, purple eyes, "Peehl ahh star to tawk ah thcool."

Kiba laughed, "We can't understand a word you're saying with that busted lip."

Naruto slammed his head against the kitchen counter top.

Repeatedly.

He surely learned his lesson this time.

Hopefully.

Shino pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "I think he was trying to say 'people at school are starting to talk'."

Kiba sighed, "It's true. For once in his life, Naruto's right. There's been ridiculous rumors going around."

Sasuke nonchalantly continued eating his pancakes, "It's true. I heard Gaara and Hinata eloped but the wedding was stopped by a pregnant Matsuri."

Kiba nodded, "And I heard that Matsuri and Gaara used to date in middle school and when Hinata found out, she went on a killing spree of the two."

Kankuro gaped, "That's ridiculous. Hinata could never-"

Oh wait.

She did.

Kankuro's sentence quickly faded into an inaudible volume.

Tenten sighed, "It gets worse. Some girls in the bathroom were saying that Gaara knocked up both of them, they teamed up to kill him, then Hinata and Matsuri supposedly fell in love and eloped, and now Gaara's mother is after them with her infamous butcher knife. The rumors have gotten pretty extreme."

Temari clutched the bridge of her nose, "Highschool.."

"How is Gaara taking it?"

Temari blinked.

"He hated Matsuri. He's glad she's dead but not at the expense of Hinata's happiness."

Or sanity.

"Where is he? I think someone should check up on him." said Kiba as everyone stood in a pregnant silence.

"Not it!" Temari yelled.

"Not me," retaliated Sasuke.

"Last time I did that, I almost got my throat slit. Count me and Akamaru out!"

The room erupted into 'No way!'s and 'I don't want to die today' from everyone except for one person.

The fool.

Temari smirked at Naruto, "Looks like we have a winner."

Naruto snapped his head up, "Nnnn! Noooh!"

Kiba and Shikamaru forced Naruto up from his seat and towards Gaara's room.

"Nooohh! I do whaver you wan! Whaver! Pleath! Nooo!" he screamed as he was dragged to Gaara's room.

He clutched at the flat floor boards as if his life depended on it.

Which at the current moment, it did.

Kiba knocked on Gaara's door, "Who's there?"

"Naruto!"

Kiba and Shikamaru let go of Naruto and ran back to the kitchen when they saw the doorknob turning.

Gaara looked down to a semi-smiling, nervous Naruto. He nonchalantly left the door open and returned to his computer.

"What do you want?"

Naruto quickly stood up and stiffly walked over to Gaara's desk, "Wha'ch doin?"

"Nothing. Go."

Naruto was not one to beat around the bush.

Or ignore the chance he would be able to get to spare his life.

He nodded and ran out of the room, shutting the door in the process. Gaara shook his head in disapproval as he returned to his previous actions.

'How to help your well, she's not exactly my girlfriend but I do love her (that must count for something) on how to get over her first homicide. The victim wasn't even the victim, she was planning on killing my Hinata. I also request advice on how to keep her from making any more potential psychotic friends. Thank you.' he typed into google.

It's a wonder on how the cyber police or the secret services hasn't arrested him yet.

I mean hello?

He just admitted to an online search engine that his 'girlfriend' has just committed manslaughter.

If you don't think he's sane then you're right.

Gaara scrolled through the useless results when he got so frustrated. He simply picked up the desktop, screen and all, and threw it out of the window.

It must not be Naruto's lucky day.

The heavy device landed on him just as he was on his way to buy some more ramen with Lee. Lee blinked at Naruto's splattered form and looked up to see Gaara. Gaara merely shrugged as Lee began plucking glass shards out of Naruto's body.

Gaara sighed.

He walked out of his room and headed towards Hinata's room. He knocked.

No answer.

"Hinata, please come out and eat."

Still nothing.

"Please?" Gaara pleaded with her through the wooden texture.

"Fine. I am going to knock down this door in five, four, three, tw-"

"GAARAAAAAAA!"

Gaara's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it very well. Temari and Kankuro flew by him at the speed of light.

"What's she doing here?"

Temari turned around and shrugged, "We'll try to stall her!"

They ran downstairs in an attempt to prevent their murderous mother from destroying the 'Shinobi's home.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" asked a nervous Temari as her mother swung the butcher knife.

"I got a call today!"

Swing.

"Gaara's been skipping school yesterday and today!"

Swing.

"Where is he?"

And there goes another perfect wall.

"He's been here!"

"Why hasn't he gone to school?" she said as she took out her indestructible butcher knife out from the wall.

"Hinata refuses to come out of her room!" Kankuro exclaimed as the hits were now directed towards him.

"Where's Gaara?!"

Sai walked in the living room to see a butcher knife hit the wall, less than two centimeters away from his face. He blinked, nodded and left the room, "I'll be back later."

Gaara grit his teeth, "Hinata, please come out. My lunatic of a mother is about to come up here. I don't have much time."

Hinata stiffly stood up and unlocked the door. She made her way back to the bed and hid herself under the thick blankets.

Gaara's lips curved upwards.

He shut the door and locked it. He made his way to Hinata's side and he pat her head, affectionately.

Well, as affectionate as a serial killer can get.

"Hinata, please come eat."

Hinata shook her emotionless face, "Matsuri's never going to eat again and it's all my fault."

"Hinata, look, she was going to kill you. If she killed you, I would go crazy."

Crazier than he already is.

And we wouldn't want that now, would we?

Gaara sighed and pressed his lips to Hinata's forehead, "I love you."

Hinata innocently looked into his eyes, "Even though I killed someone?"

Gaara nodded and the ends of his lips turned upwards, "Even though you killed someone."

Hinata blushed and slightly smiled. He leaned down towards her and she closed her eyes, slightly puckering her lips.

The sound of a butcher knife making contact with the door stopped them in their tracks.

Aw fuck.

The door knob was quickly gotten rid of by Gaara's mother.

Such a lovely woman, isn't she?

Gaara quickly stood up and Hinata sat up, "Gaara's mom?"

"Mother, please calm down."

The woman's left eye twitched.

Gaara knew what was coming and quite frankly, he wasn't sticking around to see it.

He quickly rushed back Hinata and swiftly pressed his lips to hers, "Go eat."

Gaara turned around to face the scary woman with the murderous glint in her eyes.

That's probably where Gaara got it from.

Gaara rushed to the window, made an 'X' with his hands, "Hinata, this is the last time I ever use a window as an exit. I promise."

He jumped.

Karura clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth, "He never learns does he?"

Karura returned to her cool composure and smiled at Hinata, "Hello dear."

Hinata gulped at Karura sat down at the edge of her bed, "Temari tells me that you've been avoiding school."

Hinata meekly nodded, "Why?"

"B-because well, it's a long and complicated story..." Hinata awkwardly said, attempting to hint at the fact that she didn't want to talk about.

Karura smiled at her, "I've got time."

Hinata sighed, "If I tell you, will you promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

Karura nodded, her lips in a tight line.

"I...I did something really bad. And I..." Hinata struggled with her words, "I'd rather not talk about it, really."

"I understand," Karura nodded and grabbed her butcher knife, "Guess I'm just going to have to pry it out of you now."

The sun gleamed on the shiny piece of silverware, "Nevermind! I'd rather talk about it now! I changed my mind!"

Karura set down the potential murder weapon down, "Much better."

"Someone was trying to kill me..."

"And?"

"I-I.."

Karura cocked an eyebrow, "Did you kill them?"

Hinata looked down and fumbled with her hands.

"I didn't think you had it in you. You don't really seem like the 'mug shot' type."

Hinata gulped.

"But don't worry," Karura threw her a flashing smile, "The second homicide is always the easiest."

How the hell would she know that?

Hinata widened her eyes.

Never mind.

She doesn't want to know.

She really does not.

Karura casually walked to the window, or well, what remained of it, "That was a good talk. Excuse me while I go find my idiot teenage son and commit second degree murder."

Hinata's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Karura laughed, "Kidding, I could never hurt my youngest."

Karura lifted it and inspected the butcher knife in her hand, "Well, not that much anyways."

And with that, the woman jumped through the what was left of the window.

"Gaara! Don't you run away from your lovely mother!"

Hinata sighed.

What had she gotten herself into by falling for Gaara?

Oh, she didn't know the half of it.

On the other side of town, Sakura slid a picture of Hinata across a wooden table, "That's her."

The mysterious man took a long drag of his cigarette, "That's her? The girl who killed my precious Matsuri?"

Sakura wasn't really entirely sure but she really needed Hinata dead. And now with Matsuri gone, she just needed to get rid of Hinata and Gaara would be all hers.

Or so she thought.

"Yeah, she's the one. Matsuri texted me that she planned on permanently getting rid of Hinata and I'm guessing she probably killed her. I haven't heard of her since and her phone was deactivated."

The mysterious man in the dark shadows nodded and threw the picture of Hinata on the floor. He took his heavy boot and stomped on it like a cancer stick, "Today is the day she dies."

He took off the safety of his gun.


	11. Tattoo

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Okay, before you start reading this chapter, I'd just like to point out a few things. Please, please stop criticizing my stories. I'm a fifteen year old with a love for crack pairings, not a world famous actual book writer. You can leave me suggestions and what you'd like in the story but please refrain yourself from critiquing my stories and pointing out every single flaw. I'm not perfect and neither are my stories. I'm one of those people who if you say something mean to me, I'll remember it for exactly ever so um yeah... Anyways, enjoy the story. :)

One would think Hinata would've learned the first time around.

Hinata looked left, behind her, right and left again. She pointed a finger at herself, "Me?"

The white haired teenager smiled at the timid girl and waved his hand towards himself.

Hadn't anyone ever taught her that she shouldn't talk to strangers?

"May I help you?"

Obviously not.

Well, it's not like this stranger was another psychopath who was secretly planning her murder.

The loaded gun rested smugly in his pocket.

Pshh.

As if that situation would ever happen again.

"I'm Suigetsu, Neji's friend."

Hinata blinked, "Did something happen to Neji?"

Suigetsu faked a dramatic sigh, "He got in a little 'accident' and now he's in the hospital. His last words to me were for me to retrieve you right before he fell unconscious.."

As if she's not going to buy tha-

"Oh my! We better hurry then. Thank you!"

Never mind.

She did.

Suigetsu smirked revealing his sharp teeth, "Hop in then."

Hinata naively nodded her head, "Can you go in detail of what happened?"

Nothing really happened.

No, I mean nothing actually happened.

"I'll tell you about it on the way there. Just get in and I'll take to the hospital."

Or land you in the hospital.

Whatever works best for his homicidal schedule.

Hinata stopped as she laid her hand on the car door, "Actually, I'm supposed to be waiting for someone here."

Of course, when a girl goes missing the principal has to care.

Or last pretend to care while she fans herself with Gaara's bribery money.

Whoever said that money doesn't rule the world is a lying whore.

He had told Hinata to meet him in the front of Konoha High while he resolved some certain issues that had to be taken care of.

"Who?"

"Me," came a sudden raspy voice from their surroundings.

That was extremely good timing.

Efficient enough to add more days to her life span.

Phew.

Hinata turned around to face a scowling Gaara, "G-gaara!"

He slid a territorial hand over her shoulder, "Who the hell are you?"

Hinata looked up to the taller boy and gave him the 'what the fuck? You're hot and I'm pretty sure I've fallen for you and you're hot but that's no excuse to be rude to anything with a pulse and a penis that talks to me' look, "Please don't be rude. This is Neji's friend."

Suigetsu outstretched an inwardly struggling hand towards him, "Suigetsu."

Gaara looked at his fellow psychopath's hand and back at his face, "Let's go, Hinata."

He gently tugged on her shoulder to indicate it was time to leave, "B-but I have to go to the hospital. Neji got in an accident of some sort."

Gaara nodded, "I'll take you."

He began to drag her away, "But you don't even know where it is!"

"I'll find out. Let's go home."

Hinata looked behind her as she mouthed to Suigetsu 'Come back tomorrow please. I'll make sure Gaara won't be there to interfere'. He faked a smile and nodded to the thought to be soon dead girl. He hopped into his car and stared as Hinata began to bicker with the red head.

He lifted up his gun and pointed it at her from behind his windshield, "You got lucky today but it won't happen again," he smiled to himself as he thought of his precious deceased Matsuri, "I'm going to enjoy blowing her brains out of her head."

Hinata routinely put on her helmet as she struggled to climb the large death bike, "I don't understand why you must be so rude."

Gaara started his second most prized possession, third to Hinata and his family, "I don't like sharing."

She blushed under her helmet and that was that. Not a word was spoken after that.

They arrived to the warehouse lastly, Gaara helped Hinata off the vehicle and led her inside. They walked to the kitchen where everyone else resided.

Hinata gasped, "Naruto, what happened to you?"

Naruto just shook his swollen head as Hinata analyzed over his body, "Are you alright?"

She walked over to him and began to check his injuries, "I'll borrow a first aid kit from Hanare."

Naruto attempted to smile at her with his extremely busted mouth until he saw Gaara glaring at him from behind Hinata. His smiling attempt dropped and he violently shook his head.

Because of Hinata's kindness, he would end up dead.

R.I.P. Naruto Uzumaki. Cause of death? Strangled to death by territorial psychopath in love.

Such a pity.

Hinata gently shook her head, "We have to get you bandaged up, please come with me."

She grabbed his wrist and you couldn't really tell because of his swollen all-of-area-around-his-eyes was swollen but his eyes were widened. He stared at Gaara as he nonchalantly walked away. He breathed out a sigh of relief that was taken too soon.

Gaara took one of Kankuro's lighters that lay on the table. He calmly walked over to a cupboard out of Hinata's peripheral vision. He opened the cabinet full of newly stocked ramen after his last batch suddenly disappeared after a misunderstanding about a date of some sort.

He opened the cabinet and flicked the lighter below it.

"Nuhhhh! Leah me lon. I like ih behhr whe Gaar was nuh n lo...v!" he exclaimed as he released himself from Hinata's light grasp and out of the room.

Translation of the misfortunate beaten up boy: I liked it better when Gaara was not in love.

He stomped, actually he limped, out of the kitchen.

The room stood in a pregnant silence as he limped back in, took his ramen from the cabinet but not before sending Hinata a not-so-discreet glare that in Gaara's alternate lunatic universe looked like a wink of some sort.

Something that did not go unnoticed by Gaara. He quickly left and everyone just continued their previous conversations.

Gaara put down the lighter and closed the cabinet with the ends of his lips slightly curved upwards. Hinata tapped on his shoulder and he looked down at the cause for Naruto's recent beatings, "Yes?"

Hinata worriedly looked at the door, "I'm worried about him. Do you know what happened to him?"

Gaara put a protective arm around her shoulder, "It's starting to get a little sad. He just keeps running into those blasted doors."

Hinata blinked and cutely tilted her head in confusion, "What kind of a door knocks two of your teeth out?"

A red headed door with extreme jealous issues and homicidal tendencies.

A raspy chuckle escaped his lips as he ruffled her hair. She sighed, knowing that was the end of that conversation. She walked over to the populated table and cleared her throat.

No one noticed. She tried again but it was futile. Gaara simply opened one of the drawers and took out a long knife. He nonchalantly walked over to the table and plunged it into the table, making everyone's head snap up in attention.

"Yes?" asked a curious Temari.

"Hinata has something to say."

Hinata nervously glanced at the knife, "Thanks Gaara. I-I have a couple of questions if you guys don't mind."

If they do mind her questions then I hope they don't mind Gaara slitting their throat.

"What...what did you guys do with her body?"

Gaara interluded, "Don't worry about it. We took care of it."

"But the police! And! Nobody even looked at me today! I think they know I did...you know."

Gaara crossed his chest, "No, they don't. Come on, let's go elsewhere."

Everyone but Sasuke, because he's apparently too cool for relief, let out a long awaited sigh.

Gaara slung his arm around her small frame and headed out the kitchen and towards his room.

He opened his room's door and gestured for her to go in with him in tow. She stood around waiting for him to say something. He shut the door and turned to face her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and lead her to his bed.

He lifted the thick bed sheets on the left side of the large bed and pointed at them, "Get in."

Hinata merely nodded and slipped on; too exhausted to resist. He took the blankets and tucked her in. He nodded as he walked away and shut the blinds of the newly repaired window, "Go to sleep, you have bags under your eyes."

Hinata sighed, "I haven't slept very well these past few days."

He walked back over to the large bed and hovered over Hinata, "I know."

Hinata blinked away the waterworks that were beginning to form, "Do you think the people at school know what I did?"

Gaara shook his head, "Nonsense."

Comforting people is obviously not his forte.

"B-b-but today no one even talked to me. Nevertheless, looked at me. Not even the teachers.. They must know something..."

Gaara pressed his soft lips to her cheek, "Everything is going to be okay. Now sleep."

Hinata closed her almost white eyes and Gaara's lips curved slightly upwards. He nonchalantly walked out of the door and into the hall.

"You really care about her, huh?" Hinata heard Gaara's mother say outside of the room.

"That is none of your concern."

"Awwww, Gaara really has found his first love."

Hinata didn't have mutant powers to see through the wall but at the moment, Gaara was blushing a crimson red color.

She heard him begin to walk away, "Mother, you hang out here too much."

"Well, excuse me! You were 'hanging out' in my uterus for nine months and I didn't complain!"

"It wasn't even nine months. It was a premature birth," he calmly said as he continued walking away.

Hinata giggled as she heard a loud thud. She had a very subtle feeling that it was Karura's infamous butcher hitting the wall, playfully aiming for Gaara. And soon enough, she fell asleep.

Hinata groggily opened her light lavender eyes. She looked around and it was still pitch dark. She saw the digital clock on Gaara's night stand.

"Three o'clock in the morning..." she whispered mostly to herself.

She felt her back pressed against a hard chest with a toned arm slung protectively around her waist. She softly twisted her body around to find Gaara's sleeping face staring back at her.

She smiled and slid an arm across his long torso. She stared at his sex god face as her fingers intertwined themselves in Gaara's semi-long locks of red hair.

"Go back to sleep. You have to wake up soon anyways," a raspy voice slipped out of his lips.

"Okay," she said in the same position.

Gaara opened one of his jaded eyes, "You're not attempting to fall back asleep. Why?"

"Nothing," Hinata bit her lip awakening the undeniable urge to kiss her in Gaara.

"It's just that you're really handsome.." she said under her

breath.

She closed her eyes and so did Gaara, knowing where that would head. She shyly moved her head closer to his and pressed her lips to his, if only for several seconds. He returned the simple kiss with no complaints. A light tint of pink painted his cheeks but it quickly disappeared into his regular composure, "I'm still not letting you off with that guy."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "I think I-wait, what?"

Gaara tightened his hold on her. Not too tight that a funeral for Hinata would be held but tight enough so that she wouldn't stand up and leave him in the darkness.

"I know you're only sucking up to me so I can let you go with that guy from earlier today to the hospital."

Hinata gaped, "I'm not! I-I was just saying but you can't s-stop me."

"I can and I will. I don't have a good feeling about that guy and you are not to get near him. That is final."

And to think, that she was this close to professing her love for him.

Hmph.

She didn't speak to him after that.

At all.

When they arrived at school, she ignored him. Lunch? She ignored him. Class? She ignored him.

Clearly, the girl was upset but Gaara's... well, he's Gaara. He didn't comprehend the silent treatment.

He did have people keep an eye on her just in case she attempted to sneak out of his sight to elope with Suigetsu or something on the lines of that.

At the end of the day, it was Naruto's turn to supervise Hinata. And with it being Naruto, one can already tell something terrible is going to happen. (Which will result in something even more terrible to happen to him later on.)

They were at Hinata's locker when she suddenly developed a maniacal plan on how to see her dear cousin, "I have to use the bathroom, Naruto."

Deep, deep, deep, (emphasis on the word 'deep') inside of sweet little Hinata, there was a conniving thug.

He shrugged and followed her to the bathroom just a few feet away, "No boys allowed! Y-you should go to to your locker as I you know...do my business."

He nodded and backed up as she went inside. He walked off to his locker in the opposite direction of the school's front doors. Hinata waited until she heard his footsteps fade away and poked her head out.

It was clear.

Therefore she ran.

She got out and looked left and right for any 'Shinobi' members. She saw Suigetsu leaning against his car once again. She sighed and started to speed walk towards him.

Meanwhile inside the school, Naruto came limping back to where he had last left Hinata.

The fool.

"Hinadah? Hinadah?" he called out in the girls' bathroom.

Nothing.

He looked left and right and went inside the girls bathroom. He checked under the stalls and came upon the realization that she had tricked him. A purple haired girl came in and she merely rose an eyebrow.

Her eyes were met with Naruto on his knees, hands reaching out towards the ceiling as he screamed a very long, 'Noo.' She blinked and uttered under her breath as she walked away, "I'll just pee when I get home."

Outside, Hinata was now face to face with the guy who may just possibly be charged with her murder unless a red headed certain somebody stopped him, "Why are you out of breath?"

She tried catching her breath, "You don't want to know. Let's go."

"We can't."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "Why?"

He laughed, "Because your obviously upset boyfriend is standing right behind you."

Hinata swiftly turned around to see a fuming Gaara, "Gaara, I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Get. Over. Here," he said through gritted teeth.

Hinata shook his head, "Why don't you just let me go?"

Because maybe, just maybe, he's trying to prevent you from having to ride in a hearse.

"I don't like him!"

"You, you don't like anyone!" she hastily responded.

"...I like you."

"Gaara..."

He shook his head, "You know what? Fine! Go. Do whatever the hell you'd like. I don't care!"

Liar.

Of course he cares.

Hinata sighed and decided to leave before the guilt begins to overwhelm her, "Let's go Suigetsu."

She got in his car and avoided Gaara's disappointed gaze on her. Suigetsu winked at Gaara and got in the drivers' seat. They quickly disappeared out of Gaara's sight.

Gaara did his occasional 'Tch' and joined the rest of the present 'Shinobi' as they watched. Gaara leaned against one of the gates's walls as they waited for all the 'Shinobi' to get there.

Temari pitifully stared at Gaara, "Look, she's a-"

Gaara's eyes widened as he quickly pushed past a stoic Sasuke. He walked up to a car as the same handsome stranger that he ordered to reck his car a while ago, got out. He looked left and right for the missing bluenette.

"Neji?"

Neji lifted his gaze to meet Gaara's eyes, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Did you just get released from the hospital?"

He had a look of bewilderment painted on his face, "Hospital? I know I haven't contacted Hinata since... but I haven't been in the hospital. I was out trying to find an apartment for Hinata, her sister and I. I'm here to take her home. Where is she?"

Gaara snapped his head in the direction that Suigetsu's car drove off, "Fuck!"

Meanwhile in the car...

"Hinata, that's my buddy Juugo. He knows Neji too."

She looked back at the very large male, "H-hello," Hinata returned to her previous position with her cellphone in hand, debating on whether to call Gaara and apologize.

Suigetsu eyed the phone in her hand, "Can he borrow your cellphone? He needs to call his mother to tell him he'll be late to dinner tonight."

Because he'll be busy helping Suigetsu dispose of Hinata's corpse.

"Sure," she handed him the only way to contact Gaara.

Suigetsu smiled and stopped at a red light. He took the chance to roll up his long sleeves past his elbow. The light changed back to green and he lay his right arm on the glove department.

Hinata's eyes subconsciously drift from her lap to his forearm. Her eyes widened in realization as she set her eyes on his tattoo.

'MATSURI' it read in bold, large print with a large heart in the background. Her nervous breathing became unsteady and Suigetsu smirked.

Oh no!

Not again.

To be blunt, she was getting really fucking tired of being put on psychopaths' "to kill" list.

It's all fun and games until someone actually kills you.


	12. The Chase

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

I don't think this chapter's funny at all. I'm sorry but there's just suspense and stuff but next chapter will be hilarious. I promise you that! Enjoy! And please check out my new story 'The Sane and The Psychotic', it's the sasuhina equivalent of 'Poor Girl' and I'm pretty sure you guys would love it so check it out if you'd like.

Hinata has this problem where people are constantly attempting to kill her.

"Hinata, have you ever heard of the story of the homicidal psychopath who fell in love with a psychopath who fell in love with a psychopath who fell in love with a sane girl?"

No, but she had a subtle feeling it was based on a true story.

Hinata gulped, "N-no.. Juugo, may I please have my phone back?"

"You're not going to need it."

You can't make international calls when you're dead.

Too soon?

Hinata swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, "Can you just pull over? Please?"

Suigetsu smiled and he actually stopped the car on the side of the road. Hinata's eyes enlightened as she thought the lunatic had changed his mind.

Assumptions, assumptions.

He took out the loaded gun from his pocket and pointed it at her as Juugo chuckled in the background, "I really didn't want my car to take up the smell of dead people again but since you insist-"

Hinata violently shook her head and Suigetsu laughed as he started up the car and continued driving to his previous destination, "Good cause I want to ask you a couple of questions that weren't exactly answered by my 'source' of information. Why the fuck did you kill Matsuri?!"

Hinata's eyes became glassy as tears brimmed her eyes, "She was going to kill me!"

Suigetsu glared at her, "You should've let her. You selfish bitch."

Hinata would gape at him for being so ridiculous if a gun wasn't exactly being pressed to her head, "What was I s-supposed to do?! L-let her k-kill me or Gaara?"

Suigetsu scoffed, "It'd be an absolute honor to get killed at the hands of my precious Matsuri!"

He was most definitely a fucking psycho.

Where's an asylum opening when you need one?

He and Gaara could have been good friends, best friends even, if only they didn't want each others' object of affections to die a horrible, gruesome death.

Such a shame, really.

Apparently, there are these people who don't want Hinata dead by first degree homicide but she hasn't met any of those in a while.

How unfortunate.

Meanwhile back at the school, Gaara had just come to a horrendous realization, "Fuck!"

Temari knitted her eyebrows and yelled over to him as he ran to his motorbike, "What's wrong?"

"That's Neji. The bastard kidnapped Hinata!"

Temari swiftly ordered everyone to follow Gaara as he drove off. Neji stopped Sasuke getting a hold of his elbow as he walked past him, "Wait, what's going on?"

Sasuke rose an elegant eyebrow at the touch of contact, "Hinata's been kidnapped. We have to follow that frivolous redhead now."

Neji gaped at him but quickly hopped into his newly repaired car's driver seat, "Get in. You'll explain it to me during the ride."

Shikamaru sped up to reach Gaara's pace, "That's them at the second stop light."

"I'll fucking kill him!"

He can and he will.

Gaara and Shikamaru sped through the tiny spaces between the beeping cars while the others were ordered to circle around Suigetsu and corner him.

Juugo looked back to see deadly eyes glaring daggers at the back windshield, "Um...Suigetsu..."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Uh..."

"Speak!"

A bullet pierced the back windshield, shattering it into a million tiny pieces like Gaara's many, many previous windows, "That pretty much spoke for me."

"Fuck," Suigetsu whispered as he immediately made an illegal u-turn almost causing an accident to occur. He dove off the cement road and onto a dirt road.

Gaara 'tch'ed and repeated Suigetsu's actions. He revved up his motorcycle as he had to drive atop of a car that unfortunately stood in the way of the dirt road.

Shibi Aburame, Shino's father, just silently stared at his steering wheel as Gaara drove his heavy motorcycle onto his car, making an extremely evident dent that actually reached the cushion of the shotgun seat. Shibi's eyebrow twitched as he nonchalantly whispered, "I hate my life."

Gaara mentally bid his apologies to Shino's kind father and would remind himself to pay for the repairs later on, "Gaara, wait up!"

Gaara took a quick glance behind him to see Neji's car and his main gang members following right behind him, "Hurry the hell up if you want to keep up!"

Gaara sped up to catch up to Suigetsu's car. Hinata's breathing began to speed up as Suigetsu sped up to not get stabbed by Gaara. Juugo took off the safety of his gun as he began taking shots at Gaara and his companions, "They're too many of them Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu grit his teeth and dove off into the forest next to the bumpy road. Hinata clung to her seatbelt as she began to mentally curse herself for involving herself in this kind of thug life, "He's still on us!"

Suigetsu slammed the accelerator to outpace Gaara which he unfortunately did. He parked his car behind a large tree, "Run and I'll strangle you on the spot."

Hinata's life is like a romantic comedy except there's no comedy, all the romance she gets is from a red headed psychopath that really should not be allowed on the Internet and it's just people constantly attempting to kill her.

How lovely.

Hinata meekly nodded as tears began to slide down her pale cheeks, "Well? Get the fuck out of the car! You too Juugo!"

Hinata viciously nodded and got out of the car. Suigetsu looked between Hinata and Juugo and back at the thought to be soon dead girl, "Take her off to the shed near the lake. Later on, I'll take care of her just like she took care of my first love."

Roaring motorcycles were heard nearing them, "Go! Now! It'll be a quick kill for me."

Juugo nodded as he roughly grabbed Hinata's wrist in a tight hold and dragged her away, forcing her to speed walk. She screamed and screamed until her voice faded away as he repeatedly told her to shut up.

And then Juugo made the worst mistake of his life.

He slapped her.

Hard.

Meanwhile, in the same ten mile radius Gaara was giving directions to the several Shinobi members who had caught up with him, "Find him at all costs."

"I'm right here," they all snapped their heads to the right to see Suigetsu holding up a gun.

Gaara grit his teeth, "Where the fuck is she?!"

"Who? The girl who take away the only thing I've ever loved? She's safe. For now, anyways."

Gaara looked around, "Tell me where she is before I pound my fist into your skull...Repeatedly."

Suigetsu laughed as he shot multiple shots at the present Shinobi. Most of his shots missed.

Most.

A bullet had pierced Sai in his upper arm and two had plunged into Lee's right thigh. Suigetsu hopped into his car and went the opposite way of the shed, "Fuck! Kiba get Sai and Lee out of here! Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari, Choji, Shino get the dead bastard."

He hopped back onto his motorcycle and started it again, "What do we do when we have him in custody?!"

Gaara had a certain evil glint in his eyes that surely were Satan's eyes, "Slit his fucking throat."

Temari nodded at the response to her question and led everyone back to their expensive vehicles. Gaara grit his teeth and focused back on finding Hinata. He saw two figures in the corner of his eye and stopped his motorcycle.

He sneakily walked towards the two figures just in time to see the bastard slap her.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Shukaku mode was immediately activated.

Oh no.

Hinata clutched her throbbing, red cheek where he had laid his hand on her. She stifled a sob and more tears sprang from her eyes as she continued to walk. A seemingly hypnotized Gaara quickly ran up towards Juugo's back and furiously slid a blade against his throat.

Juugo didn't even have time to react, he just fell down in his own doom. Gaara then took out his loaded gun and shot him several times because apparently, slitting his throat wasn't enough for the infamous 'Shukaku'.

Hinata quickly scrambled to a nearby tree and looked away as he tortured Juugo's withering body. She quickly felt strong, toned arms encircle her small frame, "Hinata.."

A trembling Hinata dug her tear stained face into the crook of his neck, "Gaara, I-I was so scared. I thought that w-would that would be the end of me. I'm so, so, so sorry that you always have to save me for my idiotic decisions."

Gaara squeezed the quivering girl into a tight bear hug but pulled away quickly as his phone rang. He wiped away her tears with his hand covered in Juugo's dark red blood, "I got her. What? You're done? Okay, time to go home."

He ended the call and helped the most likely traumatized girl to her feet, "Come on. It's time to go back at home."

He silently led her past Juugo's corpse and onto his motorcycle a few feet away. He helped her stiff body on and drove to the warehouse.

He walked in with a silent Hinata to find everyone already sat in the living room, looking wary, "Gaara, there's something we have to tell you.."

Gaara rose the area around where his eyebrows would be if he had eyebrows at Temari, "Alright. Just allow me to get Hinata situated back. She seems pretty stirred up."

He slung his toned arm around her tensed shoulder and walked her up the stairs and into her room as Kiba sent Shikamaru and Temari worried glances. Gaara opened her room door and led her to sit on her bed, "Hinata, don't worry about it. It's over now."

Just don't mind the shed blood smeared on your cheekbones.

Hinata nodded her head and slightly smiled. Gaara's lips curved upwards as he bent his knees so he could be at her sitting height, "Hey, how about that date I promised you a couple days ago? It'll help you forget about this whole situation. Get ready. We'll get some dinner."

Since when has the whole "hey-someone-tried-to-kill-you-for-the-second-time-this-week-let's-go-on-a-date" thing ever actually made anyone feel better about themselves?

Hinata weakly smiled again as he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. He walked out of the room and back into the living room, "What was it that you had to tell me, Temari?"

Temari awkwardly scratched her head, "Well, we sort of, maybe, perhaps, kind of...let him get away."

Gaara's eyes widened, "How the fuck did that happen?"

Temari gulped, "He kept shooting at us and some of us weren't even armed. He drove off into traffic and we couldn't distinguish his car from the others. We lost him."

Gaara grit his teeth and attempted to keep his cool composure in tact, "So you're telling me that there's a fucking psychopath out there that plans to kill the woman I want to marry?"

A beat up Sasuke slammed the door just in time to put his two cents in, "There's not only one. Suigetsu has groupies. To be more specific, the Akatsuki."

Kiba widened his eyes, "Wait, what?"

Sasuke nodded, "Me and Neji had Suigetsu cornered when the Akatsuki magically showed up and helped him."

Well, that changes the ball game now.

"Where's Neji?"

One side of Sasuke's lips curved upwards in a sly smirk, "The Akatsuki got several good hits at his car. He's outside pitifully crying on his once again destroyed car screaming 'why does this happen to me every time'. It's kind of sad."

Gaara shook his head in dismay as he took his checkbook out to write Neji a check for the car's repairs.

Meanwhile back at the deserted school, Naruto finally went outside after his little 'moment' in the girls' bathroom. He looked left, right, behind him, and right again. Nobody was there. Naruto sighed.

It would be a long walk (limp) home.


	13. Table for three

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy the chapter :) Favorite, follow, and review. :)

Do all girls out there have that stage in life where people constantly try to to kill them?

Perhaps it's just a phase.

Hinata glumly walked down the stairs, only to be met with a pregnant silence in the living room. She surveyed the guilty looks on the gang members' faces, "What happened?"

There's a psychotic killer out there who plans to chop her into minuscule pieces and then bury her in his backyard. That's what happened.

Temari gulped and scratched her cheek, "Well, what had happened was-"

Shikamaru quickly slapped his hand over her lips in order to not alarm Hinata, "Nothing. It's just that Naruto hasn't come home yet. We were just a tad worried."

Hinata slightly gasped and looked up at a poker-faced Gaara, "Maybe we should go look for him."

Gaara shook his head, "He's a 'Shinobi', he can surely handle himself. Besides we have a date to go to."

Hinata meekly nodded and stayed silent as Gaara whispered some incoherent words to Temari.

"I want several of you to follow us."

Temari gaped at him as she turned him around, his back facing the frequently targeted girl, "What? Why?!"

"She may be targeted once again and I might need back-up."

Temari briefly turned around to smile at Hinata, "Come on. It's your first date. Having us around practically spying on you two will fuck up your date."

Gaara stoically stared at her, "Well, her being stabbed to death by a lunatic on the loose will also 'fuck up' my date."

Temari opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped herself from speaking for several seconds, "Good point. We'll leave five minutes after you do."

Gaara gave her a nod of acknowledgment as he walked over to Hinata. He wrapped a protective arm over her waist and walked out with Hinata.

Temari sighed and fixed one of her ponytails, "We have to go follow them. They may need back-up."

Temari walked over to one of the big wooden cabinets and opened it wide revealing numerous loaded assault weapons. She casually began to throw them to several of the present gang members.

Shikamaru easily caught the heavy gun and bullet pack. He slipped the bullets in the gun, "You know he can handle the Akatsuki and Suigetsu by himself right?"

Temari was cleaning a blood stained switchblade with the hem of her shirt, "I know."

Shikamaru lazily stretched, " He probably only wants us to come because it's his first date and wants some occasional guidance."

Temari chuckled, "I know that too. Do you remember our first date?"

Shikamaru smirked at her, "The waitress threw me a wink and then you slit her throat. How could I forget?"

Temari laughed as she continued to hand out weapons to the others. Meanwhile, Gaara was leading Hinata to his black car. Hinata stopped and Gaara knitted the area on his forehead where his eyebrows should be, "What's wrong?"

Hinata tilted her head to the left and pointed to Gaara's left, "What's Neji doing here? And what happened to his car?"

Gaara quickly remembered Neji saying something about taking away Hinata to live with him. The slight possibility that she would agree and leave Gaara angered him. He gently tugged on her wrist to rush her.

He bitterly spoke to her in distaste, "You'll speak to him when we come back."

That's a lie. Of course she won't speak to him. She'll never see him again either.

He'll ensure it. He'll call his old acquaintance Ayame who , unfortunately for Neji, works with poisons and drugs. She'll work her magic and he'll wake up tomorrow in Mexico on a chicken farm with his only memory being that his name is Pablo and his occupation of a cabbage seller.

Lovesick bastard.

He opened the shotgun seat for her and soon enough, they were on their way to the restaurant. It was a silent ride with a few Shinobi following at a safe distance. Hinata quickly screamed, "Gaara! Stop the car!"

Gaara looked at her in confusion as he immediately stopped the car on the semi-deserted street , "Hinata! What's wrong?"

Hinata pointed to an exhausted, limping figure in the dark, "It's Naruto!"

Gaara looked in the direction that Hinata was pointing to see an obviously struggling ramen lover. He simply continued on driving much to Hinata's surprise, "What are you doing? He needs a ride home!"

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders, "He'll be fine. That's probably not him anyway."

Hinata rolled down her window just in time for Naruto to scream that his last wish was for a bowl of steaming hot ramen, "See? It is him! Go back!"

Gaara just continued driving, "Gaara!"

Sometimes he felt bad about occasionally torturing Naruto because of his jealousy but then he remembers that frankly, well, he doesn't care.

Hinata's eyes swayed around the car hoping for an idea to come to mind, "If...if you don't turn around for him, I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day!"

Gaara upon hearing these words slammed his combat boot on the reverse gear. He rolled his eyes as Hinata quickly got out of the car to help Naruto. Hinata put Naruto's arm around her shoulder for support.

But you know Gaara. He assumes everything on the Internet is true and now he was beginning to put things together.

Always caring about Naruto? Always wanting to help him? Always wanting to heal him?

The thought that she was just a selfless person who cares about others completely slipped his mind. He immediately assumed that Hinata had fallen for Naruto! Again!

Gaara clenched his teeth as he saw Hinata and Naruto whispering. He began to slam his calloused hand on the car's horn. Repeatedly.

"Hinata, leave! Leave me here," Naruto begged as he felt Gaara's murderous aura radiating from the car.

Hinata shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous."

Naruto silently whimpered as Hinata opened the car and helped him in. She closed the door and got back in her original seat, "So um...Gaara, maybe we should go home."

Gaara continued his driving and kept his cool composure, "Why? Is it because you don't want to go on a date with me?"

Hinata gaped at him, "What? It's not like that and you know it."

Gaara's driving sped up, "I know that it's exactly like that. You don't like me. You never did!"

An anime sweat drop appeared on Naruto's forehead as he rolled down his window and looked down at the fast-moving road. He could either A. Jump out the window and limp back home if he doesn't die doing so. B. Open the door even though Gaara is definitely going over the sane speed limit and jump out and die . Or C. Stay inside the car and await his death by Gaara's hands.

Choice C it is.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "Why do you think that?"

"Because the first time I called you my girlfriend you broke up with me!"

Hinata gasped, "It was the second day that we had ever met!"

"So? I was in love with you the moment I saw you!"

A red blush painted her cheeks but it soon disappeared, "Was?"

Gaara gulped, "No, I didn't mean it like that."

Hinata crossed her arms and looked out the window in order to avoid Gaara's beautiful sex god face so he wouldn't see her watery eyes.

"Hinata, don't...don't cry. Look, all I'm saying is that you don't seem to like me very much."

Hinata simply just shook her head in fear that her voice may break if she spoke.

Gaara stopped at a red light, "I can't force you to love me but...Am I that horrible?"

Hinata began to wipe the tears that had started to fall down, "You're not horrible at all."

Gaara continued his driving as Naruto contemplated ways to get out of the damned car, "Give me one chance. Just one. If tonight's date doesn't work out, I'll never speak nor bother you again. I'll allow Neji to take you to live with him in his new apartment."

"Fine," Hinata whispered as he continued the silent ride.

He parked his car in front of the expensive restaurant and stepped out with Hinata in tow. She opened Naruto's car door so he could step out much to Gaara's dismay, "What are you doing?"

Hinata slumped his arm over her shoulder even though he tried to refuse, "I'm helping him inside."

"The Internet clearly states that a date only involves two people. The two people being you and I," he bitterly said.

"So? We'll just pretend he's n-n-not there. He looks like he's starving. Poor thing."

Gaara grit his teeth completely misunderstanding the situation, "Oh so now you're on a date with him and you're going to act as if I'm not there!"

The lovestruck fool.

Hinata wailed her arms in the air in confusion, "I never said that! How can I pretend you're not there when I... Never mind."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Let's just go in."

"Let's," Hinata then noticed that she had knocked down Naruto, "Naruto!"

Gaara walked off ahead of them, discreetly mocking them, "Oh Naruto! Naruto! You're so much better than Gaara! You're so hot! Kiss me in front of Gaara cause he's just an obsessed boy who I don't care about even though he's in love with me and saves my life four days out of seven each week yet I like you better cause you always reek of ramen...Look at me. I'm Naruto. Come here Hinata so you can give me pity and ignore Gaara. Ramen, ramen, ramen. Hinata, kiss me! Wow, look a ramen special," said Gaara as he angrily mimicked Hinata and Naruto in a high-pitched tone.

"Do I really sound like that?" asked Naruto.

Hinata just shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong with him today. He's acting different and I don't l-like it."

At least he had the decency to open the door for Hinata. When she walked inside, he pushed the door so it would hit Naruto, "Accidents happen."

Naruto grumbled in his misery as Gaara spoke to the man in the front. The man led them to a table in the far back and Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the table's centerpiece.

Flowers?!

Gaara pointed to the opposite wall of Hinata, "What's a naked Neji doing here? And why is performing some sort of rain dance?"

As Hinata swiftly turned around, Gaara grabbed the flowers from the elegant vase. He took them and looked around for a place to hide them from Hinata. He heard her begin to question the 'distraction' and he quickly shoved the daffodils in the waiter's pants.

He turned back around as he handed the waiter a very large bill to compensate for the wet flowers in his pants, "Sorry. It must have been something else."

The uncomfortable, confused waiter handed them their menus. Gaara snapped Naruto's menu out of his hand and handed it back to the man whose name tag read Danzo.

"Gaara, why'd you take away his menu?"

"It's okay, I wasn't that hungry anyway. Let him do as he wishes," Naruto nervously said while attempting to telepathically tell Hinata to shut the hell up before he gets stabbed to death.

"This is our date, as in you and me. Not you, me and Naruto."

"Just please give him his menu b-back.."

Gaara sighed as he took back the menu and threw it at Naruto, "You just want him to be fed so later on, his stomach won't grumble so much when you're consummating your love for each other."

Hinata's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "Gaara! What did you just say?"

Gaara casually just dug his face into the menu; completely ignoring Hinata's question. Hinata took a big breath in and let it out to calm herself. She felt something poke her repeatedly and she looked down to see a napkin that Naruto set on her lap.

She threw him a questioning look and opened the napkin.

'Don't say anything that's going to get me killed tonight!' it read in smudged ink.

She titled her head in confusion as she grabbed the pen that he had used from the table and wrote 'What do you mean?'. She then slid it back to him and he began to write on it.

"Oh, so now you two are exchanging secret messages. What's the topic this time? Debating on baby names?"

Hinata snapped her head up to meet his cold gaze, "I don't know w-why you're acting like this, Gaara. You know very well that I don't feel that way about Naruto."

Gaara licked his lips, "Then let me see the napkin."

Naruto nervously chuckled, "You want to see the napkin? This napkin? The one I have in my hand?"

Gaara merely nodded and outstretched his hand towards Naruto, "Well?"

Naruto looked at the napkin, at Gaara, at the napkin, back to Gaara and his eyes finally landed on the napkin.

The last message he had written was not one that would please Gaara. If Gaara read it, tonight would be the night that Naruto would take his last breath.

He panicked and when Naruto panics, he does crazy things. Crazy things such as shoving the napkin in his mouth and violently chewing on it.

Hinata mentally face palmed herself as Gaara clicked his tongue, "Fine. I didn't want to read it anyway. Let's just order. I'll take the large fried shrimp, an order of sweet and sour chicken and a large sprite."

Hinata skimmed the expensive menu, "All of this is really expensive."

"Order whatever you'd like. It's on me."

Hinata gulped, "I'll just take an order of sweet and sour chicken and a Pepsi."

Naruto spit out the napkin and looked up and down his menu, "I want the-"

He was suddenly cut off by a cold Gaara who had an accusing finger pointing to Naruto , "You get nothing!"

Naruto just nodded and prayed to whatever was in the sky that Hinata would not speak a word. (But since when do things go right for Naruto in my stories?)

Hinata sent Gaara a look of disapproval, "Gaara, stop it. Please. Naruto order."

"I'll take the-"

"Oh so Hinata's love isn't enough for you? You want more, is that it? Selfish bastard."

Crazed bastard.

"Gaara," Hinata sighed, "Naruto, what do you want?"

"I..I want some pork ramen and a water," Naruto nervously said.

"I said you get nothing," Gaara exclaimed.

"I want some pork ramen and a water then," Hinata spoke out.

Gaara rolled his eyes as they handed back their menus to the obviously struggling waiter. He waddled back to the kitchen with the wretched flowers still where Gaara had left them.

The table drowned in a pregnant silence until Gaara's phone rang. He stood up and took his phone out of his pocket, "I have to take this. Try not to elope while I'm gone."

He indifferently walked away to a far wall of the restaurant leaving Naruto and Hinata to bicker amongst themselves over Gaara's strange behavior.

Gaara unlocked the screen, "Hello?"

"Gaara, how's your date going?"

Gaara sighed, "I think it's going okay but Naruto keeps messing it up."

Oh sure. It's all Naruto's fault.

Go re-read that in a sarcastic tone.

Temari laughed on the other line, "It doesn't look like that to me."

Gaara looked around the restaurant, "Where are you?"

"I'm four tables away from yours on the right. Shikamaru's with me, Kiba is near the kitchen with Shino and Sasuke is by the restrooms with Kankuro."

"Good. May I ask for some advice?"

"My little brother is growing up! Of course you can. What do you need advice on? How to ask for another date? How to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"How do I kill Naruto without actually killing him?"

Shikamaru laughed and took the phone from Temari, "You don't."

Gaara sighed, "You're right. It's illegal."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Temari sang as she took her phone back.

"Never mind that. I have to hang up now and go back to the table before they start swapping spit," he hung up and returned to the table.

He was met with their steaming hot meals. The table was silent besides the scraping of silverware on the fancy plates and Naruto's ramen slurping, "So Hinata..."

"Hm?"

Gaara's tongue was stuck. What the hell do people talk about on dates?!

He took out his phone and searched it.

The Internet would be the death of him.

It suggested to play a game of some sort to break the tension. Gaara clicked his tongue and set his phone down, "Would you like to play truth or dare?"

Hinata gulped, "Sure. You go first."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're not in love with Naruto?"

Hinata sighed, "Yes, that is true."

"Okay, I dare you-"

Naruto foolishly decided to butt in, "Gaara, I don't think that's how the game is played."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him, "Well, that's unfortunate. I have decided to change the game. It is now truth and dare and I dare you to let me strangle Naruto to death!"

Hinata sent him a look of disapproval, "Gaara, please let's not start another fight."

"Oh so you're saying that I start all the fights?"

"N-no.. I'm just saying that you seem a little cranky tonight."

He leaned back in his chair, "You'd be pretty cranky too if the one you were in love with was flirting with your idiot best friend on your date."

"Well, one would be cranky too if the guy that person was in love with thought I was in love with his idiot best friend when I'm obviously in love with that person," Hinata encountered back.

"That made no sense whatsoever. It's probably because you have all these thoughts about a certain blond boy in your head."

Hinata licked her trembling lips, "That's it. Don't t-talk to me until you're ready to apologize."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Lovely."

"Awesome."

"Fantastic."

"Can I just say that-"

"Be quiet, Naruto," they simultaneously spoke at the same time.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "I'm just saying that maybe-"

Gaara grit his teeth and held up one of the utensils that the restaurant had kindly set beforehand on the table, "If you say anything else, I'm going to cut off your ear with this butter knife."

They silently continued to finish their meals without any interaction besides lustful glances when the other wasn't looking. Gaara paid the bill as he awaited for Hinata and Naruto to finish their dinner. Gaara's phone rang and Gaara stayed at the table this time, "Yes?"

"Hey, it's Shikamaru. How's your date so far?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at a poker faced Hinata, "Great, just great. She hates me and she's not speaking to me. And I just want to knock several of Naruto's teeth out. But besides all of that, the date has been a total success."

"Well, are you almost finished?"

"I guess. Is there a problem of some sort?"

Shikamaru rubbed his neck, "Well... You see what had happened was... Our waitress asked me for my number right when Temari came back from the bathroom and uh..now let's just say that the world's population may be decreased by one if I don't get a homicidal Temari out of here."

Like brother, like sister.

Gaara sighed, "We'll be on our way. Get her out of here."

He hung up as Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, "It's time to go."

He held the door open for a silent Hinata and opened the car door for her. He started the car and began the long drive home.

He didn't even look at her during the ride.

Not even a glance.

The rest of the 'Shinobi' members arrived minutes before them. Gaara parked his car and left. Naruto scrambled to get out and inside the mansion before he could feel Gaara's frequent wrath. Hinata sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. She opened the car door and closed it. She closed her eyes and began to repeatedly hit her forehead off the window, "I'm an idiot."

She soon felt strong arms encircle her waist, "That makes two of us."

She opened her eyes and saw Gaara's face in the window's reflection. She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck, "I overheard you on the phone. I don't hate you. I'm sorry. It's j-just that I get really upset when you think I have feelings for someone else."

Gaara stared into her eyes and a cold breeze flew by, "I'm just frustrated over the fact that I'm crazy for you but you don't feel the same way. Just the thought that someone else can make you happier than I can makes my chest ache."

Hinata's lower lip trembled as she struggled to get the words out, "I'm not very pretty."

"I think you're beautiful."

"I have a really bad personality."

"So do I."

"I don't ever think things through beforehand."

Gaara let out a raspy chuckle, "You're speaking to the guy that almost strangled his best friend to death over a napkin with a little bit of ink plastered on it tonight."

He brought her closer to him as if he feared that she would leave, "I'm in love with you."

Hinata gulped down the invisible lump that had formed in her throat, "I love you too."

A crimson red tint painted his cheeks, "Hinata, can I kiss you?"

Hinata closed her eyes and rose on her tippy toes, "I love you."

Gaara's soft lips met her plump ones. He squeezed her waist as he felt the loud thumping of her heart. He slightly pulled away from her lips, "You're mine and only mine."

Hinata smiled at him and nodded, pledging her love for him. He bit his lower lip as his eyes glanced from her eyes to her lips, "Does this mean we're.."

Hinata giggled and nodded. She closed her eyes once again she kissed Gaara again.

Twelve chapters, three failed homicide attempts, one crazed fangirl, one crazier fanboy of a crazed fangirl, two kidnappings and one misunderstood claim of flower hatred later they finally became a couple.

But how long can this half-psychotic half-sane couple stay a couple?

"Wait, what d-did you say about strangling Naruto just now?"

"Nothing."

He smiled.


	14. Breakfast

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

The next chapter will be the last chapter of 'Poor Girl' and don't worry, I won't end it on a tragic note. OR WILL I?¿? (I won't) I can't believe I'm already at the second to last chapter. The next chapter is going to be really long and this chapter's semi-long. I'm still debating over whether I should make a sequel or not. But enjoy this second to last chapter! It's only funny at the end but enjoy anyways :)

Now that she was dating a semi-psychologically disturbed gang leader, Hinata probably won't have a normal day for several years or so, and that's only if she's lucky.

It was only eleven o'clock in the morning and it was a Sunday. Why was there so much racket now? Hinata rubbed her light lavender eyes with her knuckles. She sat up and gently threw the blanket off herself. She began to walk towards the door until she heard the muffled voices clarify.

"What is she doing here? I was told she was going to be gone for two months at the least."

"I'm just as surprised as you are. What are we going to do with Hinata? You know how you-know-who gets...if she finds out..."

"Who?"

Temari and Gaara's snapped their heads towards Hinata's room door. Hinata stood there with her head slightly tilted in confusion, "What has happened?"

"Gaara, as soon as I'm done doing this, I'll start breakfast," said an unfamiliar voice from within the same hall.

The two siblings exchanged cautious glances. Hinata's eyes knitted together as she turned her head to the right. Hinata's eyes widened with concerned jealousy as she witnessed a brunette enter Gaara's room with a sleeping bag. Hinata looked up to meet Gaara's stoic eyes, "Who's that?"

"It's a long story," Temari spoke for her baby brother.

"I think I have time."

Temari gulped and stayed silent until Gaara spoke up, "She's one of the Shinobi."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is she taking a sleeping bag inside your room?"

The unfamiliar voice replied to her instead, "And if you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

Hinata politely nodded, "I'm Hinata Hyuga, Gaara's g-g-girlfriend. Who are you?"

The unnamed brunette stayed stoic for several seconds until she broke out in hysterical laughter. She clutched her stomach in laughter, "You?! His girlfriend? Are we talking about the same Gaara here?"

The girl even had the audacity to raise her knee and playfully slap it, "That was hilarious; joke of the year."

Her laughing ceased as she realized they were being serious, "Why am I the only one laughing?"

"Sari, she truly is my significant other."

Sari's eyes quickly widened but her eyes quickly shut closed as she fell unconscious. Hinata gaped at her motionless body as Temari walked over to her and began fanning her. Gaara turned his head back to Hinata.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, "Get ready. We'll talk about this at the breakfast table."

Damn right they will.

Gaara indifferently walked past Sari's unconscious body and left for Kiba's room. Hinata vigorously shook her head deciding it'd best if she didn't over analyze things and went to take a shower.

When Hinata was stepped out into the hall from the bathroom, Sari's body was no longer laying motionless on the floor. Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief and proceeded to return to her room. Hinata heard a dragging sound and she stopped her footsteps.

She looked back to see Sari nonchalantly in tow dragging her sleeping bag on the hardwood floor. Hinata turned her head forward and continued to her room with Sari tailgating her. Hinata opened her room door, stepped inside and tried to close the door but a certain somebody's foot was preventing her from doing so.

Hinata merely gave up and let her firm hold on the door loosen. Hinata walked over to the middle of the room, clad in only her undergarments.

Sari walked in and closed the door with her foot. She dragged her sleeping bag to the far wall, opposite of the door. She then walked up to Hinata, "I've been kicked out of Gaara's room therefore I will be sleeping here."

"I-I-I'm pretty sure there's other unoccupied guest rooms," muttered Hinata as politely as she could.

"What are you trying to say? You don't want me here?"

Hinata vigorously shook her head, "I just meant that-"

Hinata was quickly cut off by the last member of the Shinobi, "Can I ask you a question?"

Hinata slightly nodded and Sari nonchalantly ripped off Hinata's towel off her body. Hinata let out a small shriek and her hands flew to her upper waist in surprise. Sari plainly planted her hands on Hinata's breast for several seconds.

Squeeze.

Sari's hands quickly retreated to her sides and clenched into fists of false disbelief, "Damn it! They are real."

Hinata's eyes knitted together, "What? Why'd you do that?"

"How did she get such big melons while I'm stuck with these strawberries?," she muttered as she left the room staring at her palms that were previously being preoccupied by Hinata's large breasts.

The door slammed shut and Hinata shook her head. How'd she get involved with such hoodlums in the first place? She quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen.

The strong smell of freshly made pancakes hit her hard like Juugo's slap to her face.

(Too soon?)

Hinata quietly sat down between a stoic Gaara and a semi-nervous Kankuro. Everyone except Sari was already seated down as Sari passed out breakfast drinks. There was a plate of steaming hot pancakes and a cup of orange juice placed in front of her.

Hinata gulped and lifted her fork for it only to be gently slapped out of her hand. Hinata looked at the fork on the table and then at Gaara, "What is it?"

"Naruto, switch your plate with Hinata."

"W-why?"

"Just do it."

Naruto obliviously outstretched his plate towards her as they made the exchange while Sari's head was buried in the refrigerator.

Gaara stared at Hinata's new plate and added, "Exchange your drinks too; just to be sure."

Hinata quickly changed her drink and set it down on the overly extravagant table, "Just to be sure of what, Gaara?"

He just closed his eyes and began to eat. Hinata sighed and looked at Kankuro for an answer. He merely continued to eat as he viciously shook his head, "Don't you dare ask me. That's all on Gaara."

"Okay, so I came back this morning," inquired Sari as she scraped her chair against the floor, "from my two week vacation and everything has changed. Who's going to enlighten me?"

"He got a girlfriend, so what? You should be happy for him," remarked a full-cheeked slightly jealous Kiba.

Sari switched her glare from Hinata to Kiba to Chouji, "Choji, I told you to make sure he stayed single. You had one job, damn it, one job!"

Choji just continued to eat his food in shame. Sari sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm surprised she's even still alive. I'd expect Matsuri to try and bully her out of it."

The whole table dropped in a pregnant silence, "What happened to her anyway?"

The whole table stayed in a quiet atmosphere until Sai finally had the guts to belt out, "She's dead."

The table drew into a dreary atmosphere, "Oh my god," Sari's eyes widened, "you finally killed her, didn't you? That's a load off my back. I knew it was going to happen one way or another. Gaara is a cold blooded son of a-"

"It wasn't him," Sasuke interrupted her with a grin.

"Then who..."

Sari's words dropped as her eyes drifted to a guilt stricken Hinata, "Eh, but else did I expect from Gaara's woman? Of course she killed her. There's an inner thug in there, somewhere."

The table lightened up and chuckles broke out. Hinata set down her fork and butter knife, "Can I get filled in too please?"

Sari scoffed, "She even said the word 'please', she must a bigger sociopath than I had originally thought. Kidding!"

Hinata gulped, "I'm Sari. I'm one year above Gaara's grade level and the second best female Shinobi here. Matsuri thought of me as competition, smart girl, and she knew it'd be pretty hard to get rid of me so she wrote me a couple checks and a ticket to go on a cruise."

Hinata's eyebrows knitted, "You were bribed?"

Sari shook her head, "Bribes, friendly gifts; same difference. Anyways Hinata's your name, right?"

Hinata slightly nodded , "How'd you bag him? Did you put something in his drink?"

Gaara let out a heavy sigh, "Sari."

Sari threw her hands up in defense, "I'm just asking. I'm still so surprised that you actually have a girlfriend. To be honest, I was starting to think you were gay. At one point of another, I could've sworn I saw him wink at Sasuke."

The table erupted into laughter from everyone but a poker faced Gaara and a stoic Sasuke. Hinata giggled and took a sip of her juice. Gaara merely closed his eyes and hissed, "That surely must have been your imagination."

Sari's face broke out into a large grin, "So has she met Karura and that lovely butcher knife of hers?"

Hinata smiled at Sari, "Yeah, she's really nice."

Sari coughed out her orange juice that had went down the wrong pipe, "Nice?! The psychotic woman once put a butcher knife to my throat for asking a simple question."

Kiba rose his eyebrow, "What question did you ask her exactly?"

Sari shrugged her shoulders, "If I remember correctly, I simply asked 'Hey, Karura, how big is Gaara's p-"

Gaara took his butter knife and threw it at Sari, purposely missing, "Stop attempting to make her feel uncomfortable."

Sari stuck her tongue out and took out the missed butter knife out of the wall and back onto the table, "You got me. But hey, Hinata, do you feel well?"

Sari eyed Hinata's breakfast plate as Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Yes, why?"

"Never mind," Sari whispered as she stared at Hinata's leftovers on her plate.

"We received the call this morning," remarked a now stoic Temari.

The table fell in dead silence and Hinata tilted her head in confusion. She looked up at the much taller redhead, "What call?"

Gaara let out a burdened sigh, "The rivaling gangs invited us to the duel to end all duels."

Kankuro picked up a cancer stick and put it in between his lips. He took out his lighter and lit the cigarette, "It's called a gun war. We have one every year but we've managed just to get out barely alive last year."

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table, "We have to accept the challenge."

Tenten knitted her eyebrows together at the younger of the two Uchiha brothers, "Are you fucking mental?! Every single gang member in the nine hundred mile radius will be there! We can't take them all at once."

Kiba shot her a glare, "But we can try."

Kankuro let out a puff of lethal smoke, "Sorry, I have to side with Tenten on this one. Besides, it's tomorrow night, we don't have enough time to prepare."

Sai pointed his fork at Kankuro, "We have more than plenty time to get ready. We've managed under much lesser time before. I'm completely up for it."

"Says the temporary cripple with a bullet wound," said Tenten with a roll of her eyes.

Kiba scoffed, "Has your bottom lip ever met even met your top lip?"

"Fine! Let's take a majority vote. My vote goes to us not getting killed, " spoke an aggravated Kankuro.

"Put another vote for that from me," rejoiced a bun headed girl.

"We're the Shinobi, we can do anything. I'm in," beamed Kiba.

"So am I," inquired a stoic-for-once-well-except-that-one-time-Gaara-threw-out-all-his-ramen-cause-he-thought-he-had-a-date-with-his-Hinata Naruto, "Whoever's the last gang standing will dominate over Konoha."

"Fucking troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as his newly estranged teammates argued.

"We won't be 'standing' much when we're being repeatedly stabbed from every direction," Shikamaru interrupted.

Temari slammed her hands on the table, "Stop! It's up to Gaara to make the decision. Gaara, what do you have to say about this?"

Gaara looked down at a fidgeting Hinata, "Hinata, what's your perspective?"

An obviously struggling Hinata merely shrugged, "I haven't been here for long. I don't even think of myself as a 'Shinobi' therefore I don't really have a say in this. I personally think it's up to you to d-decide."

Gaara threw her a nod of acknowledgment and stood up, "I need some time to debate this over with myself. I'll be back in several minutes."

The room stood in a pregnant silence as Gaara walked out of the large room. Once his footsteps had faded away, everyone snapped their heads towards Hinata.

Hinata gulped, "What?"

Kiba walked over to her and sat down in Gaara's previous seat. He put his elbow atop of her left shoulder, "Hinata, go convince him to go through with it."

Kankuro took his cigarette and crushed it into his ash tray. He then placed his hand on Hinata's right shoulder, "Don't listen to that mutt! Do you have a death wish?!"

Hinata let out a heavy sigh and vigorously shook her head. Sasuke clicked his tongue and Shino awkwardly coughed. Sari threw her hands up in aspiration, "Are we actually arguing over this? We're the Shinobi! Come on guys, if we don't show up tomorrow, they're going to bring the party over here."

Lee ruffled his hair, "She's right. If we don't go to them, they'll come to us. We're the best damn youthful gang in Konoha and we need to-"

Kankuro grit his teeth, "We can't be the best gang in Konoha if we're lying seven feet under the ground, dead!"

Shikamaru frivolously shook his head, "Stab me if I'm wrong but isn't it Gaara who gets the final say in this?"

Hinata quickly stood up, "I...I'm going to talk to Gaara."

The room stood in silence once again as she quickly walked away, heading towards his room. As soon as her small frame passed through the door frame, the room erupted in more arguments.

Hinata knocked on the door several times until Gaara's voice broke through, "Come in."

Hinata opened the door to find Gaara sitting in his large office chair with his green cerulean eyes closed. She closed the door and walked up to him. He opened his eyes and his lips slightly curved upwards, "Hinata."

He stood up and heavily breathed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know what to do."

Hinata pressed her hands to her toned back and clutched his black shirt, "How come?"

Gaara stared into her big eyes, "Because the last gun war we were involved in, as Kankuro previously stated, we barely left alive. This year I actually have something to live for."

Hinata gulped, "Are you trying to say that I'm the reason why you don't want to go tomorrow?"

Gaara placed his smooth chin on top of her head, "To be honest, yes. I finally made you mine and I don't want to take the risk of dying anymore. Dying means I'll never see you again."

Hinata moved her head back so she could make eye-contact with him once again, "Gaara, you're the strongest person I know. Are you having a moment of weakness?"

"I lost you one too many times. I strongly doubt that my heart or sanity can take another blow," whispered Gaara as he gently rubbed his nose against Hinata's nose, "I don't know what will happen tomorrow."

Hinata closed her eyes, "No one knows what will happen tomorrow. Fate maybe? Everything will turn out fine, I'm sure of it. Whatever happens, happens but if something does happen, just know that you'll always have my heart."

"And you, mine," whispered Gaara as he attempted to close the distance between them.

Word of the day? Attempted.

A harsh sneeze coming from outside the door had stopped Gaara in his tracks. Hinata giggled as she dissembled her limbs from his body. Gaara opened the door only for five eavesdropping Shinobi to fall through.

Sari, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Sasuke lay in a bundle on the floor. Sari rolled her eyes, "Who wants to strangle Naruto to death in his sleep? Say I."

A couple 'I's were exclaimed as Hinata giggled. Shikamaru helped Choji up, "So what did you decide on?"

Gaara closed his eyes for several seconds before re-opening them to carry out on his gang leader role, "Shikamaru and Choji prepare all the weapons in the basement inventory. Tell Sai, Kankuro, and Lee to load the readied weapons in the cars. Naruto and Shino will divide up the weapons amongst the number of Shinobi. Tell Kiba to get Hinata's cousin and any other willing help including Akamaru."

Gaara hesitated for several seconds as he stared at the expensive hardwood floor, "Hinata, I apologize if you don't want to be involved in this but I will have Sari train you for the remainder of the day. You might not end up going to the 'Forest of Death' tomorrow but they may come here, and you might have to fight your way out."

Either no one is out to kill her or approximately seven people are out to kill her at a time. There is no in-between.

Hinata enthusiastically nodded at Gaara as she outstretched her hand out towards Sari to help her stand, "Okay!"

Gaara clicked his tongue, "Sasuke, Temari and I will survey the area for any set up traps. Tell Tenten to call Ayame and to come with her strongest work as soon as possible. Understood?"

Everyone except Hinata and Sari dashed away from Gaara. Sari gestured her head towards the hallways and left. Hinata nodded as she proceeded to leave too. Gaara took a hold of Hinata's wrist and gently pulled back so she would collide with his inner-throbbing chest.

He slipped his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up to him. But she wasn't doing much of 'looking' seeing as her eyes were closed. Gaara pressed his lips to her plump ones for a couple seconds.

He smiled at her and let his hold on her wrist loosen, "Have I ever told you I think you're beautiful?"

A red crimson blush painted her face in embarrassment, "You may have mentioned it before."

The ends of Gaara's lips curved upwards, "How do I tell you I love you when you leave me so speechless?"

He pressed his soft lips to hers once more and smiled at his girl, "Go and don't let Sari intimidate you. I personally think she's warming up to you."

She shyly smiled back at him before leaving and following Sari down to the basement where Shikamaru and Choji were speedily running around.

Hinata gaped at the large basement full of potential murder weapons. There were numerous shelves holding lethal guns and knives of all sizes.

What else did she expect in the basement of a gang of serial killers? A Girl Scout tent and a Starbucks?

Pshh.

Sari quickly returned with two medium sized switchblades, three guns, and a pack of bullets, "Let's hurry. We don't have much time to teach you all that you need to know."

Sari led her to the backyard full of target practices and practice dummies. Sari passed her a switchblade and a gun, "Okay, I want you to charge at that practice dummy and stab it to death. Or at least pretend to. If you play your cards right, you might just make it out alive tomorrow."

Hinata stared at the switchblade in hand.

Was that... a dried blood stain?

It was.

Oh.

Hinata shook off the horrid realization and ran with all her might to the inhuman object. She plunged the switchblade into the hard to breach material repeatedly. Sari observed her and nodded as if she approved, "You know, I always thought that I'd feel a certain bitterness towards Gaara's first girlfriend..."

Hinata heavily breathed as she took a small break from the sudden soreness of her wrist. She courteously smiled, thinking Sari had something positive to say.

Stupid girl.

Hinata pressed her hands to her knees, "And?"

Sari rose a nonchalant eyebrow, "And I was right."

Oh.

"Go over by the human shaped targets. Aim for the head and for the chest, those are crucial points to remember," inquired Sari as she tapped her gun against her lips.

Hinata enthusiastically nodded and arranged herself to be ten feet away from the target practice. She took a big, nervous breath in for the cold gun in her her hand revived unforgotten memories of the night she had committed her first homicide.

She closed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. She opened one lavender-colored eye and then the other.

She had completely missed.

She was aiming for the chest but instead had hit one of the legs. An anime sweat drop appeared on Sari's forehead, "Try again. Remember the head and the chest!

Hinata gently bit her lower lip and pressed the trigger three times, after raising it a bit higher. Her bullet had pierced the human shaped's 'swimsuit area' thrice.

Hinata gaped at it as Sari shrugged, "That works too, I guess."

"Hinata. Sari."

Both girls snapped their heads towards the sound of Shino's raspy voice. Hinata knitted her eyebrows together in concern as she saw Naruto's arm slung over Shino's shoulder.

Both girls walked over to the boys. Shino outstretched a paper towards Sari, "Here's a list of rare ammunition that we are in need of. Please attain them and take Naruto with you. He's acting in a strange manner and perhaps a drive will snap him out of it."

Sari shrugged, "Sure, I know a guy."

Sari nodded as Hinata took a semi-unconscious Naruto from Shino, "Shino, you...you're the most beautiful piece of a ramen noodle I have ever seen. Can I-Can I take you out to brunch sometime?"

Shino shook his head as he handed Sari his car keys. Sari helped Hinata put Naruto in the backseat and they were soon on their way. The car was burdened with a pregnant silence until Hinata decided to speak up, "So are you and Gaara close?"

Sari didn't take her caramel colored eyes off the road, "Not at all. I admire him a lot, he's done so much for me."

Hinata's lips turned upwards, "Like what?"

Sari chuckled, "My mom died when I was fifteen so it was just me and the con man of a father I had. He was a terrible, selfish and greedy man. His name was Orochimaru and he constantly forced me to help him with his scams. I had nowhere else to go. Gaara opened up his home for me and let me into his gang styled family. I'd risk my life for him any day, you feel me?"

Hinata nodded, "I do. After all he saved me t-too. He always does. One day, I want to be the one d-doing the saving. What happened to your father?"

"My dad? Oh, yeah, I tied bricks to his legs and threw the bricks down a nearby lake," said an indifferent Sari as the conversation topic was obviously dropped.

Should she ask about Sari's feelings for Gaara and get it over with or should she tie an anchor to her waist and dive into the Atlantic Ocean in order to avoid having to ask?

She'd prefer the latter.

Hinata gulped as she merely nodded. She suppressed the tempting question that was at the tip of her tongue, "If you're worried about me stealing him, don't be. He's more of a brother to me than anything. I didn't like you in the beginning because of my protective instinct over him. To be honest, I was planning on driving you away."

Hinata couldn't say she was surprised about her dislike of Hinata as Sari kept speaking, "You're the first girl he's ever showed such interest before and just the way he looks at you..."

Hinata let out a heavy sigh, "So you're not into him?"

"His mother carries a butcher knife around with her. I want to be part of the Shinobi family but I'm certain that I don't want to be a part of THAT family. Besides, I'm into Kiba," she said with a wink and smirk plastered on her face.

Sari gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I don't want to sound like I'm favoring you over Gaara, but heed my warning, he alternates between being an intellectual sociopath who won't hesitate to slash open your skull and a seven year old introverted child with an Internet dependency. Just...be careful not to get on his bad side...the Shukaku side."

Hinata subconsciously began to fumble with her fingers, "Kiba has mentioned the 'Shukaku' before but-"

Naruto began to loudly mumble in the background once again, "Pork soup? But no noodles? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Hinata stopped talking mid-sentence and turned her head to look at him, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"My throat...can't breathe. I feel kinda woozy."

Sari slammed her foot on the brake pedal in the middle of the empty road. She took off her seatbelt to be able to lean back. She repeatedly smacked his now pale cheek, "Naruto! Naruto, answer me, did you eat Hinata's breakfast this morning?"

He knit his eyebrows and pressed his chin to upper chest, "Mom, is that you?"

Sari clutched his shirt as rose her right hand and slapped him, "Listen here you little shit, get it together and answer me. Did you or did you not eat Hinata's breakfast?"

Hinata desperately looked between Naruto and Sari, "Y-yeah, Gaara told me to change plates with him. What's wrong?"

Sari face palmed her forehead and put on her seatbelt again. She started the car again and made an illegal u-turn, "Where are we going?!"

Sari let out a hefty laugh, "The emergency room."

Hinata's eyes widened. There were four things currently running through her mind at the moment as Sari nonchalantly drove to the hospital to get Naruto's stomach pumped.

One. She would have to practice on her aim.

Two. Gaara plus Matsuri equals Sari.

Three. If a biography was written about Naruto's life, it'd be called 'A series of unfortunate events'.

Four. What the hell was in those pancakes?


	15. Knight In Fading Blood Stains

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Authors note: Well, this is it guys! This is the last chapter but hey look on the bright side, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. The first chapter of the sequel will most likely come in two months or so because I need to work on my other fics that I have neglected. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows etc. THANK YOU SOSOSOSOOSO MUCH. I'm so glad you guys stuck with my story even though the first several chapters sucked. This is the last chapter. There's going to be a lot of romance at the end and an insider joke from a previous chapter that I hope you guys remember haha Thanks for everything. If you'd like me to make you a fanfic, leave the information in my tumblr ask box at (parnela ) (p.s. that is not an m, it is an 'r' and and an 'n) leave what which characters, what kind of story you'd like, any specific plot you'd like me to follow etc. This chapter's not really as funny as the previous chapters but enjoy anyways!

Falling in love seems like such a fun and cute idea until you actually fall in love with a psychotic, bi-polar gang leader with an Internet dependency and jealousy issues and it's basically the same thing as running into traffic during rush hour.

"Stay the hell away from me," Gaara hissed as he paced around the spacious garage nervously, "No, wait...stay as close as you can."

He had been debating this for over an hour.

Fucking lunatic.

Sasuke continued to place switchblades in his pockets in the background, "No disrespect intended but we don't have time for this. Do you want her to come to the forest of death or not?"

Gaara grit his teeth together, "I don't want her to go anywhere that has the word 'death' in its title."

Temari let out a nervous sigh as she leaned against the wall, "Sari taught her well. Maybe she should go to the battle after all."

"But maybe she shouldn't. She's my girlfriend, everyone's going to be aiming bullets at her and digging knives into her stomach. The thought solely irks me...maybe you shouldn't come after all."

Hinata sighed and took off the safety of her gun, "I'm g-going. I'll stay as close as I can."

Gaara sighed and put his calloused hands on her shoulders, "Don't leave my side, not even once. I have a bad feeling about this. Nevertheless, everyone get into your respectable vehicles. The time has come."

"The aroma of death occupies the air," muttered a stoic Shino as he got into the passenger seat of Kiba's car.

Everyone got into their cars and drove away from the garage with the exception of Hinata and Gaara. Hinata let out a shaky sigh, "Are you nervous?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Gaara rose the area where his eyebrows would be if he had eyebrows, "What weapons do you have on you at the moment?"

"Ten switchblades, two guns, their holsters and ammo," she innocently said as if her body didn't hold lethal murder weapons.

Gaara's lips slightly twitched upwards, "This is it," he cupped her slightly pale face in his gentle over-worked hands, "No matter what happens, just know that you're the best damn thing to have ever happened to me and I will always love you whether my chest is heaving or I'm six feet under."

He pressed his soft but firm lips to her forehead. Her lower lip quivered as she whispered, "Don't talk l-like that."

He moved his head back into its original place, "Did you say something?"

Hinata opened her lips as if to tell him something but no words came out. And by something I mean telling him that she's psychotically in love with him and the slight possibility that he won't make it through the night is like a ragged dagger digging at her chest. She simply closed her mouth and shook her head.

He dashingly smiled at her and helped her get onto his death bike. She rigorously squeezed his lower torso as he drove out of Konoha. She kept taking big breaths during the painfully silent drive there.

The night air smelled like psychopaths and lead bullets.

With a dash of spicy miso ramen, courtesy of Naruto.

"We're almost there," Hinata looked up and gasped.

The forest of death was gigantic. It was surrounded by a metallic fence. There were gates equally spaced for entrances. The trees were tall and numerous gang members glared at each other with venom in their eyes. The fog was as thick as the tension in the air.

Gaara drove his motorcycle to the gate that the 'Shinobi' claimed. He took off his black helmet and helped Hinata off the death vehicle. Gaara placed a toned, protective arm on Hinata's shoulder.

"I didn't think there was going to be so many people here," Kiba said while he pat Akamaru.

Hinata gulped, "But there's only about four gangs or so. We can take them."

Temari and Tenten exchanged glances. Sari rubbed her temples, "There's roughly about thirteen gangs here including the Akatsuki. This fence goes all around!"

"Don't yell at her. She didn't know," Gaara hissed at at a slightly aggravated Sari.

"Life didn't know!"

"Sari," Gaara grit his back teeth together.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and Naruto's face isn't making it any better."

Naruto wailed his arms in the air, "What's wrong with my face?!"

"Everything," Sari inquired with a roll of her eyes.

"Everything," Naruto mocked in a much higher tone, "You're such a drama queen."

Sari gaped at him with both eyebrows raised, "I will eat your first-born child."

"Alright, that's enough," Shikamaru lazily interrupted.

"We don't have time for your mindless bickering. Sari, you need to calm down and relax. Naruto, you need to do something about that face of yours. Anyways, inside the forest of death is a river and an abandoned tower located in the exact center. The forest's diameter is about twenty kilometers," Sasuke stoically inquired.

"Within the forest are large and deadly creatures such as leeches, tigers and bears," Sai added, "There's poisonous plants and insects too."

"There's also already set traps by other gang members. The rumble starts in several minutes. Hanare will be making a camp site inside the usual place to take care of the injured. Lee will stay with her. We must remember to keep our phones on silent at all times. A fucking ten second ringtone will get your throat slit in a mere matter of seconds," Gaara spoke with dominance.

Everyone nodded and those with cellphones muted them. Neji shivered and re-adjusted his shoulder holster, "What the hell did I get myself into?"

Hinata giggled, "I have asked myself the same question five hundred ninety nine times."

"Alright, it's almost time. Good luck Shinobi," Gaara got out one of his guns and pointed it at the air.

"Last year's winner get the initiating shot. Everyone get ready," Temari readily spoke over the gang.

Hinata took a big breath in and locked eyes with Gaara. She nodded and he closed his eyes.

The shot was deafening. Everything happened in a blur. Gaara took his arm off her shoulder as if he was burned and took a hold of her hand. He screamed for her to run and she ran and ran as if her life depended on it.

Which it did.

Hinata breathed out heavily and dropped to her knees. Gaara kneeled down and cupped her face, "Are you okay? Do you have asthma? Do I need to call the paramedics? Hinata, speak to me!"

Hinata stood up in exhaustion and shook her head, "I'm fine. I've just never been much of a runner. Internet explorer can probably run faster than me."

Gaara breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh god, I'm turning into my mother."

"It's not official until you throw a butcher knife," Hinata semi-joked as she heavily breathed in and out.

"I apologize for," he muttered as he gestured to all of himself.

Hinata shook her head and stood up with Gaara's help. She desperately looked around her surroundings, "Don't be silly. Where is everyone else?"

"We split up. Being jumbled up together shortens our life expectancy."

Hinata nodded and took out her gun, "When d-does it end?"

"Whichever gang is the last one standing."

Hinata dusted off her knees and took out one of her already loaded guns, "But how will we know when we're the last gang standing?"

Gaara masochistically stared at Hinata's sweet, innocent face, "Trust me, you'll know."

Hinata bit her quivering lower lip. She took off the safety of her gun and surveyed the dark area, "It's kind of hard to s-see."

A rustling was heard behind the tree where they stood. Gaara quickly stood in front of Hinata and pointed a gun towards where the sound was produced, "Don't worry sweet cheeks. Where you're going, you won't need to see anything."

A shot was fired and it missed Hinata's shoulder by a mere inch. Hinata flinched and shyly cowered behind Gaara. Hinata looked over his shoulder to see a blonde guy who strangely enough looked like Ino with a shorter redhead standing next to him.

"I missed? Damn it," Deidara said with a sadistic pout of his lips.

"You bastard," Gaara growled as he instinctively pushed Hinata back once again.

Deidara mockingly tapped his gun on his lips, "Should I have the pleasure of killing Gaara first or his little virgin girlfriend? Hm, decisions, decisions."

"Touch her and I will slaughter you," Gaara promised as his eyes turned a dark shade of satanic green.

"Well, now you're just teasing," Deidara said with a wink as he slowly walked towards Hinata and Gaara, "I've waited for this moment all my life."

Sasori stepped out from the shadows and darkly smirked, "Now which one do I want to kill? The lunatic bastard or the foolish nutcase?"

Says the maniac with blood dripping from his forearms from his most recent homicide.

How casual.

Go re-read that in a sarcastic tone.

Gaara hysterically scoffed, "Fucking schizoid. Leave her be, your business is with me."

Deidara rose his eyebrows, "Oh, are we rhyming now? Well. Here's a little artistic poem for you and your woman's last moments. I'll slit your throat and gloat. Sasori's going to skin you and make me a coat."

Gaara rose his gun as Deidara did the same. His first bullet grazed Deidara's torso and his second bullet pierced through Sasori's leg. Deidara's bullets were sloppy and off precision. Sasori took out his switchblade and flipped it open.

Gaara continued to fire bullets at Deidara as Hinata's finger shook on the trigger. She rose the gun to an approaching Sasori and fired.

Three words.

Horrible fucking aim.

Her two bullets completely missed and Sasori maniacally laughed, "You are absolutely terrible at that."

She has her own fighting style. It's called 'horrible'.

Hinata moved from behind Gaara and began to run to lure Sasori away from Gaara so he'd have one less opponent to face. The forest was dark and the fog made it harder to see. Hinata ran for several minutes with Sasori close behind.

She stopped behind another overly large tree and gasped for air. She took out her switchblade and harshly bit her lower lip. She flipped it open and stepped out from behind the tree to face Sasori.

"I-I'm not scared of you!"

Sasori ran up to her and aggressively got hold of her slim neck. He pushed her against the tree and lightly drew his bloody switchblade across her cheek, "I personally think you'd look lovely as a stuffed corpse mounted on my wall."

How lovely.

Hinata's switchblade laid unmoving in her hand. She couldn't bring herself to commit her second homicide. She had every reason to take that switchblade and slide it against his pale throat but she just couldn't do it.

A dead Matsuri's face popped up in her head and she pathetically froze. She cowered under Sasori's glare and inaudibly muttered her last good-byes.

"Fuck! Hinata," Sari screamed as she jumped up from behind a bush and rushingly stabbed Sasori. She dug her blade into his back as his switchblade fell to the dirt ground.

Sari grabbed Hinata's arm and ran the opposite way as Sasori withered down to his knees in pain. Sari dragged a still semi-paralyzed Hinata to a more desolate area in the lethal forest.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just freeze up like that, especially not in a life or death situation like this. This stopped being a fucking game when you decided to fall in love with a gang leader. This," Sari hissed as she pointed to their surroundings, "This is a battlefield! You either win or you die trying. Literally."

Well!

Someone's being feisty today.

Hmph!

Sari rose her hand and a quick ring of a slap was heard. Hinata widened her eyes, "Thanks. I needed that."

She slapped her again, "You're still out of it."

Another slap.

And another one.

"Okay! Okay! I did not need that!"

Sari sighed and lowered her hand from Hinata's now crimson cheek, "I know. I'm the one who needed that."

"O-oh," Hinata whispered as the painful silence once again filled the air.

Sari's eyes quickly widened as her eyes dropped to the dirt floor, "Damn it," Sari moved Hinata and herself from their position.

"Those yellow leaves we were standing on are poisonous. They're called Pargelas, if you inhale their toxic odorless fumes, they leave you unconscious for a week or two."

"Anyways, I-"

Hinata's eyes widened as a red circle appeared on Sari's forehead. Hinata dove for Sari and pushed her down. Hinata took out her gun and pointed it up in the tree from which the light had appeared. She fired seven bullets at different aims until a body fell out of the canopy and hit the dirt floor.

"Nice. I give that a seven out of ten," Sari said as she got up and helped Hinata stand.

"Come on, let's go to Hanare's hideout. I think we're in need of a check out. Stay alert unless you're feeling suicidal," Sari whispered with a bite in her voice.

Hinata nodded and followed Sari to Hanare's hideout. Numerous corpses lined the ground as Sari led her there. Sari rose her hand to Hinata's torso, "Shut up."

She wasn't talking.

Sari's eyes skimmed the area and she dug her hands into her pockets. She took out thinned needles lined with poison and threw them.

Several silent seconds later, Sari whispered, "Run."

And so she did.

They ran and ran, dodging bullets and surveying the area with paranoia. Sari finally pointed to a leafy bush at the bottom of a large tree. She gestured for Hinata to follow her with a swish of her head.

Sari stepped inside the bush and disappeared with Hinata in tow. The bottom of the tree was hollowed out and a hand-crafted medical room was established. There was seven beds and cabinets full of medicinal supplies. Hanare had gloves on and digging large tweezers in Kiba's thigh, "Hold still!"

"How the hell am I supposed to hold still when there's a fucking bullet in my fucking thigh and you're taking forever to take it out?!"

Hanare shook her head and Sari sat down in an attempt to regain her energy. Hinata sighed and leaned against the hollowed wall. She closed her eyes for several minutes of rest that never came.

Her eyes were shut for a few seconds until Gaara's demanding voice rang in her ears, "Hinata!"

She quickly opened her eyes as Gaara took off his bloody shirt and threw it on the floor. Gaara had a heavily bleeding bullet wound in his shoulder but he ignored Lee's call of concern and walked up to Hinata, "I need to talk to you."

This wasn't Gaara.

Oh no, no, no.

This was the Shukaku.

Gaara's face was venomous and lethal. It dripped blood from a head wound on his temple and his eyes.. Oh, his eyes were fifty shades of pure evil. He looked fierce and out for vengeance. He didn't look the normal less-pyschotic-but-still-very-much-psychotic Gaara who was socially awkward with an Internet dependency. He looked like the terrifying side of Gaara that Kiba had warned Hinata about, the one who'd mercilessly slit one's throat for looking at him in the slightest disagreeable manner.

This was not the Gaara Hinata knew.

"Maybe you should get that bullet out first and then we'll t-t-talk," Hinata attempted to stall.

Gaara nonchalantly walked over to Hanare and swiped the large tweezers in her hand. He gripped it and pitilessly shoved it into his right shoulder. He shoved it deeper inside until he found the bullet. He indifferently took it out and let it drop to the ground. He coldly handed the medical instrument back to Hanare and went back to Hinata's side, "We can surely speak now."

He gestured for her to follow him outside and she gulped down an invisible lump of anxiety. She passed through the leaves with ease and avoided Gaara's strange cold stare.

"What is i-it?"

He immediately rushed up to her and threw his arms around her, engulfing her in warmth and blood, "Where did you go?! You had me going crazy."

Hinata slid her hands behind Gaara's neck, "I needed to get Sasori away from you."

"He wanted to slaughter you! How could you be so unthoughtful?! If something happened to you..."

Hinata bit her lower lip, "But nothing happened to me!"

Gaara detached himself from Hinata and stepped back, "I keep putting you in danger, day after day. I'm a fucking monster!"

"Gaara, p-please..."

"No, no. I have hurt you for the last time. You'll end up six feet under and I'll most likely be committing a bloody massacre at your funeral. I'm no good for you!"

Tears filled her eyes, "You know that's not true! I love you! You love me!"

Gaara begrudgingly locked eyes with her, "I do love you! I love you so much that it brings me to the brink of insanity. You're too good to be with a mess of a serial killer like me."

Tears began to run a marathon down her dirtied cheeks, "So-so you're just going to throw this all away? Throw 'us' away?!"

Gaara grit his teeth and shut his eyes. He stayed silent as Hinata inaudibly wept. Hinata wiped her tears with her forearm, "I found your answer in your hesitation."

"Hinata, you know this is-"

Gaara's sentence was cut off halfway because of a rustling nearby. Gaara reflexively took out his gun and took off the safety, just in time for a limping Naruto to come out of the shadows, "Don't shoot! It's just me."

Gaara looked at Naruto and then back at a grief-stricken Hinata, "Take her back outside of the gates."

"No!"

"Don't be difficult, Hinata. This is the only way to ensure a longer life expectancy!"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't me driving me away like this," she pathetically sobbed as she stepped farther and farther away from Gaara.

He 'tch'd and closed his eyes. He turned around so his back would face her, "Don't be like this. It's making saying good-bye so much harder."

Naruto scratched his blonde locks and attempted to slide away from the conversation, "Well, what would you look at the time? I think it's time for me to go feed my cat."

"You don't have a cat," Gaara hissed back at Naruto's ignorance.

Naruto exhaustingly shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"I can't do this. I can't say good-bye," she whispered before she turned around and hectically ran inside.

"Naruto, follow her. Bring her outside of the gates and stay with her. If anything happens to her, it will be your severed head on my plate."

"Should've thought of a better excuse. A cat? I should've said I got my arm cut off or something," Naruto idiotically mumbled as he dove back into the forest to look for the distraught bluenette.

Hinata ran through the muted forest until she saw the large river. She gasped for air and walked over to the river. She put down her gun and make a bowl-like gesture with her hands. She took some water from the river and brought it up to her face.

The moonlight glistened in the dirtied water and Hinata shrieked. The water was red. She dropped the water down to the dirt floor and viciously stood up. She stared at the river in horror for there was a corpse floating in the river, face-down. On the back of the dead body, Hinata could make out a large 'K' engraved in the victim's back.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Her eyes quickly opened for she had heard a snicker coming from directly in front of her. She quickly took out her spare gun and pointed it forward towards the figure.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, "Sakura? What a-are you doing here?"

Sakura shook her head and walked up to the opposite side of the river, "That's not important right now. What is important is that Suigetsu tricked Gaara into thinking he had you. Gaara chased after him and I just thought you should know."

"What?! Where are they?"

Sakura pointed behind her, "I saw them go inside the lone tower. Who knows what's happening up there? You should hurry."

Hinata picked up her second gun, "Why are you telling me this? I know you don't like me. There's no use pretending to do so."

Sakura merely shrugged, "I could never have the guts to face a maniac like Suigetsu on but I know you have what it takes. I love Gaara and so do you. But I can't bring myself to risk my life for him. Gaara might be in danger. He needs you."

Hinata shrugged off the bad feeling in her gut and nodded.

Stupid girl.

She put her two guns back in their holsters and clogged her nose with her fingers. She jumped in the leech-infested river and quickly swam to Sakura's side in order to avoid touching the dead body and the leeches. She got out and took out the guns once again.

She reloaded them like Sari had taught her and locked eyes with a gleeful Sakura, "I'm going now."

"Keep running straight ahead. Good luck."

She's going to need it.

Hinata ran towards the tower and away from Sakura. Sakura evilly smiled at Hinata's retreating figure and whispered, "How gullible."

Her gullibility would be the death of her.

Damn it.

Sakura cared more about the sexual behavior of pandas than she did about Hinata.

Hinata ran through the isolated forest until she stood in front of the abandoned tower. She took a big breath in and prepared herself to go in. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned around with a gun at the figure's head neck.

Sari taught her well...

The figure took a hold of the gun and flipped it around to face Hinata's head.

...But not well enough.

"Don't point that thing at me," Naruto muttered, "Geez, you're all paranoid now."

Naruto handed her back the gun and rose his eyebrows as he surveyed her tattered appearance, "What happened to you?"

Hinata just shook her head, "I'm sorry to sound rude but please leave me be. I need to go save Gaara."

Naruto sighed, "Gaara doesn't need saving! What he needs is for you to come back with me to where it's safe and people aren't pointing switchblades at your neck at every turn you make."

Hinata shook her head as Naruto took a hold of her arm, "Let's go."

"Wait. I-"

"Nope. I'm not falling for your tricks again. Last time I trusted you, I was stuck in the girls bathroom screaming about how much I hated my life. It was not pleasant. No one was in there to tell me that the candy from those machines was not candy! It was not pleasant at all!"

"Naruto, look, you're right. You're completely right."

"I am?"

"You are. Just let me rest for two minutes and then I'll comply with Gaara's demands to come with you," Hinata negotiated while Naruto's hand on her arm loosened until it fell off.

"Okay, two minutes. That's it."

Hinata looked around the area for a place to sit. She sat down near a bush and clogged her nose with her fingers, "Ow! I think I hit myself on the nose."

Naruto walked over to her and bended his knees as he brought his face close to hers, "How in the hell did you get a nose injur-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Hinata took a handful of Pargelas and shoved it in Naruto's face.

And then he was out like a cocaine addict on Christmas.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she walked away from his unconscious body. She opened the tower door and walked into the darkness.

Suigetsu's heavy laughter rang throughout the almost-empty tower, "Where are you?! Gaara!"

"Meet me in the top unless you want your precious little Gaara with a dagger in his chest," Suigetsu's voice once said.

Hinata pointed her gun at the wall and fired multiple shots in a circle. She took out one of her switchblades and threw it at the targeted area. The fragile wall piece fell and the moonlight shone in. Hinata could make out a stair case and ran for it.

She kept clumsily going up the stairs in darkness until she reached a large wooden door at the top, "Gaara!"

"Matsuri!," Suigetsu mocked from behind the door.

Hinata kicked the door open and pointed her guns at an already prepared Suigetsu. The room was empty besides the two lovesick fools and a large glassless window. They pointed their guns at each other as they locked eyes, "Where's Gaara?"

"Where's Matsuri?"

Hinata grit her teeth together, "She's dead! You know that better than anyone else. She was a lunatic, you're a lunatic, now tell me where's my lunatic?!"

Suigetsu smirked showing off his sharp teeth, "Gaara, what the hell do you see in him? If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have a gun being pointed at you right now."

Hinata shook her head, "S-stop playing mind games. Tell me where the hell he is!"

Now, now. Don't mess with Hinata. She knows a swear word.

"I want him to feel the same misery I felt when Matsuri died at your hands," Suigetsu fired several bullets at Hinata, purposely missing.

"Where's Gaara? Huh? Where is he? If he really loved you, he'd be here protecting you. Where is he now, huh?! Answer me, god damn it! Where is he now?," Suigetsu hysterically asked.

"I'm right here."

Suigetsu viciously turned around as Gaara jumped in from the large window, black combat boots in first. Hinata's eyes widened and a smile crept onto her lips, "Gaara!"

Gaara knocked Suigetsu's gun out of his hand and began to do hand-to-hand combat with Suigetsu. He struck Suigetsu's face with his fist and Suigetsu retaliated with a high kick.

Gaara flipped and dodged it. Suigetsu grit his teeth as he took Gaara's throat and pushing it down, resulting with Gaara stepping back. Gaara slightly stepped forward and punched Suigetsu with his brass knuckles.

Suigetsu wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, "I'm done with games."

"I wasn't aware that we were playing a game," Gaara nonchalantly said as he eyed the now open switchblade in Suigetsu's hand.

"Gaara, hold him still. I'll shoot him," Hinata offered as she pointed the gun to Suigetsu's back.

"No! Stay out of this. You're already in a lot of danger as it is."

A venomous Suigetsu charged at Gaara with his black ragged-edged switchblade. Gaara managed to flip the switchblade around and dig it into Suigetsu's chest. He took it out and dug it back in.

He then picked up a struggling Suigetsu and threw him out the window to fall to his doom, "I'll get my revenge! One day! I'll be back!"

Gaara heavily breathed out and walked away from the window. Hinata dropped her guns and walked up to him with arms wide open, "Gaara."

He indifferently ignored her and walked right past her. He went down the stair case with Hinata in tow, "Wait, w-where are you going?"

"I'm going to go slit his throat like I should have done a long time ago," Gaara stepped out of the tower and surveyed the area, "Shit."

Hinata stepped next to him, "What happened?"

"He's gone and he'll be back. I've failed you."

"Gaara! Stop! Stop, please stop! I-I don't know what's suddenly gotten into you. You're acting like I'm-I'm some kind of virus. You're acting like you don't care about me which you obviously do," Gaara began to walk away but Hinata stepped in front of him.

"Stop running away. What are you so afraid of?!"

"I'm afraid of losing you!" Gaara grit his teeth and stared into her now confident eyes, "I'm afraid that one day you're going to wake up and realize that all of this was a mistake. That I'm a mistake!"

"But you're not a mistake! I could never think that! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, now tell me that you love me and that you're sorry and that... And that you're never going to leave me again," Hinata sobbed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"All I do is hurt you! You could've lived a normal life but I completely messed that up for you."

"You saved me from having a normal life. I don't want 'normal'... I want you."

Gaara gulped down and gently slid his arms around her waist, "I want seven children, five boys and two girls."

She wrapped up her hands behind his bruised neck, "I don't mind at all. I've always been fond of children."

Gaara stared into her eyes with a little smile playing at his lips, "I will most likely break every single window in our house."

Hinata giggled, "I'll have a storage room full of replaceable windows."

Gaara began to rub his nose against hers as if he was indirectly asking for permission to kiss her, "If you look at a guy for longer that two seconds, I will burn his house down."

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes, "I'll have the fire department on speed dial."

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned in, "You're crazy. I'm in love with a nutcase."

"What a coincidence. So am I," she whispered as her soft lips met his in a passionate embrace.

She slid her hands in his hair and his lips fit perfectly against hers, moving in sync together.

He licked her lower, plump lip and she gladly granted his tongue entrance. He pressed her closer to his toned body as they explored eachother's sweet caverns. And tingles were running up and down Hinata's body. Gaara's knees were growing weak, and he felt as he was going to fall to the ground any second now.

It was love.

Psychotic love, but love nonetheless.

"Let's go back to where the others are," he let her go and interlaced their fingers together.

They walked hand in hand for several seconds in blissful silence until Gaara's eyes drifted towards the unconscious body of one of of his best friends, "What happened to Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto, Gaara, Naruto and then back at a clueless Gaara. She laughed and ironically muttered, "It must have been a door."


End file.
